


one human plus two kryptonians (and a half)

by potstickermaster



Series: know love's exact reason [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, heck, idek at this point this is just skjdhfsdkjh, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 43,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: an archive of superreigncorp drabbles/fills from mytumblr, assume it's withinknow love's exact reasonbut please expect inconsistencies because i'm all over the place





	1. first mother's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168943126185/june-if-youre-up-to-writing-a-drabble-or-simply) for this prompt: how is the first mother's day after the ot3 becomes official?

Mothers’ Day, as far as Lena is concerned, is just any other day, like Christmas and Thanksgiving and the Fourth of July - she doesn’t really celebrate it because, well, what for? It’s been mostly ignored for the past twenty and so years of her life that she doesn’t really take note of the date when it arrives.

But Kara, Sam, and Ruby do, because Kara is an alien amazed by all these little human celebrations on various days of the year, ranging from the commemoration of the the dead to the parade of the undead, and she has a  _great_ mom; Sam, though carrying motherly issues of her own, has a fantastic daughter, and Ruby the fantastic daughter makes sure her mother feels special on this day.

Ruby gives it more importance, now more than ever, because she has  _three_ moms now, and it’s a challenge - one she’s willing to take head-on. So she asks help from her friends. Her adult friends, which, essentially, are her moms’ friends.

Aunt Alex is the easiest to convince because Ruby is her favorite. Not that she has other choices anyway. Aunt Maggie is easy to convince too, once Aunt Alex is in on it. Jess does consider the risks of losing her job but Ruby assures her she won’t be. Uncle James and Uncle Winn are game too, if only because they like thinking of cute plans like this - Ruby thinks it’s because they haven’t dated in a while and this is like, an outlet of sorts. 

So that’s that. Luckily, her moms usually spend the night over at the Arias residence, so breakfast in bed in easy-peasy: Uncle James and Uncle Winn drop by with huge breakfast (”You’re feeding two Kryptonians,” Uncle Winn pointed out dryly. “Actually, two and a half, because you should eat too, kiddo”) before her moms are awake, and they’re barely able to transfer them to trays before she can hear her mom rustling over at the bedroom. 

Mommy Lena cries, when Ruby greets them a  _happy mothers’ day_ with trays of their favorite foods (even mommy Lena’s kale, even if no one else likes kale), and the raven-haired woman pulls Ruby into a hug that honestly felt like one from mommy Kara herself when she’s too excited. And just that is enough to make Ruby feel accomplished - it’s so easy to make mommy Lena feel loved, because mom said she’s been much deprived of it, and Ruby thinks it’s sad but hey, she has so many people who love her now and they can just make up for all of it - but her mom and mommy Kara are hugging her too, and if she were a normal human kid she’d probably be crushed by the warmth of their embrace.

Except she’s not, which is pretty cool. They laugh and tear up a bit - Sam insists she’s not crying, except she is, because  _god I’m so lucky I have all of you_ and Kara groans and punches her on the shoulder with a  _don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry_ and Ruby just rolls her eyes at them, muttering  _am I really the child here?_

“Kay, so Jess cancelled all your meetings today,” Ruby explains as she munches on a fry, ignoring Lena’s incredulous  _what?!_ as it’s silenced by Sam’s kiss on her temple. Ruby scrunches her nose and throws them her fry, tells them  _gross,_ continues on with her little speech. “No important meetings cancelled, promise, just supplier meetings moved around and everything that could’ve been discussed over email sent through email.” 

“It’s scary how you sound so much like Lena,” Kara points out around a bite of her lasagna. Ruby grins brightly at that. 

“I know, I’m brilliant. After breakfast can we all please shower  _individually,_ because,  _gross,_ ” she fake gags, and her mothers at least have the shame to blush, “then Auntie Alex and Auntie Maggie are picking us up.”

“For what?” All three women ask.

“Oh, we’re going to Midvale!” Ruby bounces excitedly. “Gammy Eliza says we’re having barbecue.”

* * *

Alex ended up renting a  _huge ass_ van to fit all of them, which was unnecessary and really, they could have taken Lena’s plane, but Ruby pointed out that would have ruined the surprise and  _mom, please, I know you like roadtrips,_ and Lena chuckles, asks her where she gets her smart mouth. Ruby throws Auntie Maggie a glance and the detective just throws her hands up in the air with  _I know nothing._

* * *

When they arrive at Midvale, Ruby’s butt hurts from sitting and her throat from  _so much singing,_ but it’s worth it because there’s still laughter in mommy Lena’s eyes and fondness on her moms’ lips and even if they try to hide their pride when they look at Ruby, she feels it, and it’s crazy how she ended up with three moms when her own mother used to struggle raising her alone. Love and laughter spills every which way as they stumble out of the van, even with Uncle Winn groaning  _I hate Disney_ and mommy Kara yelling  _everyone loves Disney._ Gammy Eliza is waiting by the steps of the porch with her arms wide open and Ruby tackles her with  _happy mothers’ day Gammy!_ and the older woman oofs but wraps warm arms around her. They all take turns hugging her, and when it’s mommy Lena’s turn, Ruby doesn’t miss the way she closes her eyes and accepts the hug offered her, and even without her super hearing kicking in yet, she hears the soft sigh mommy Lena lets out and Gammy Eliza’s hushed  _happy mothers’ day, sweetie._ The raven-haired woman tries to hide her tears but Kara catches them, reaches out for her cheek and brushes her tears away, and Sam chuckles wetly and groans  _I can’t cry again, please stop,_ and they all share a laugh at her mommy Kara’s childhood home and really, Ruby can’t ask for anything more.

* * *

Ruby asks for more potatoes. She hears Gammy Eliza tell Alex that  _wow, she does eat like Kara,_ and Auntie Alex laughs because  _right? Kryptonian or otherwise, she_ is  _her daughter,_ and mommy Kara huffs and throws them a chunk of chicken muttering  _I heard that_ before Sam chastises her with  _don’t play with your food!_

* * *

They play games after eating lunch. A  _lot_ of games. It’s unfair to everyone, so they insist, because Kara and Lena are  _geniuses_ and Kara and Lena and Sam have this weird, telepathic connection that they easily win the trivia game and charades and Pictionary (Uncle J’onn was more than willing to play game master), but Winn does make a close call during Jenga. Auntie Alex does win at Twister, and Auntie Maggie throws her this look that makes Ruby fake gag because it’s a look she’s seen on her moms before scarring moans echo in the house - her moms gasp in horror and redden in embarrassment at that, but Ruby just shrugs and Auntie Maggie tells her  _you’re cool, little Ari._

Alex, surprisingly, prepared some Minute to Win It games, which Maggie snorts at, obviously, but she does help in explaining the mechanics, and they all lose their collective cool when they play the Pie Face game. Mommy Lena, Mommy Kara, Uncle J’onn, and Uncle James all get faces full of whipped cream, but three minutes later everyone is covered in whipped cream and laughter and mommy Lena sighs  _this is the best day ever_ and, well, wasn’t meant for anyone to hear, except Ruby and Kara and Sam do have super hearing and they all throw her a lovely smile before they’re pulling her into a sticky hug. 

Gammy Eliza sighs heavily when she realizes the mess in the living room, but they all volunteer to clean up. They eat dinner after, food fit for a whole town, probably, but demolished by two and half Kryptonians and their hungry human family-slash-friends plus their Martian space dad, and after they help out cleaning the table and washing the dishes, they all pile up in the living room dimly lit by fairy lights. Ruby holds up a cake that reads  _to the best moms in the world, happy mothers’ day!_ and Lena and Sam cry again, and Kara pulls them in an  _almost_ crushing hug and whispers  _I love all of you._ Alex tells them to stop being so dramatic even if she’s crying too, and Ruby thinks she hears Auntie Maggie whisper to her that she wants a kid, now, with her, and Auntie Alex full on cries and there are tears and laughter and love in that house, their first mothers’ day night of many, and mommy Lena says she’s the luckiest person in the world but the young Arias-Danvers-Luthor thinks she’s wrong, because that title definitely goes to Ruby.

(That night involved more Disney.)


	2. smut - no red sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kara and Lena having sex on Lena's room, no red sun lamp because Lena asked to be "fucked by a kryptonian the way she deserves" Kara listening to the sexy noises of Lena's pussy and Lena wanting to do dirty talk begs Kara to describe the noises to her, Kara is mortified, but she's whipped and will do whatever her girlfriend asks her to. Sam is on a business trip and Lena mentions how she'd be proud of Kara's dirty talk and rough fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168922781130/prompt-kara-and-lena-having-sex-on-lenas-room)

It starts innocently enough, like it always seems to. They just finished Skyping with Sam, who was in Tokyo for a business trip, and they are getting ready for bed - except Lena pulls Kara in for a kiss that burned hotter. 

It’s how the find themselves in the middle of the bed, Lena’s laptop and work forgotten, as she lays underneath Kara. The woman leaves a lovely mark on the pale neck, making Lena arch and say  _please, more._ Kara smirks and pulls away, reaches out for the red sun lamp switch on the bedside table, but before she could switch it on, Lena is grabbing her wrist and shaking her head. 

“Can we-” Lena pauses, blushes a lovely shade of red. Kara hears the way she swallows thickly, her heartbeat racing. Her eyes are dark, Kara notices, the green almost gone now, and when Lena continues to speak Kara feels fire blaze in her gut. “I want,” she whispers, like there’s both arousal and  _shame_ on her lips. “I want you to fuck me as- as  _you_.”

It takes a moment, two, for Kara to follow. She blinks owlishly. Usually, she would have inhibitions at that. But Lena is guiding the hand supposedly turning the sun lamp on to between her legs, and both their hearts race - Lena from the simple touch, Kara from the warm dampness her hand meets, amplified by the way her senses are on overdrive, both because of the situation and because of her powers, electric on her fingertips.

Lena whimpers, bucks her hips, grinds against the hand cupping her clothed cunt, and just like that, Kara’s hesitation vanishes.

And really, Kara should be more careful - Lena is human and fragile and Kara could break bones with a single flick of a hand - but there’s  _something_ in the way Lena moans wantonly as Kara rips her skirt and panties off that stokes the fire, like gasoline thrown onto her, and Kara growls. 

“Please,” Lena begs, and as much as she wants to tease, Kara relents - pushes gentle fingers inside Lena’s already soaked cunt, thrusts, searches and focuses on that spot that makes Lena  _scream._

“Talk to me,” Lena whimpers, and it’s so new because it’s not her name or a praise that Kara pauses, looks up from where she’s leaving love marks on pale neck to meet Lena’s gaze. Her eyes are hooded, lips parted, and Lena licks her lips when Kara asks what she meant. “Fuck me harder, Kara,” she whispers, pulls on Kara’s wrists and throwing her head back in pleasure as her digits bury further inside her. “Fuck -  _talk to me.”_

Kara blinks at that, not quite catching on  _again_ \- between the three of them, she’s the least experienced, but Sam had assured her she’s a quick learner and a fantastic,  _hands-on_  student. It dawns on Kara what Lena means, when she brushes her thumb over Lena’s clit, whispers  _feel good?,_ and Lena reacts with a quiver and a loud moan. Kara’s movements stutter but she manages to keep the hard pace she’s yet, after Lena’s pleas for her to keep going  _harder, faster, fuck me, Kara._

Kara blushes hotly at the idea of what she’s about to do. Lena holds her closely, a leg hooked around her waist as the Kryptonian fucked her. “Kar - “

The blonde silences her with a rough kiss that has Lena whimpering. She pulls back, just slightly, fights back the blush that thankfully Lena doesn’t see, and hisses  _you’re so wet for me, Lena_ on her ear. She’s rewarded with her lover’s clenching heat on her fingers, Lena moaning and clutching her for dear life. Kara tests the waters - nips the pale neck she’s nuzzling, curls her fingers further, and kisses Lena’s temple. 

“I can hear  _all_ of you, you know?” Kara murmurs. She can. She does. Hears and smells and  _feels_ all of Lena, and it sets her on fire. She tells her so. “Can feel you choking my fingers, beloved. You  _love_ this, don’t you?” Hears the hitch of Lena’s breathing. Kara chuckles, growing more confident, poises a third finger against her entrance. “More?” 

 _“Please,”_ Lena begs, desperate, helpless. “ _More.”_

Kara swallows thickly, slowly pushes in all three fingers, doesn’t wait for Lena to beg for  _harder_ or _faster_  and instead slides in fully, and she’s rewarded with Lena’s scream, the squelching sounds of her cunt around her fingers, wet skin on skin, and Lena  _sobs_ in pleasure. 

“Rao, Lena. You’re so tight and wet,” she husks on Lena’s ear. “Soaking, even. I can feel you  _drip_ down my wrist.” Lena whimpers, holds on to Kara’s shoulders and the blonde longs to feel nails rake down her back. “You’re close, aren’t you, love? Are you going to come for me?” 

Lena nods, whimpers Kara’s name once more in a prayer. Kara feels her tremble, feels every quiver of her arms and thighs and the clenching of her cunt around her fingers. The blonde kisses her neck, leaves another lovely mark that draws out a loud moan from Lena. “Come for me, beloved,” Kara murmurs. 

Lena holds on for dear life and screams as an orgasm rips through her. Kara carries her through, whispering declarations of love in her ear as her rough movements melt away to gently caresses. Lena pants for breath under her but there is a dazed, satisfied smile on her lips. Kara kisses her softly.

“You okay, Lee?” 

“Holy fuck,” is answered to her by a familiar voice, and Kara whirls her attention to the source - Lena’s laptop, over at the far side of the bed, miraculously not on the floor with how much Lena had been thrashing. “That was hot, Kara. Oh my god. I think I came twice.” 

 _Sam._ Kara blushes a hot red and hides her face in Lena’s neck, then whines when Sam continues with  _you’re doing that to me when I get home._


	3. busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ruby has to get into shenanigans too! So: first high school party. It gets busted. By Supergirl and Reign. (And aunt Maggie ofc) poor Ruby. Lena goes the easiest on her of the three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168922518530/okay-but-ruby-has-to-get-into-shenanigans-too-so)

They weren’t supposed to be home - like  _home_ , Arias residence home - until the next day. They told Ruby that they would be spending Friday night - date night, as far as she knew - over at mommy Kara’s place, which was why Ruby had the guts to suggest to her friends that they can have move the sleepover at her house instead. 

So maybe she shouldn’t have omitted the part where she is only able to invite them because her moms aren’t home, but she wasn’t really told she  _can’t_ invite friends (oh, mommy Lena would be proud of her logic). They just sent her over to her best friend, Gail’s place, where they were supposed to have a sleepover. 

Except - well, except the sleepover turned into a full-blown party because  _wow, Ruby, your house is huge!_ and  _we should call the guys too_ and  _hey, you think we can sneak in some alcohol?_ and  _holy shit, Ruby, you have a pool!_ It must be the innate need to belong, or to be  _popular_ for just a few minutes, because Ruby had agreed without even thinking and the next thing she knew, there are people she doesn’t even know go to her school at their house, a makeshift dance floor in the living room, spiked punch in the kitchen, and coolers upon coolers of beer, and Ruby doesn’t quite understand  _how_ kids her age managed to have gotten hold of those. 

Ruby had been distracted enough to not think of the consequences of her actions. Everyone thinks Ruby Arias is cool now, and the boy she had a crush on had dropped by and said hi to her, and everything is great. Fine. Perfect.

Except, well, the fact that she has two superhero moms with  _superhearing_ and Ruby isn’t really surprised when there are gasps from the backyard and murmurs of  _it’s Supergirl and Reign_ coming from her guests. Gail looks toward the two figures who had just landed and Ruby thanks God and Rao she decided to stick with the unspiked fruit juice.

She is pretty terrified, however. 

“I’m not drinking,” are her first words when she meets her mother’s gaze, behind the mask of the heroine everyone in the party knows as Reign. The woman’s lips twitch into a frown, but it’s mommy Kara who steps forward and gives her a soft smile at that least felt reassuring. 

“We were in the area,” Supergirl said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Just here to make sure no underage drinking is happening.” There are a few boys who obviously hid the bottles they were cradling behind them, and really, don’t they know her mothers had superpowers? “I know it’s Friday night and we don’t want to ruin your fun, but,” the blonde glances to Reign, who has her arms crossed and looks rather  _displeased,_ “we just want to remind everyone to be safe. And don’t make a mess of your host’s home.” There are various nods from the guests and Supergirl smiles, then she steps towards Ruby. She places a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t stay up too late, sweetie,” mommy Kara murmurs, before she’s stepping away and waving to everyone. A few moments later, they’re flying off, and the party bursts with excited energy of  _holy shit it’s Supergirl and Reign!_ and  _Ruby, do you know them?_ and  _you’re so cool_ but for the most part, Ruby is just worried.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket. It’s from her mother.  _We’ll talk when we get back in the morning,_ it reads. She sighs. Okay. She guesses she’s going to get grounded.

* * *

“You are grounded,” are her mother’s first words as soon as they come in, using the normal human entrance, front door. Kara and Lena throw her an apologetic look, and Ruby just looks chastised as she walks to the couch. “A party, Ruby? Really?” Sam sighs, and she crosses her arms as she stands in front of the girl. “Would you like to explain yourself?”  _  
_

Ruby puffs her cheeks as she looks up at her mom. She fidgets with the hem of her shirt and looks around, her gaze landing and on her other moms, before glancing back at Sam. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I hadn’t meant to throw a  _big_ party, it’s just that the friends I invited also invited other people, and…” She trails off and shrugs. There’s another sigh, from mommy Kara this time, as she walks to Sam and places hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s fine, Sam,” the blonde tries, gesturing to the living room. “Look, the house seems pretty clean enough. Like a party didn’t happen.” She chuckles.

“Don’t encourage her,” Sam sighs. She rubs her temples and sighs again. “Did you drink?” 

Ruby shakes her head. “I promise I didn’t. But the boys, the did bring um, beer, and I couldn’t really stop them.” She bites her lip. “Sorry.” 

The couch moves as Lena settles beside her. Ruby feels an arm around her shoulder and a kiss on her temple. “Did you have fun?” Mommy Lena asks. Ruby glances at her and she gives her a small smile.

“I talked to my crush,” she admits with a blush that has Lena gasping, laughing, and playfully slapping her knee. 

“Do tell!” 

Ruby chuckles and leans her head against mommy Lena’s shoulder, then glances up at her mom and mommy Kara, still standing in front of her. “I really am sorry, moms, and I promise I won’t throw a party again and I,” she sighs, “I accept my punishment of being grounded.” 

There’s silence, for a few moments, and she notices the way the three women look at each other like they are having some wordless conversation. 

“No TV for a week,” Sam says with a point of her finger at Ruby. The girl nods. “And no flying.” Ruby suppresses a whine at that and glances at mommy Kara, who shrugs helplessly. Ruby nods again. Sam sighs. “Okay. What do you want for dinner?”

Ruby blinks slowly at that, having expected a longer lecture, but she does request for some beef and mashed potatoes. Her mom nods before kissing her forehead and telling her  _I love you, Ruby,_ and the girl echoes it with a warm hug before Sam is off to the kitchen. Kara leaves for the front door, only to return with bags of groceries. 

“Hey, we can throw another party next time,” mommy Lena says with a small conspiratorial smile. “You can even have alcohol, just, you know, with us around. Want some wine?” 

 _“I heard that, Luthor!”_ is screamed from the kitchen, and Ruby laughs when mommy Kara sends her a nod and wink that makes Lena laugh, too. 

“Love you, moms,” Ruby murmurs as she pulls mommy Lena to a hug, and she hugs mommy Kara, too, when the blonde bounds to the couch and hops on it that it crashes.

_“Was that my couch?!”_

Kara winces. “I’ll replace it!”


	4. down with the flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kara and Sam blow out their powers and get sick. Ruby and Lena take care of them. Poor Kryptonians. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168803949495/kara-and-sam-blow-out-their-powers-and-get-sick)

Lena was  _not_ happy when Alex drops Kara and Sam home. It’s all over the news, how Supergirl and the new heroine they dubbed Reign for some reason, had defeated a band of intergalactic invaders, but of course, Lena didn’t miss the surge of power used to take down their ship, and as soon as Alex comes in, she asks if they solar flared.

“No,” Kara and Sam say, but Alex says yes.  _Traitor,_ Kara hisses.

“Well,” Lena scowls. “Lock them in the rec room.” 

Alex laughs and delivers them there, leaves the yellow sun lamps in full blast, then heads out with a wave to Lena and Ruby. It takes Lena all of two minutes before she’s walking to the rec room, turning off some of the sun lamps, and relenting. 

“Sorry,” Kara and Sam say at the same time, before Lena could tell them she had been worried. Lena stares, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, before sighing and walking closer to the two huddled on the couch.

“You two need to be more careful,” Lena reminds, then asks them what they want for dinner. 

// 

Later that night, they’re playing Mario Kart - or at least, Ruby and Kara are, while Sam works on her laptop and Lena is reading. They’re quiet, for the most part, until there’s a resounding sneeze and a sniffle.

“Ruby?” Lena asks, looking at the girl, but she shakes her head and gestures to Kara. “ _Kara?_ Are you- are you  _sick?”_

Kara shakes her head but sniffles again. Lena narrows her eyes at her as she stands, and before she could even walk to the blonde, there’s another sneeze, this time, from Sam, and Lena almost has a conniption because  _what in god’s green earth, you_ never  _get sick!_

//

That’s how Sam and Kara find themselves stuck in the bigger guest bedroom, reserved for Alex and Maggie when they come over for weekends, diagnosed with high fever and colds. Lena had made them wear clean pajamas - ones with Supergirl prints - and tucked them in bed, with a threat of  _don’t stress yourselves out because I_ swear  _I will lock you in here._ They’re watching  _Fight Club,_ Sam blowing her nose on her third roll of tissue and Kara picking on the wool of her  _Wicked_ socks, when Lena comes in with a washtub. 

“How are you two feeling?” Lena asks as she sits beside Sam, feeling her temperature with a palm on her forehead. She does the same to Kara.

“ _Terrible,”_ Kara whines, her voice stuffy. “I  _never_ get sick.” 

Sam nods. “I haven’t gotten sick in  _years.”_

Lena rolls her eyes. “For being branded as heroes more powerful than Superman himself,” she drawls, taking the washcloth from the basin and wringing it before running it over Sam’s face. The woman groans but Lena shushes her. “You are  _such_ babies.” Sam mumbles under her breath as Lena gives her a warm sponge bath, and when she’s done Lena leaves to change the water then returns to do the same to Kara. 

The blonde, for some reason, is  _ticklish,_ and Lena spends half the time trying to get her to sit still. Ruby arrives, halfway to Lena finishing up with Kara, with a tray of chicken soup and hot tea. 

“But I hate tea,” Kara mumbles. Lena kisses her forehead. 

“You won’t taste it,” she promises. 

Ruby hands them their bowls and puts the tea on the bedside table, then sits beside Sam and leans her head against her shoulder. “Mommy Lena promised we can get popsicles later,” she whispers, but Lena hears it anyway and rolls her eyes. 

“You’re not supposed to encourage her, sweetie,” she huffs, but she takes a spoonful of soup, gently blows on it, and feeds Kara. Sam does ask if they really  _are_ getting popsicles though, so Lena rolls her eyes, says yes, and when Kara and Sam high five, the raven-haired woman calls them  _children_ but looks at them with warm fondness that hasn’t waned despite the years.

//

Sam and Kara fall asleep in the middle of some black and white movie Lena doesn’t recognize. Ruby is curled up on the recliner, textbook in her hands. Lena walks up to her and kisses her forehead, asks her if she wants to sleep with them, and Lena adores the way her eyes light up. 

“Come on then,” Lena murmurs, then tucks Ruby on the bed beside Sam, kisses her forehead and wishes her good night, then Sam, too, before she pads to the other side of the bed to lay beside Kara and drape an arm over her waist.

“Lee?” Kara stirs, and Lena kisses the back of her shoulder and tells her to go back to sleep. Kara coughs lightly. “Sing us a song?” 

Lena smiles, blindly reaches out for Sam’s hand that rests over Kara’s hip. "Of course.” 


	5. you don't mess with the missus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Reign is a hero and established superreigncorp: Kara and Sam get their asses kicked on a mission (new alien, Cadmus tech, whatever) and Lena waits for them in the med bay and she's naturally pissed when they wake up bc A. Ruby saw the fight on TV and B. They went in before the backup came which was more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168707967340/ok-can-we-have-reign-is-be-a-hero-and-established)

Kara’s first thought when she hits the ground, powers slipping from her fingertips, is  _Rao, this is going to hurt in the morning._ There’s manic laughter from above her and she sees Sam lifted up by the neck. She tries to shoot lasers at the villain - he’s wearing a suit that’s fitted with _something_ that doesn’t look like kryptonite but feels like it - but she’s too weak. 

“Blondie,” Sam chokes out in a whisper that only Kara hears. She hears her heartbeat too - it’s racing with panic and fear - and Kara tries to get up to help her. There’s a gash that runs down her newly-made suit, right on her left thigh. She realizes she’s wounded, quite terribly. She’s glad she doesn’t scar.

“What’s up emo chick?” Kara shoots back in a murmur as she kneels. It’s a running joke, ever since Sam picked up black as her suit color. It’s still hot though, she thinks, tight in all the right ways. Her thoughts still when she looks down to see blood on her hands. She can’t feel them.

“The missus is going to be furious,” Sam chuckles softly. Kara blinks slowly, barely catches the way the villain throws Sam to the side, making her crash into the building. There’s screaming.

“Supergirl! Reign!” The familiar voice of Alex cuts through the haze in her mind. There’s an explosion, yelling, but Kara collapses on the ground again, the last thought in her mind  _Rao, the missus is going to be furious._

Kara’s first thought when she wakes up, powers electric in her fingertips, is  _Rao, Lena is going to kill both of us._ There’s murmuring from somewhere around her, frantic pacing, and when she looks around she realizes she’s at the DEO med bay. Sam is on a bed adjacent to hers, baking under the yellow sun lamps.

“Oh, look who decided to join the world of the living!” 

Kara winces. She hopes it isn’t too late to feign sleep again. 

“What were you  _thinking?”_  Lena practically screams, then there are footsteps rushing to the bed. Kara looks to the side, sees Alex slowly make her way out the door. She catches her gaze, throws her a quiet look for help, but her sister just shrugs before sliding out the door. “Clearly, you  _weren’t._ God, I thought you were  _brilliant!_ How dare you- why did you even- you couldn’t even wait  _five minutes_ for back up?”

Kara sighs and tries to sit up, but Lena presses her hand against her chest and the blonde is both terrified and aroused at the force she’s pushed down with. “Stay there, Kara Zor-El or I swear to Rao himself I will cut you.” Kara hears a snicker, and when she glances to the direction of it, Lena is onto Sam before she could even blink.

“Don’t you  _dare_ laugh, Samantha!  _You!_ You were supposed to be the rational one!” Lena smacks her by the thigh and Sam pouts. The raven-haired woman glares, crosses her arms, and scowls at the two heroines. “Do you know how  _worried_ I have been? You two are insane! Just because you’re  _invulnerable?_ I hope this serves as a nice, fat reminder that you’re  _not.”_

“Lena - “

The woman frowns, lifts an index finger at Kara’s direction. “Don’t  _Lena_ me. We finished the weapon in time, did you know that? You two didn’t have to go full blast with your heroics.” 

And there, Kara catches, the slightest quiver in Lena’s voice. For all the anger she’s trying to exude, Kara knows she’s just worried for both of them. There are traces of tears in her eyes, concern creeping in the way her lips pull into a frown.

“You know what’s worse?” Lena starts all over again, throwing her hands in the air in frustration before pacing between Kara’s and Sam’s bed. The Kryptonians share a look. “Ruby! Ruby  _saw_ you get your asses beat up on TV. You two better be ready to make it up to her because she was so worried! She’s  _fifteen,_ you stubborn aliens, you’re not about to give our daughter a heart attack at  _fifteen!”_

“How long do you think she’s going to stay mad for?” Kara murmurs at a volume only Sam can hear.

Sam bites back a smile. “If one of us can get up and kiss her, she’ll probably give in.”

Kara sighs back onto her bed, listening to Lena lecture them. “Two minutes.” 

Sam waggles her hands, feeling them. “Ha. One and a half.” 

“You’re on, goth queen.” 


	6. bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Est Superreigncorp (sequel to the awesome one you did a little bit ago): Kara and Sam barely manage to save Lena from another assassination attempt. After the close call, they put their feet down and make her take more precautions (like bulletproof windows bc seriously those massive ones in her office practically scream target)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168770812195/est-superreigncorp-sequel-to-the-awesome-one-you)

Lena rolls her eyes as she tries to sit comfortably on the floor she’s been shoved to. Can’t these kidnappers ever try to be hospitable? She tugs on the restraints around her wrists behind her back but they wouldn’t budge. Great. Here she was thinking the worst that could happen in her life at this point is when she’s PMSing and her girlfriends aren’t around to pick up her cravings. 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” her kidnapper says as he cocks the gun and points it to her forehead. She rolls her eyes again.

“Don’t you think you’d enjoy torture better?” She says dryly. She bobs her head to gesture to her bound legs in front of her. “Try breaking a toe or something, make me scream in pain? No?” 

Her kidnapper growls, then laughs. “You’re awfully confident for someone about to die.” He presses the barrel of the gun against her forehead. It’s cold. Familiar, too, considering it’s not her first rodeo, but mostly her assassination attempts have mostly been explosions and snipers that this is almost refreshing. 

“Was it your idea to kidnap and shoot me to death in a dark warehouse no one is aware of?” Lena asks. “Certainly my brother is smarter than that. Is it so no one finds my body? No one to hear me scream?”

There’s a distant crash. Her kidnapper whirls around to find two forms up ahead, in the darkness and the smoke. Lena tilts her head. “Well. Three things - one, stupid idea. Two, you should be glad my wives  _still_ believe in humanity despite this many attempts in my life because three - otherwise, your body will be the one they won’t find.” She smiles up at her kidnapper. “Don’t worry. I’ll still be screaming tonight. Except it’s for the reasons that I like.” Her smile turns into a smirk. 

“Must you be so crass, Lena?” Sam sighs as they walk closer. 

“Hey honey, we’re home,” Kara says with a smile as she plucks the gun from the kidnapper’s hand. They’re taking their time - no rush, there’s only one person, and really, there would be more urgency if they couldn’t fly to the restaurant they had reserved because traffic is terrible at this time of night.    

Lena rolls her eyes. “And what sort of time do you call this?” Kara shrugs. This one is easy - he must be just some goon with a grudge towards a Luthor. Lena almost pitied him. Kara talks into her earpiece but the CEO doesn’t hear, and she grins up at Sam as she removes Lena’s binds. 

“Sorry we’re late, traffic was hell,” Sam chuckles. She presses a kiss on Lena’s forehead, a certain softness underneath the steel of her suit and gait. “I fired your security team by the way, and replaced them with the best in the country. Don’t argue with me,” Sam points out as she lifts Lena to her arms. 

“I already asked Alex for contacts on more durable glasses for your office too,” Kara calls out from behind them. She’s secured the kidnapper with binds, pats his shoulder, and tells him the police are two minutes away to pick him up. “Oh! And I got one of Kal’s Superman watches. We just need to improve it aesthetically because it’s more of fitted to James’s style, so…”

The blonde heroine flies to meet Sam and Lena, already mid-air. 

“You think I can’t rock a bulky watch like James?” Lena huffs. 

"Hush, wife, you’re in trouble,” Sam drawls. “We’ve yet to talk about how your stubbornness got you here in the first place.” 

Lena pouts.

Kara chuckles and shrugs. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely going to scream tonight.” 


	7. smut - encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sam encouraging Kara to ravish a VERY bottom Lena who is so tired and just wants to be fucked (maybe some choking, light spanking and Lena begging because it's secretly Kara's biggest kink) and Sam acting like the ultimate top that she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168555068115/oh-god-thanks-im-open-to-anything-youd-write)

The request had been simple. Lena had an exhausting week—her patience had been depleted, she’s running on coffee, and she can’t sleep.

She just wants to sleep. So Kara and Sam, being the dutiful, loving girlfriends that they are, decided to help.

That’s how they find themselves in Lena’s bedroom, the red sunlamp on, with Lena on the middle of the bed—fully naked, wrists bound together against the headboard, eyes blindfolded legs spread, cunt soaked. She whimpers, loud and desperate, and Kara looks at her from where she stands at the end of the room.

“I think we’re making her wait too long,” Kara tells Sam, who’s on her knees and naked too, adjusting the strap-on she’s made Kara wear. The blonde bites back a moan when Sam tugs on it, making it press against her.

“I think you’re whipped,” the brunette quips. She looks up at Kara and the blonde swallows at the hunger in her eyes. There’s something in them, and she squints in accusation.

“What did you do?” Kara asks.

Sam shrugs. “Nothing yet. All good?”

When Kara nods, Sam gets up and takes Kara’s hand to walk to the bed with her. The brunette guides Kara to kneel between Lena’s legs, and at the barest of movements, the CEO sighs in relief.

“Lena, honey?” Sam murmurs as she crawls beside Lena. She presses a soft kiss on Lena’s lips, caresses her cheek. Kara touches, too, soft hands on Lena’s legs. She’s already trembling, and Kara is sure it won’t take much. “Are you okay?”

Lena nods. “Yes,” she croaks, throat seemingly dry. Sam offers her a drink but she declines, just whispers  _please, fuck me,_  and Kara’s fingers on her legs still at those words. She drags her hands up, higher, teasing the inside of Lena’s thighs this time. The woman spreads her legs. Kara could see how turned on she was, her cunt pink and glistening in the red light of the room.

“Safeword?” Sam urges. Kara looks up, meets Sam’s gaze as she runs her index finger down Lena’s slit. The raven-haired woman moans, licks her lips.

“Red to stop. Yellow, s-slow down,” Lena manages. “Please, Kara, more.”

Kara chuckles. The night isn’t going to be too long. Sam leans in to kiss Lena’s lips, just for a moment—Lena chases her, whining when the binds keep her from moving too much. A shared glance is all it takes, and Kara is holding the pink shaft—it’s new and Sam wanted to use it, for some reason, but it’s as big as their usual one—and teasing Lena’s slit with the head. The woman whimpers and Sam muffles her noises with another kiss. Kara watches; Lena tugs helplessly on her restraints and Sam moves her hand down her chest, cupping a full breast and teasing an already hard nipple.

Kara thrusts her length against Lena’s pussy, collecting wetness and leaving the shaft shiny. When Lena bucks her hips again, lets out a strangled  _please, please fuck me_  once more against Sam’s lips, like she’s begging both of them for  _something_ , Kara relents. She pushes against Lena’s entrance and slowly thrusts in. Kara watches the way her lips part to take her, all pretty and wet and delicious. Lena reacts with a moan, unfettered, and when Kara looks up from the lovely sight between Lena’s legs, she is greeted with another: Sam has settled on the bed and is now kissing,  _marking_  Lena’s pale skin, her jaw and neck littered with pink marks that Kara could see. Kara grinds her hips against Lena’s core as she bottoms out, shaft filling up Lena now, and when she notices Sam tug on Lena’s nipple the blonde grabs her thigh and pushes, just a little bit harder, making the woman gasp.

“Do that again,” Sam husks, pulling back from Lena’s neck. Kara blinks at her but nods; she lifts Lena’s left leg over her shoulder, grabs her right thigh, and pulls back—Rao, it’s so erotic, the way Lena’s pussy clenches around her fake cock, the way it sounds, and she so badly wishes she could  _feel._  Then she’s pushing in again, ever so slow, Kara’s fingers digging slightly against her flesh.

“Harder, Kara,” Sam murmurs, and Kara obeys. She rams the shaft in, and she’s rewarded with a long moan of her name and Sam’s approving hum. Sam moves, just barely, then she’s feasting on Lena’s tits—Kara watches with interest, the way her pink tongue glides against smooth skin, the way her lips pucker around hard nipples, the way her cheeks hollow when she sucks and leaves red marks on alabaster skin.

Dark blue gaze follow the way Lena arches in search for Sam’s touch when she pulls away. Kara stutters a breath when Sam looks at her.

“Fuck her, Kara,” she whispers, lips curled in a challenging smirk. Kara groans at those words, stutters, grips Lena’s leg over her shoulder. “You know she needs you. Hear that?”

Kara nods. Even without her super hearing, she can hear perfectly clear—Lena is whimpering, panting, pleading under her breath for  _more_  and  _please_  and  _fuck me_  and  _god, Kara, ruin me_ , and it’s difficult to control herself, difficult to handle control for Lena, when she’s begging like this.

But Kara obeys. She starts rolling her hips again—Lena moans, delighted, tugs on her binds—and moves forward, just barely, her blonde hair falling over her face. She repeats the motion, again, again, _again,_  picking up pace, rewarded every time she’s buried deep inside Lena with a prayer of  _fuck_ and  _god_  and  _Kara, Kara, Kara._  Sam moves to get something from the bedside table, settles beside Lena completely, and when Kara manages to tear her focus away from the way Lena’s thighs trembled, she notices how Sam has spread her legs, and—

_Oh Rao._

She’s pushing a love egg inside her, smirks at Kara, and the blonde falters in her rhythm, slams her hips harder against Lena. The woman sobs, arches her back, pleads yet again.

“God, if I didn’t love to hear you beg, I’d shove your panties in your mouth right now,” Sam mutters, glancing at Lena, but Kara is still staring at the toy she has slipped in and—

She hears a flick of a button, somewhere, and suddenly there’s pleasure that burns from her core and a collective moan that echoes in the room.

 _“Kara!”_  Lena screams, and she’s coming, trembling against the blonde. Kara is distracted—she’s still moving, pumping her cock in and out of Lena’s quivering cunt, but there’s delicious vibration against her clit, delightful, gratifying, and when she looks up Sam has her face buried against Lena’s shoulder. She’s biting, leaving a harsh mark on pale skin, and Rao, she doesn’t fully understand what’s happening but there’s pleasure that consumes her.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers, and Kara blinks away the haze of her impending orgasm to focus on her lovers. Sam writhes beside Lena, muttering what she guesses are dirty words against her ear. Lena is tugging on her ties again, whining, arching her back, and Kara grits her teeth, leans forward.

“I have our vibrators synced,” she hears Sam say, and it clicks in her head—a singular pleasure all three of them can feel at the same time. Kara whimpers at that, falters, eases the way she fucks Lena, but the woman just growls.

“Harder, please,” Lena begs yet again. Sam chuckles but she’s ignored, what with Lena barely lifting a leg and blindly hooking it around Kara’s waist. The blonde reaches out to flick her blindfold off, and the remaining breath in her lungs is ripped away with the gaze more black than green that she’s met with. “Please,” Lena sobs, pale skin flushed pink with need.

Kara understands. She throws Sam a glance—the woman’s eyes are hooded but she manages a smirk, says  _choke her_ in a way that made Kara shudder. Kara swallows. She reaches out, wraps her right hand around the base of Lena’s neck—she’s more sure now of it, savors the way Lena  _submits_ , the way her throat bobs against her palm, the way her eyes widen and look into Kara’s with such love and trust that Kara couldn’t help but say _I love you._  She grits her teeth; there’s fire that builds on her fingertips, in her core, and she almost misses the way Sam whimpers her name.

Lena gasps. Kara lets go, and the delicious vibration against her own cunt speeds up. Kara drops her forehead against Lena’s shoulder and screams as an orgasm rips through her—she barely feels the way Lena also trembles, barely hears Sam scream their names, and for a moment there’s only white hot pleasure and her racing heartbeat and no air.

The vibration stops, moments later.

It’s some time later—Kara doesn’t know if it’s mere seconds or minutes—that she finds the strength to push herself up and pull out from Lena. She immediately removes her restraints, but Lena’s arms only fall limp over her head. Kara looks down at her and she chuckles when she realizes she has fallen asleep.

Oh. Mission accomplished.

The red light in the room turns a dim yellow. Kara glances up, smiles when she sees Sam yawning.

“I think I need to sleep too,” she mumbles. “Need help with that, baby?” She asks Kara. The heroine hears the thud of what she assumes is her toy on the floor. Kara shakes her head and removes the strap-on with practiced ease, then grabs the blankets at the foot of the bed. She drapes it over the three of them and scoots closer. Sam puts her arm over the sleeping Lena’s belly and presses a kiss on her cheek, then leans up to ask for a kiss from Kara. The blonde grins and eagerly gives her one, then plants another on Lena’s forehead. The woman hums in her sleep.

“You’re making breakfast tomorrow,” Sam tells her with another yawn. “I need to wash the sheets.”

Kara laughs. She isn’t too tired, not with the red sunlamp now off—strength rushes back to her veins like sunlight through the windows on an early morning—but she falls fast asleep, too, contented, lulled into dreams by the rhythm of two hearts that are her home.


	8. can't always be heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Superreigncorp angst: the city gets attacked. Kara and Sam do what they can but can't always save everyone. Lena conforts them afterwards, because even (and sometimes especially) superheroes need emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169137137580/superreigncorp-angst-the-city-gets-attacked-kara)

When the threat is finally over, everything goes to a standstill. The alien terrorists are subdued but the city is destroyed. Kara and Sam stand in the middle of the ruins, looking exhausted and so  _small_ despite the proud billowing of their capes. Lena, who has been told to stay put at the DEO, has only been able to watch behind the screens, and when Alex confirms that all suspects have been taken into custody, she lets out a sigh of relief. 

Kara and Sam head to the med bay as soon as they return to the DEO to get medical attention. Lena ignores J’onn’s order to stay back and goes to them. They are covered in wounds - a sight Lena isn’t used to and she swallows back her tears, instead walks up to the middle of their beds and takes their hands in hers. 

“I’m glad you two are okay,” Lena whispers. They are quiet, however, despite their victory. Too quiet. Lena opens her mouth to ask how they are feeling, but Kara interrupts with a humorless chuckle.

“Are we really?” She murmurs. She is staring at the ceiling, eyes unseeing, and Lena swallows thickly at the utter defeat in her eyes. “They are counting the dead, Lena. I can hear them.” She takes a shuddering breath. Both hands on hers tighten, and Lena knowsthey are hearing the same thing. Her heart aches; sometimes, she wishes she could share the burden of being a hero with them, the responsibility that they put on their shoulders out of the kindness of their hearts, but all she can do during moments like this is to be there. “Twenty-seven.” 

“Twenty-eight now,” Sam continues. She is staring at the ceiling too, eyes wide and glazed with tears. Lena sighs helplessly. 

“Do you want me to shut the yellow lamps off?” She offers meekly. The two heroes shake their heads. It’s Kara who speaks again.

“We deserve to hear what happened to those we couldn’t help,” she whispers. She chokes back a sob, but moments later she cries, and Lena squeezes her hand again. She wants to take their pain away, but she can’t, so she just takes it in, shares it with them if only to  _try._

“But you’ve helped so much,” Lena tells them. Because they have. She tells them how those left at the DEO watched from the screens how Kara and Sam fought the terrorists head on, how they tried to direct the fight away from the public to minimize casualties. How they saved so many people from the explosions, from the attacks throughout the city, in ways only  _they_ can. It wasn’t their fault the villains played dirty, and they were outnumbered, and they did their best to save the most people they can and it’s not their fault, what had happened.

“We had to  _try,”_ Sam says weakly. She chokes back a sob. “There’s a child. Age four. I can hear her mother crying.” 

Lena swallows again. She knows Sam is thinking of Ruby. She is safe, somewhere with Maggie who had picked her up during the onslaught of the attack, but Lena knows Sam is thinking of how it would have been if it had been their daughter. It’s a stab in her chest, the pain, and if only to let her look into her lovers’ heartache she settles into it, lets herself drown. She tries to comfort them but she does let them grieve. She stays, assures them that they have done their best and there had been nothing else to do. That whatever happened, they are still the city’s heroes, and they are still  _loved._

“You need not carry the burden of the world,” Lena tells them softly. Their grips on her hands are firm, but they don’t hurt - for all the power they have under their skins, Kara and Sam are too kind, too good, and Lena tells them over and over again. “But you do, and I’m proud of both of you. But it’s okay for you to be human, sometimes.” 

Kara and Sam lie quiet, grieving, listening still to the voices that count the dead until they fall quiet, too. Lena stays, talks over the voices. A murmur of gratitude and a declaration of  love settles into the silence, much later, and Lena knows they won’t be  _okay_ for some time, not with this in their minds, but she stays and talks through the voices in their heads.


	9. thirsty lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superreigncorp: Lena observes Kara and Sam working out at the DEO gym. The official explanation is "overseeing training" but Alex knows the only things she's overseeing are her girlfriends' abs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169150376120/superreigncorp-lena-observes-kara-and-sam-working)

Honestly. They’re just putting on a show.

Lena bites her lip as she tries to focus on the stats on the tablet she is supposed to be checking while Kara and Sam spar on the DEO gym ring.  _Tries_ being the keyword, because as she correlates each figure on her tablet with every movement by Kara or Sam, she ends up getting distracted by the rippling muscles of Kara’s back or the tense abs on Sam. The low Kryptonite rays mean they are able to spar on human strength, like how Alex and Kara usually do, but Lena can’t help her mind from rolling down the gutter, especially when Sam lands a kick that sends Kara on her back, and the brunette is straddling her and  _smirking_ that Lena just  _knows_ what she’s thinking.

Honestly. She just wants to be between them right now. Or on top. Underneath. The logistics don’t really matter, she just really wants - 

“You’re drooling,” Alex deadpans from beside her, and Lena wipes the corner of her mouth in panic except the back of her hand comes up dry. She glares at her fellow agent. 

“Let me thirst in peace, Alex,” she mutters. Alex just throws her hands up in defeat, scrunching her nose in mock disgust. 

“Just keep it in your pants, Luthor,” she grumbles. “And keep your thoughts to yourself. Friendly reminder that our boss is a  _mind reader.”_

Lena squeaks and turns beet red. 


	10. ruby's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superreigncorp: on Ruby's first date, Reign and Supergirl are "doing reconnaissance work" Lena and Alex know that they're actually watching Ruby to make sure nothing happens. Nothing gets by Ruby tho, and she notices and calls them on it later. "Seriously moms? You two were flying by every two minutes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169150873205/superreigncorp-on-rubys-first-date-reign-and)

Kara and Sam land on the third floor balcony of their home where Lena and Alex are chatting over wine. The CEO quirks up an eyebrow upon seeing them both frowning, mumbling under her breaths like they are arguing.

“How did spying go?” Alex asks with a smirk. 

Sam crosses her arms and huffs. “We weren’t spying,” she defends. “We were doing reconnaissance work.” 

Lena chuckles. “Sure. And Ruby?”

The two heroes make a sound that’s a cross between a snort and a squeak. Sam removes her mask and throws it on the loveseat beside Lena and sits down with a grumble. It’s Kara who speaks as she plops herself on the couch across her sister. “How would we know? Like Sam said. Reconnaissance work.” 

Alex and Lena share a look, then the redhead is excusing herself with  _I’ll get more wine_ even if there’s still a half full bottle on the table in front of them. Lena puts down her glass and smiles at the two. “I think it’s cute that you’re both worried,” she says fondly, “but trust Ruby. You two are probably making her nervous with your literal helicopter parenting.” 

Sam sighs heavily. “She’s growing up too soon.” 

Lena chuckles. “We’re all worried about her, love,” she smiles, “but she is still our daughter and she isn’t going off to get married anytime soon.”

At that, Kara whines and Sam groans. Lena quirks up an eyebrow again. “Honestly, here I was thinking I’d be the one dying of panic.“

“How could you be so casual about this, Lena?” Kara huffs. “Ruby is out with some boy we don’t know!”

Lena shrugs. “He’s her senior, lives in Orange corner Washington Street, favorite color blue, mother working at National City Bank and father a real estate agent,” she lists off. “I’m as worried as you are about Ruby,” she continues with a fond smile as she stands to press a kiss on Sam’s forehead, then Kara’s. “But we all know she is perfectly capable of handling herself.” 

Sam and Kara still grumble under their breaths, but they do nod.

//

The boy, Peter, drops Ruby at six in the evening, on the dot. He even walks Ruby to the door, which is opened by Kara and Sam who have their arms crossed, glaring at the boy until Ruby silently begs for them not to. The boy squeaks a good night but he does give Ruby a fond smile.

“How did it go?” Lena says, pulling the girl into a hug and kissing her temple. 

“He was really sweet,” Ruby says shyly, but then glances to Sam and Kara. “Seriously though, moms? You had to fly by every two minutes?” 

The two look away guiltily. Lena just smirks. “You let her notice you? You are losing your touch.” 

“We were being sneaky!” Kara blurts out. Lena and Ruby laugh. 

“So you  _admit,”_ Ruby says. “You do know that’s breach of our agreement.”

“Must you really teach her to be ruthless with negotiations, Lena!” Sam exclaims.

Lena just laughs.


	11. ruby's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt" Ruby is in love with her best friend, who happens to be a girl, and she talks to Lena about it because she's kind of freaking out afraid that'd jeopardize their friendship. She's not ready to disclose that to Kara and Sam yet, since that entire ordeal with Peter, and this is the kind of thing she usually talks to Lena first about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169152357560/ruby-is-in-love-with-her-best-friend-who-happens)

She’s sixteen. It’s entirely normal to have all these confusing feelings. And yet… 

Ruby stares at the message from Gail, inviting her for a sleepover. It’s…weird, the things she feels, like some sort of fondness for her best friend that’s… That’s… She groans, buries her face on the pillows.  _Confusing._

“Ruby?” A voice says, and the girl sits up in panic on her bed, hiding her phone just as mommy Lena comes in. “Are you alright? I’ve been calling for you.” 

The girl nods slowly. Her mom looks worried, for a second, and she hopes the blush isn’t really obvious on her face, but mommy Lena walks into her room and closes the door behind her. “Is everything okay?” 

Ruby is quiet for a full minute. Her phone vibrates in her hand, under her blankets, and mommy Lena is beside her on the bed in two seconds. “Hey, sweetie, don’t cry,” she coos, pulling her into a hug. Ruby doesn’t even realize she’s crying, but she is, and as mommy Lena hushes her with soft words, all the feelings come tumbling down like heavy weight on her shoulders. She sniffles and mommy Lena tells her  _it’s okay, it’s okay._

She calms down after some time. Mommy Lena is patient with her, like always, sitting there with her in silence and tenderly running her fingers through her hair. 

“Mom?” Ruby murmurs. Mommy Lena hums in response. “What is it, sweetie?” 

Ruby sighs. Gail’s messages still sit unreplied to on her phone. “Remember Peter?” She mumbles. Lena says yes, she does. Ruby sighs. “Mommy Sam and Mommy Kara haven’t really asked about him again because I think they’re glad he hasn’t shown his face,” she laughs lightly, “but I actually, um. I actually stopped seeing him some time ago.” Mommy Lena just hums again, ever so patiently. Ruby is glad for it. She picks on the hem of her shirt. “I mean, he’s…sweet, and all, and I think he’s going to be a great boyfriend. Just not…” She shrugs. “Just not to me, I guess?” 

Mommy Lena hums and nods again. “You don’t like him?” 

Ruby sighs. “I do.” She squirms. Just not… Like that.” 

Her mom nods simply. Ruby chews on her lip. “Do you like someone else?” Mommy Lena asks. At it, Ruby blushes furiously, and she hides her face on her mom’s neck. The older woman chuckles and hugs her again, runs a comforting hand down her back. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, sweetie.”

She guesses it wouldn’t hurt to talk about  _her._ Mommy Lena always seems to understand better than mommy Sam and mommy Kara - it isn’t a favoritism thing, but the two are overprotective at times, and she is glad she has mommy Lena for conversations like this. “I like someone else,” she admits in a mumble. Mommy Lena just hums in reply, asks if she knows them. Ruby is quiet for a long while before she nods. “Gail,” she finally admits.

“Gail,” Mommy Lena echoes. “Your best friend?” 

At that, the tears come again, the confusing feelings are back with full force but mommy Lena just holds her tighter. “It’s alright, sweetie,” she coos. “You like Gail. Do you want to tell her?” 

Ruby squeaks and shakes her head furiously. “I can’t, I can’t tell her. I don’t want to, it’ll- it’s going to be- she’s my best friend, mom,” Ruby whines, sniffles. “I can’t… I can’t lose her.” 

At that, mommy Lena pulls away. She’s smiling tenderly at Ruby, understanding in her eyes. “You know,” she murmurs, pushing back Ruby’s hair behind her ear. “Your moms were my best friends, too.” 

“This is different,” Ruby sighs. “She’s - I don’t even know if she’s into  _girls,_ more so into me, and I’m…” She sniffles again, wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. “I’m scared, mom.”

Mommy Lena kisses her forehead. “It’s okay to be scared,” she whispers. “It’s okay to not be brave, and it’s okay to not find the courage until after a long while.” She smiles at Ruby. “And I can’t tell you what to do, nor can your moms, all we can do is support you whatever you choose. I’ll tell you this though, Ruby.” At this, she looks wistful, like she’s remembering. “Some things are worth taking risks for.” 

Ruby sighs heavily at that. She thanks the heavens, thanks Rao for a mom like mommy Lena, and she sinks into her warm embrace before grumbling. “Okay,” she mumbles. “But can we keep this a secret for a little while as I weigh the pros and cons?” 

Mommy Lena chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Take all the time you need, sweetie.” 


	12. phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Sam keep accidentally breaking their phones so Lena comes up with a phone case that's extra strong as a Christmas gift or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169203515890/hmm-fluff-needed-for-the-ot3-kara-and-sam-keep)

Kara sheepishly lays the phone - what’s left of it anyway - on Lena’s home office desk. The raven-haired woman pauses from typing away on her laptop and throws Kara an incredulous eyebrow raise. 

“That’s your fifth, isn’t it?” She asks flatly. 

Kara snorts, laughs awkwardly, then shrugs helplessly as she pushes her glasses up her nose. “No… My fourth, I think?” 

Lena just stares at her as she opens her desk drawer. The woman places another mangled phone on the table beside Kara’s. “Honestly. It’s like you and Sam are competing on who can destroy the most phones in a quarter.” 

 _It was an accident_ is replied to Lena, both by Kara in front of her and by Sam, shouting from downstairs. Lena rolls her eyes. “Yet you complain about my ‘rich ass,’“ Lena mutters as she takes the phones back in her drawer. 

 _We are so not,_ Kara and Sam reply again, and Lena huffs - only to fluster when Kara kisses her cheek, whispers  _you’re the best, I love you_  before bolting out. 

Lena rolls her eyes again. She isn’t whipped, nor a sugar mommy, despite what Maggie says. She is going to hold back from getting the two new phones until they learn that they can’t keep breaking their stupid devices because of whatever accident. 

She lasts all of three hours, because her phone has been sitting quiet beside her laptop. Usually, Kara and Sam would be sending her texts or snaps, and when they aren’t busy, they would call, except since they don’t have their phones, they can’t exactly do that. She groans, calls herself whipped, and orders them phones anyway. 

 _Those_ phones last all of three weeks, until they break after some fight and Lena just had to ask  _why_ Kara and Sam are bringing their phones to a fight. The two shrug meekly, apologize and kiss Lena on the cheek, and the raven-haired woman just shakes her head, gets them new phones, but this time, calls her R&D division for a special project.

Kara and Sam manage to break only two more phones until the cases are ready. She had them made in black for Sam and blue for Kara, and she calls them to her home office with the boxes laid out on her desk, meets them with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

“Christmas is in two weeks, isn’t it?” Lena starts. “Consider this the first of your gifts, and for Rao’s sake  _please_ don’t break these. I will be actually  _mad_ this time if you do.” She rolls her eyes at herself. “Also probably turned on because these are reinforced alloys from the materials of your Kryptonian pods so if you break them that’s really,  _really_ impressive, but that’s beside the point.” She pushes the boxes towards the two, who are just brightly grinning like kids on Christmas day. They get their phones and seem to test them. Lena just stares. “Well? Where’s my kiss?” 

Kara and Sam look at each other, place their phones back down, and smirk at Lena. “Oh, darling. You’re getting more than just a kiss.” 


	13. lillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay, but how does Lillian take to the ot3 and the fact that now she has a granddaughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169171284370/okay-but-how-does-lillian-take-to-the-ot3-and-the)

Lillian pops up like a pimple of a flawless face, one day when Lena and Kara are visiting Sam. She walks into the CFO’s office, all imposing aura and mysterious smile, as she takes in the three of them.

“Mother,” Lena greets stiffly. Sam and Kara tense, fists clenching on their sides, and Lillian just sighs.

"There’s no need for hostility,” she points out. Lena laughs.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” she says. “Why are you here? What do you want?” 

Lillian looks at her at that. For a moment, Lena thinks her features soften into something of…concern, or an emotion that is related to  _caring,_ almost, but that’s impossible, because this is Lillian Luthor. “I just wanted to see with my own eyes if the news I have received is true.” She glances at Sam and Kara. Lena can see their jaws set firmly, shoulders tense as if ready to pounce anytime. “It’s like you’re fixated on mocking me and the cause, Lena. Really? Not one, but  _two_ Kryptonians?”

Lena growls. “Leave my family alone.” 

Another unfamiliar expression passes through Lillian’s face before it disappears. “Yes. Ruby, was it?” At the name, the three women step forward. Lena raises her index finger, glares at her mother. 

“Do  _not_ come anywhere near our daughter,” she hisses, so menacingly that Lillian visibly swallows. 

“Am I not allowed to come see my granddaughter?” 

Lena laughs sharply. “You have lost that right when you threatened our lives. Repeatedly, I might add.” 

Lillian is quiet for sometime. Lena shakes her head and gestures to the door. “You can leave the same way you came in. Unless you want to be dragged out.” The older woman stares at Lena for a moment, then looks at Sam and Kara.

“Hurt her and I will end both of you,” she says, before she is walking out the door. Lena takes a shuddering breath as soon as she’s gone, her eyes watering, because that  _threat_ has been the closest to a mother she has been to Lena. Warm arms wrap around her, soft words calming her down. 

“I’m okay,” Lena murmurs after a while. Comforting kisses are pressed on her temples and it’s Kara who speaks, after. “Should’ve have told her you have a type.” 

Lena smiles.


	14. smut - no red sun pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: where Kara and Sam both fuck Lena using their powers like vibrating hands superspeed fucking (freeze breath on her pussy maybe??) and Lena begs and begs and begs bc Kara LOVES it and Sam is addicted to dirty talk so she fucks Lena while making Kara close her eyes and try to describe what they're doing through superhearing that's it sorry for my sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169172723755/hi-could-you-write-a-smut-where-kara-and-sam-both)

“Safeword?” Sam asks as she settles on Lena’s right. Kara is between Lena’s legs now, kissing up her thighs, and Lena is  _trembling._ Without the red sun lamp, the Kryptonians can hear her racing heartbeat, her already ragged breathing even if they haven’t done anything yet.

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down,” Lena rasps. “Please.” 

Sam and Kara share a look. The blonde hums and leans down to kiss Lena’s mound, making the woman shudder and whimper  _please_ again. She’s already wet, soaking even, and when Kara drags her tongue up her slit, she drowns in Lena’s taste. The raven-haired woman reaches down to grab Kara’s hair, pull her closer to where she needed her, but Sam stops her with a hand on her wrists and pins them above her head. Lena whines again, begs  _again,_ but Kara takes her time - kisses and nips Lena’s thighs for several moments before licking her teasingly, only to return to her trembling thighs.

“For fuck’s sake, Kara -” Lena hisses, but Sam swallows her plea with a kiss as she cups Lena’s breast, flicks her thumb over her nipple, and Lena arches and groans low in her throat because Kara chooses this time to wrap her lips around her clit. Lena bucks her hips, pulls back from the kiss as she feels Kara’s hot mouth shift, and seconds later a cold tongue is pressing against her sensitive bud. “Fuck, Rao, Kara,  _please_ ,” she sobs, and Kara finally,  _finally_ listens, slides two fingers inside Lena with a groan and cool breath against her cunt. Lena moans her name in pleasure, her back arching, breasts pressing into Sam’s exploring hands. Sam whispers in her ear, telling her  _you look so beautiful like this, beloved,_ but they go past Lena’s head as she screams, yet again, when Kara’s fingers inside her move faster, brushing against that spot inside her that made her see stars.

Fucking super speed. “I’m so close,” Lena cries, her hips moving desperately as she chases her orgasm, and Kara lets her hump her mouth, cold tongue against her clit, fingers working her g-spot at inhuman speed, and when Sam whispers  _come for us, beloved,_ Lena’s mouth hangs open in her pleasure as her body catches, trembles, and she comes and comes and comes.

Kara crawls up on Lena’s left, proud smile on her lips and Lena’s juices on her chin. Sam pulls her to a kiss, then sucks her fingers clean, and Lena groans under them, muttering  _let me catch my breath at least._ Sam giggles, kisses Lena’s temple, and whispers  _I’m not done with you yet._ Lena whimpers at that, and when Sam reaches down to caress her thighs she trembles, yet again, and despite her supposed sensitivity she parts her legs for Sam’s teasing touches.

“So wet still,” Sam muses, dragging her finger up and down Lena’s soaked folds that makes the raven-haired woman whimper. Sam licks her lips, looks to Kara - who is busy kissing and probably marking Lena’s neck. “Close your eyes.”

Kara looks confused as she pauses midway leaving a bite on Lena’s pulse point but she does, and Sam watches her swallow thickly as Lena moans, when Sam slides two fingers inside Lena’s grasping hole yet again. “Hear that, Kar?” Sam murmurs. Kara nods shakily, rests her forehead against the whimpering Lena’s cheek. “Tell Lena what you hear,” Sam continues, so casually as if she doesn’t have the CEO moaning for more beside her. Kara licks her lips.

“Y-you’re soaked, Lena,” Kara stammers, as if easing herself into the rhythm of this thing once more. Lena whines, bucks her hips against Sam’s teasing fingers. “So tight. Like you don’t want Sam to pull out.” Kara groans as Sam does exactly that, the squelching sound amplified despite the racing heartbeats that the two Kryptonians hear. Lena whimpers  _please fuck me, Sam,_ and Sam coos and kisses her temple.

“If Kara’s a good girl, I will,” Sam promises, and she licks her lips as she watches Kara swallow again, willing herself to do as asked. Sam pushes her fingers back in, agonizingly slow, curls her fingers and does the same Kara does. Kara chokes on her words but pushes through, words getting breathy as she describes to Lena what she can hear - wet skin on skin, Lena’s desperate whimpers, the way she swallows back a moan when Sam brushes against her clit. 

 _“Please, Sam,”_ Lena begs again. Sam hums, picks up from her leisurely pace until Lena is screaming again, and she murmurs for Kara to open her eyes. They share a look. Sam smirks, and a second later, two cool mouths descend on perky nipples and Sam and Kara suck, lick at a rhythm, and Lena screams their names as she comes, again and again, until she is nothing but a quivering mess under her lovers’ touch. 

“You okay?” Sam asks, much later when she has cleaned up her fingers and Lena has managed to catch her breath. Lena giggles tiredly.

“I’m wonderful.”


	15. amber (the new half kryptonian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber, their first baby (and the new half kryptonian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an anon who discussed this with me, so all credit goes to them. Discussion [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168982869780/yes-kara-giving-them-a-massage-while-introducing) and [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168984014060/i-know-im-sorry-im-having-so-many-feelings) and also [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169171935275/happy-new-year-okay-but-does-lena-who-gets)

Lena comes home one day and finds Kara, Ruby and Sam all a piled up, napping on the couch and she _feels_  her heart expands tenfold. She takes a seat on the other couch and watches them as they sleep. 

Sam is the first to register her presence and with the practiced easy of a parent, that accuracy of movements one does to not wake the child as you leave the bed or when you put them down on their crib, she extricates herself from her girlfriend and daughter and molds herself into Lena’s side. She kisses Lena softly and nuzzles at her jaw. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I was looking at the three of you and-” Lena lets out a shuddering breath, trying to keep a hold of her emotions. “-And my heart never felt so full,” she says and Sam tangles their hands. “But?” Sam asks sensing there’s more to it. “Is it crazy… That I want it to be fuller?” Lena whispers. “What do you mean, Lena?” Sam lifts her head so she can look at Lena’s eyes. “I think I want a baby.” 

“You do?” “I know I sound crazy. I’m so happy. I’m so, so, so happy, but I-” “You don’t sound crazy. Love generates love, I get that, trust me.” Sam kisses Lena’s knuckles. “This is a conversation we need to have between the three of us, but, I’d love to become a mom again, and I don’t think Kara is going to object to that.” They look at Kara’s direction and she’s awake, there’s a tear track on her left cheek.

Clearly she listened to the entire exchange. She nods with a grin. “I love you.” She mouths, directed at the both of them. They mouth the declaration back. And then their baby gets lulled to sleep every night by those lullabies Alura and Astra used to sing to Kara. 

//

Lena is the one who gets pregnant and carries the baby. They don’t tell Ruby first, because it’s new and they don’t want her to worry, but she is the first to confirm that Lena is in fact pregnant because on Thursdays they hang out at the L-Corp labs and Ruby notices a faint heartbeat and she almost drops a test tube because  _mom? um, I think - I think I’m hearing something - a - another heartbeat? I’m -_ and Lena’s heart races and she tells Ruby and they call Kara and Sam and they go to the DEO because they sure as hell ain’t trusting their Kryptonian/human baby to someone else.

Kara and Sam, every dutiful wives, obey Lena’s every whim and craving, and thank Rao for super speed and flying on this planet because Lena’s rich ass rears its head sometimes, craving for  _danish pastries from that little bakery in Italy when we went?_ or  _those chocolates from Switzerland please._

//

“Push!” 

Lena screams. She holds Kara’s hand on her right and Sam’s on her left, and the two Kryptonians actually  _wince_ at the force their hands are crushed with. “I hate both of you!” Lena cries out as she screams, pushes as directed. “I’m  _never_ going to have your baby again!  _I_   _hate both of you!”_

And the baby cries, and Lena cries too when she is handed the little bundle of joy, who has Kara’s hair and Sam’s eyes, and she mumbles a watery  _I love you_ and accepts their kisses despite her sweaty face.

//

Sam is on the couch, working on her laptop, her feet on Lena’s lap as the CEO massages her feet and talks to Ruby over her shoulder about her homework. There’s a shriek that bursts into giggles from somewhere, and when Lena looks to the direction of the sound there comes young Amber, squealing  _yeyu! yeyu!_ as she wobble-runs towards the couch in her half-worn Supergirl onesie. She is followed by a laughing Kara, a change of clothing on her shoulder, yelling  _she’s escaped!,_ then with her superspeed she picks up the giggling toddler in her arms and peppers her with kisses. “I caught you now, is’kah,” Kara chuckles, but Amber laughs and squirms in her arms before she’s **-**

 _Oh Rao,_ she’s flying!

There’s a collective jolt of panic and Sam’s laptop falls to the ground with a crack but it’s Ruby who flies up and pulls Amber into her arms, murmuring “don’t give them a heart attack, Amber,” before laughing and glancing to her moms who are in various states of shock.

//

Childbirth is  _hard,_ and Kara and Sam aren’t sure they want Lena to go through that again, but it’s Lena who brings it up, when Amber is two years old and her eyes are more green when she’s excited, that she wants another baby. 


	16. first anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara Lena and Sam celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169170819285/superreigncorp-fluff-kara-lena-and-sam-celebrate)

The first had been  _crazy  -_ it’s individually their  _first_ anniversary, after a long while, and even weeks before they have things planned:

Sam has already outlined all the food she would prepare for a homemade picnic under the Northern Lights - she and Kara could fly out Lena - and she had already planned the day before, when she would cook them without arousing suspicion - she had enlisted Jess’s help for  _meetings on this day, lots of meetings._ She has a playlist ready, too, some portable speakers they could bring, and that was that. 

Kara, on the other hand, has enlisted the help of Eliza to help her cook because she  _can’t_ to save her life. She has rattled all of their favorites to her mother, who nodded sagely and promised that  _yes, Kara, the food will be there that night,_ because Kara is panicking even if she says she is  _cool, I’m cool, totally not nervous._ She planned on sprucing up the rooftop of her apartment with lots of those electric candles and fairy lights to add a flair of romantic touch, and they could eat and drink wine on warm blankets under the stars, and that was that.

Lena had sat down with J’onn and Alex, requested them that should there be any emergency that would need Supergirl and Reign’s help, that the DEO handle it. J’onn had stared at her blankly and Alex snorted, and Lena flatly said  _I’m serious, it’s our anniversary,_ and they had stared at each other for all of five minutes until J’onn relented and said  _only until midnight._ Lena had accepted it. She also bought out their favorite restaurant for the night, bought out three flower shops, written love letters (she didn’t cry writing them, at all), and had everything ready for that day - messengers to bring the flowers to Sam’s and Kara’s office, Eve to set her “meetings” that day so she isn’t around once they arrive, the cars to pick her girlfriends up, and that was that. 

Except, one night, many days before the date - their anniversary was the date, a year back, when Ruby had asked who was dating her mom, and Lena accidentally sliced open her thumb and Kara crushed a perfectly working glue gun in their surprise - Ruby had asked them, so casually, what their plans are for their anniversary. 

The Arias living room fell quiet at the question, and the three women, who are littered about on the couch - Kara and Sam working on their laptop, Lena reading her science journal of the week - share a look. An awkward laughter, a bashful glance, and a nervous sigh after, they ended up talking about their plans - because, well, it does make sense for them to, especially when they realize just how  _crazy_ their plans are for a day.

“I mean, it doesn’t really matter what you guys do, right?” Ruby calls out from where she works on the coffee table, breezing through her math homework. “As long as you three are together?” 

The three share a look at that, because Ruby is right.

(What happens that day: Supergirl and Reign aren’t called for any emergencies. Flowers with long, handwritten love letters are sent to Sam’s and Kara’s offices.  Eliza sends  _a lot_ of food to Kara’s apartment. Sam cooks  _a lot_ of food. Dinner happens on Kara’s rooftop, on warm blankets under the stars and Sam’s playlist in the background of their light chatter and laughter. Kara calls dibs to be in charge for next year’s anniversary, Lena points out that it should be charted and scheduled throughout the week instead, and the promise in those plans scream commitment that they eagerly take, and the first anniversary might have been a little crazy but it’s  _them_ that matters.)


	17. jett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Miscarriage and having to explain it to Ruby and Amber. There are some things that even Supergirl and Reign cannot fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169173430350/superreigncorp-prompt-and-yes-its-angsty)

Amber is two years old when they try again, because Lena is still full of love to give and Kara and Sam are too, and Ruby is excited because she’s been a kickass big sister so far. So they try again - the same way this time, and they had high expectations because Amber was successful, the first try. 

It must have been luck, the first time, or the universe deemed their good luck depleted. They wanted a boy this time, and Jett would be his name - a precious stone like Ruby and Amber. The Kryptonians in the household have started hearing his heartbeat earlier than Ruby had Amber’s, at six weeks, and they have collectively stopped what they were doing that Tuesday and turned to Lena, who was reading, gasped  _it’s him,_ and they have fussed over Lena, that night, and even Amber had blubbered  _yeyu yeyu_ and pressed her ear over Lena’s belly like Ruby had done.

Except, one day, instead of the morning sickness Lena expects, she wakes up with intense back pain that carries on as cramps as she gets up. Kara and Sam asks if she is okay, but something is wrong, and when Lena gets up there’s blood, so much of it, and she cries, whimpers  _Jett,_ and Kara and Sam hurry to take her to the DEO. 

Lena takes it the hardest, as expected. Blames herself for not taking care of  _him_ enough, even though Kara and Sam know she had done her best. She cries that night, the next night too, clutching his sonogram as she curls into herself, barely accepting the food or the comforting touches Kara and Sam have to offer. 

Which is why it is terrifying, that next day, when there is only coldness on her face. Kara and Sam wake up to her sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at the walls, and when Sam reaches for her, Lena sniffles once, shrugs, and turns to them with a smile that lacked emotion.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “For losing him.” 

It’s the first time Kara and Sam let Lena see them cry, and Lena apologizes again because  _he’s your son too and I’m sorry I’ve been selfish,_ and Kara assure her that  _it’s not your fault, beloved,_ and when Lena’s facade breaks and she cries again, Sam and Kara hold her whispering  _we’re here for you, we’re here for you._

It’s agonizing, because for two people deemed as  _gods_ by humans, Kara and Sam can do nothing to help Lena. They try anyway. They come downstairs, tears still in their eyes, to find Ruby playing with Amber in the living room. The blonde girl notices them, too, utters  _yeyu_  in such a concerned voice despite her innocence and Lena breaks, yet again. Ruby cries, too, when Sam tells her softly, above Lena’s sobs, that Jett is gone, but she holds on to Lena tightly.

“Jett is with Rao and the stars now, is’kah,” Kara whispers to Amber, who wraps her arms around Lena in attempt to comfort her crying mother. Ruby whispers  _I’m sorry, moms,_ and she stays, offering her mothers comfort, too, and they stay there for a while until their tears subside into quiet hiccups. 

“I love all of you,” Lena whispers, and it’s instantly echoed to her by four voices, even Amber saying a garbled  _layu!,_ and they might not be okay now, and they might be grieving now, but they have each other.

They talk. A lot. Healing takes time, they know. Sam and Kara ask Lena how she is every day, and Alex and Maggie come over almost every night, bringing cheer and food, and Amber is giggling and Ruby is at least smiling again, after some time, but they talk a lot. Things get better. Eliza comes over during the weekends, and she talks to Lena too, tells her she’s so strong, and tells Sam and Kara that they are doing wonderfully, and that they may have lost him but he is with the stars now, and what’s important is they are together. 

Healing takes time, that they know. They remember him, every year, and when Amber is older and she asks about the sonogram that is framed in the living room, her mothers and Ruby sit with her and talk about Jett, her baby brother, who joined Rao and the stars when she was two. Amber nods, asks for ice cream, and Ruby asks her mothers if they’re okay and they nod, too, because they are, now, with all of them together. The pile up to the kitchen, Amber already raiding the fridge, and Kara and Sam hold Lena as they whisper  _we love you_ to him.


	18. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena and Sam were away on a business trip and they got home earlier just to find out Kara and their daughters fast asleep in their bed because they missed them and didn’t want to sleep in their own bedrooms and Kara didn't want to sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169169698805/lena-and-sam-were-away-on-a-business-trip-and-they)

Sam easily carries hers and Lena’s luggage into the house as Lena waved their cab driver goodbye. The house is quiet, too quiet, especially given it’s early in the evening. Usually, Ruby would be in front of the TV on a Saturday like this, sometimes with Kara beside her on the floor while they demolished several boxes of pizza and played Mario Kart or Overcooked. Baby Amber would be squealing on her walker, or worse, crying out for one of her moms to carry her, which is probably code for  _let me fly you monsters_ \- she has since showed her flying abilities, which is frankly  _terrifying_ at night, and after that first incident they had installed red sun lamps in the nursery. 

(They don’t want to think about when she starts showing super strength or, Rao forbid, super speed. Lena dreads changing nappies in the future.)

Sam and Lena had been gone a full week to settle some business in Europe, but had decided to come home early instead of early Monday morning because they don’t deal well with homesickness. Even if they had nightly conference calls and Kara and Ruby could technically fly out to come see them at this point, no one wanted to leave baby Amber, and besides, nothing is better than home. 

“You think they’re asleep?” Lena murmurs as she closes the door behind them. Sam nods, listening to three slumbering heartbeats. 

“Yeah,” she confirms with a fond smile. “In our bedroom, actually.” 

The two make their way to the bedroom, and Sam’s breath catches in her throat at the heartwarming sight they are greeted with - Kara is on the middle of the bed, arms around Ruby and Amber, who both hug her tightly. Amber’s blonde head is tucked under Kara’s chin and the baby is cooing in her sleep. Kara snores lightly, and Ruby is wearing one of Lena’s old MIT shirts. Sam hears a soft sniffle and she looks beside her to see Lena tearing up.

“Hey,” Sam whispers, reaching out to put her hand on the small of Lena’s back and pull her closer. “What’s wrong?”

Lena shakes her head and chuckles wetly. “Nothing, nothing,” she whispers back. “Just- I- I love all of you. My heart is bursting with love and I- Rao, this is stupid, but I just- “ 

Sam pulls her into a warm hug, murmurs  _we love you too,_ and she pulls back when she hears heartbeats shift. She looks back to see Ruby stirring, and soon after baby Amber is blubbering  _yeyu_ and squirming under Kara’s arm. Lena wipes her tears as quick as she can but Ruby catches her tears, asks  _mom? what’s wrong?,_ and Sam and Lena shake their heads as they walk to the bed and sit to accept the warm hugs from the three that welcome their home.

“Missed you both,” Kara murmurs, voice still laced with sleep, as she presses soft kisses on Lena’s and Sam’s temples. “Amber cried a lot the first night.”

At this, the blonde girl squeals and giggles, then raises her arms for Lena to pick her up. The CEO easily does, coos  _did you miss us, is’kah?,_ and she is answered with a giggle that has all of them laughing. 

It’s Ruby who speaks after. “Moms? Can we sleep with you tonight?” She asks shyly. The three women don’t even need to look at each other, they just nod and say yes. 

“But we have to go downstairs and make a blanket fort,” Sam points out. “It’s more comfortable than fitting ourselves on the bed.” 

Kara and Ruby grin. “Blanket fort!” They yell together, and Lena and Sam are welcomed home yet again with laughter and fierce hugs and love, so much of it.


	19. amber's first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amber's first day of school and the moms being misty eyed because now she's growing up too fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169174127750/can-we-have-some-ot3-fluff-ambers-first-day-of)

“Amber! Please come back down and let me finish your braid, is’kah,” Lena sighs as she looks up to the ceiling where the blonde toddler floats upside down.

“ _Zha!”_ The child giggles. Moments later, Kara and Sam come in, all-dressed up as well, carrying their own bags plus Amber’s. Lena rolls her eyes at them.

“Your glasses are skewed, Kara, and Sam’s lipstick is on your collar,” she points out as she takes Amber’s backpack. Kara flushes and fixes her glasses, and Sam just laughs as she flies up to catch Amber and lower her back to her seat. 

“Sweetie, what did we talk about flying?” She tells the blonde girl as she sits her on her chair. Amber pouts - it’s the  _same_ pout Kara uses on them to get her way and it’s terrifying how the girl just  _knows_ how to use it. 

“No fwying, yeyu,” she mumbles. She grumbles and Lena mouths  _thank you_ , kisses her cheek, then proceeds to finish Amber’s braid. Kara double-checks the toddler’s bag, muttering the contents:  _pencil case, check, notebook, check, lunch, check._

“Where’s Ruby?” Sam asks. 

As if on cue, Ruby comes bounding down the staircase, dressed up too, thankfully, hair in a side ponytail and backpack in tow. Sam hands Ruby her lunchbox, which she accepts with a thank you, before she gives Kara her own. Lena isn’t given one, having mentioned she has a lunch meeting with an investor, and when Lena is done with Amber’s braid, she asks if everyone is ready. At the collective  _yes,_ they all head to the SUV, Ruby at the passengers’ seat, Kara and Sam at the backseat with Amber between them, and Lena driving. 

They drop Ruby first. The girl wishes Amber good luck and tells her mothers goodbye, and Lena sees her hold hands with Gail who had been waiting by the driveway - she was glad that had worked out just fine - and afterwards, they head to Amber’s preschool. Kara brings her bag and holds her hand, Sam the other, and Lena takes a picture of them to send to Alex, Maggie, and Eliza, with a message that reads  _her first day, who’s crying?_

Three messages come in reading  _you._

Amber, thankfully, is excited to be in school. She eagerly tugs her mothers’ hands to the direction of the other children playing outside their room. The teacher, Miss Carlton, recognizes them right away, and she welcomes them with a handshake and  _hi Amber!_ as she takes her bag and ushers for her to come in. Amber looks to her moms, and the three bend over to hug her - Kara reminding her softly  _no flying, is’kah,_ and the girl nods obediently. “I wuv you, mommies,” she says with a toothy grin and the three send her off with fond smiles, watches her run and eagerly say hi to the other children. 

Lena sniffles. “She’s growing up so fast.”

Kara groans. “Don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry.”

“Me too. I can’t cry,” Sam mutters. “I have a meeting in half an hour.” 

They share a laugh, give Amber one last wave before she is ushered inside the classroom with the rest of the kids. The three are understandably nervous, but they leave with much hesitation and Lena volunteers to pick her up later when school lets out.

(There were a couple of mothers who look at them in disdain, and Lena just  _knows_ there is going to be some tension during the PTA meeting.)


	20. flirty lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena brazenly flirts with Supergirl and Reign in public. The paparazzi have a field day and Alex is this close to losing her ever-loving mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originall posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169213836675/prompt-lena-brazenly-flirts-with-supergirl-and)

It was, for once, not a social visit. Supergirl and Reign are at the Luthor’s Children Hospital hallways after visiting the children as a New Year’s welcome - Lena didn’t even have to ask the two, they readily volunteered - and the CEO is walking them out of the building. Unsurprisingly, the media is there, along with every other patient, staff, and visitor of the hospital.

And yet, Lena couldn’t help herself. 

She keeps throwing Kara and Sam loaded glances, smirks that hold  _so much_ meaning, keeps brushing her elbows with the two as she walks between them. They are supposed to be discussing plans for their attendance at the charity gala - as heroes, of course - if only to boost donations from rich pricks who think they can suck up to a Luthor and National City’s heroes, but Kara is too distracted by the way Lena licks her lips more often than necessary. Sam is blushing too, and thank Rao for her mask, because Lena has never been this  _shameless._

“What do you think?” Lena asks. 

Kara shakes her head from her reverie and Sam clears her throat. The blonde hums questioningly while Sam croaks out  _what?_ , and it seems like that is exactly what Lena is waiting for. She pauses in her steps and Kara - Supergirl - almost trips, thankfully catching herself by hovering above the tiled floor and lowering herself with a nervous swallow. 

“I asked if it was okay for you to  _come_ earlier,” Lena says casually, except her eyebrow is quirked up in an almost knowing way. Sam squeaks uncharacteristically, glances around them in hopes no one heard  _that._ Lena just chuckles. “During the charity gala, I mean.” 

The heroes laugh awkwardly at that and they nod, rather enthusiastically. They continue their walk. “O-of course, Miss Luthor,” Kara says, clears her throat. “Anything.” 

It’s the wrong answer, clearly, because Lena’s smile turns into one of her seductive smirks and the two Kryptonians have to look away. “Easy there now, Supergirl,” Lena muses, and the way she drawls that stupid name makes desire prickle the heroes skins. “That’s such a loaded offer, don’t you think?” 

Sam swallows thickly. Kara licks her lips, and when they finally reach the lobby - more photographers now, and it’s like Lena wants everyone to see, like she is testing the waters - Lena lets the two heroes walk ahead. When they turn back to her, Lena leans up, shuffles closer, reaches her hands to hold the heroes’ biceps of steel and whispers  _maybe when we all get home, hm?_

And if Kara and Sam let out a whimper at that, they will deny it to the grave, but can they be blamed if a brazen Lena is just so,  _so_ alluring? 

It’s Sam who recovers first, gives Lena a smile that only means trouble for the raven-haired woman. “Careful the line you thread, Miss Luthor. It might snap.” 

“Oh. I was counting on it.” Lena smiles. It’s a warm smile, fit for the front page, except her eyes are twinkling with a familiar mirth. “Always a  _pleasure,_ seeing both of you.” 

//

Social media explodes, soon after, with various articles and photos and  _thousands and thousands_ of tweets and speculations, and Alex groans because the filter notifications the DEO has placed on Supergirl and Reign were supposedly for  _security_ reasons, not this kind of gossip. The screens display various angles of pictures of the three of them, Lena all smirks and touches that  _shouldn’t_ even look remotely sexual, and Kara almost as red as her stupid cape and Sam unable to hide her blush even under her mask.

 

> _Lena Luthor: Kryptonite Herself?_
> 
> _Supergirl and Reign’s Weakness Found!_
> 
> _An Out of this World Love Triangle?_
> 
> _L-Corp’s Lena Luthor - L is for… Lesbian?_
> 
> _@tmz | If we were Lena Luthor we’ll definitely get in the middle of THAT_
> 
> _@thethirstisreal | we’re not even reading between the lines, we died of the tension and sheer gay aura of this SINGLE PHOTO._
> 
> _@wlwwednesdays | Lena Luthor - our new lesbian goddess!_
> 
> _@curiousfella | so do y’all think Lena Luthor is a top?_
> 
> _@supergirlrawmepls | I cannot fucking believe that SG is probably a bottom…… still I’ll get on top of that_
> 
> _@reignismydaddy | but how does she cuff them if they can break through stuff????_

 

Alex throws her head back and curses her job. She was going to kill all three of them.


	21. stay away from lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to previous chapter. Prompt: So at the charity gala, people keep flirting with Lena and it drives Kara and Sam (who are there as Supergirl and Reign) nuts. Let's just say that they.... claim her later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169457449800/oooh-so-at-the-charity-gala-people-keep-flirting)

“You look stunning tonight, Ms. Luthor.”

“Always a pleasure seeing you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Ms. Luthor! You look beautiful, as always.” 

“Lovely dress, Ms. Luthor, fitting for such a lovely woman.” 

 _Honestly._ Can all these people just stop sucking up to Lena? Kara tries her best to look friendly as she mingles in the hall, too, for the charity gala that apparently has any and every influential person in National City and nearby areas in attendance. It’s one of the reasons why Supergirl and Reign are attending, for security, and also so these politicians and businesspeople could amp up their donations for the sake of good publicity. 

Kara isn’t enjoying it though, not with every breathing creature in the stupid event walking towards Lena to offer her a compliment or seven, or shake her hand for much longer than necessary, or look at her or worse, lower. 

As much as she liked that dress on Lena, it  _irks_ her that other people are looking at her like that. She knows it’s pointless to feel like this, but she  _does_ and she just wants to fly Lena away from all these vultures and they would go home with Sam.

Ugh. Suckers.

“Lena,” a woman purrs. Kara grits her teeth and turns to the direction of the voice. She pauses walking and looks across the room, scowls at the woman with long auburn hair, wearing the most scandalous of dresses - did her dress got ripped in the car? why is there a slit from the top of her thigh down? - who stands  _too_ close to Lena. Sam stands stiffly beside the blonde heroine, arms crossed as she watches the scene unfold too. They hear Lena giggle as she accepts the kiss on the cheek the woman offers. 

“Who’s that?” Kara hisses. Sam scoffs.

“Isabella Mancini,” the brunette hisses. “Italian billionaire, has been on L-Corp radar for months. I didn’t know she was in town.” 

Apparently, Lena didn’t know too, considering she tells this Isabella that  _it’s such a nice surprise to see you!_ The redhead just smiles, pulls Lena into  _another_  hug that catches the raven-haired woman off-guard. 

“I wouldn’t pass off a chance to see you, Lena,” Isabella drawls at a pitch Kara is entirely too familiar with, except she doesn’t feel good shivers. She feels like shooting laser beams and burning that redhead’s stupid hair off. “Especially when you’re wearing - “ 

Lena laughs sharply. “Now, now, Isa,” she chuckles nervously, ducks her head to throw Kara and Sam a small, apologetic glance before turning to the Italian woman. “We’re here for a good cause, not such games.” 

“Ever the good girl,” Isabella smirks, and Kara is glad she keeps whatever she planned on saying to herself. “One of these days, Luthor.”

Lena smiles politely. “I highly doubt it, Isa.” She clasps her hands in front of her when the redhead finally takes a step back into professional distance. Lena gestures behind her. “Now. Let me introduce you to some investors you need to meet.”

Kara narrows her eyes as Isabella hooks her arm around Lena’s, walking  _too_ close to their girlfriend for the two Kryptonians’ comfort. 

“You’re two seconds away from shooting laser beams, Kara,” Sam whispers to her, and when the blonde realizes this, she finally calms down, just a tiny bit. She can’t, not when Lena introduces this Isabella woman to other businessmen and the redhead laughs like - 

Like  _she’s_ the proud girlfriend. Kara scoffs, finds herself taking a step forward only to be stopped by Sam’s hand on her shoulders. “Behave,” Sam warns, though there’s a jealous glint in her eyes. Kara assumes she has the same look in hers. “It’s just business, Kara.” 

Kara knows that. It doesn’t mean she likes the way all these people seem to throw themselves into Lena’s feet. There’s a young, rugged looking businessman who brags about his latest achievement in technology and how he would love to present his credentials to Lena. There’s another woman, when Isabella had finally left Lena’s arm, that walks up to the raven-haired CEO to introduce herself with a lingering handshake and a smile that seems entirely too smitten too be professional. There’s even a couple who look like they want to invite Lena to the bathroom and don’t even try to hide their interest.

It was excruciating to hold back her raging jealousy. Also the laser beams threatening to shoot out of her eyes. Sam is practically vibrating, too, muttering under her breath how she should have come as L-Corp CFO instead, because DEO’s protocol to keep away from Lena because  _you’re there as heroes not girlfriends_ is absolute crap right now. Kara is just thankful that Lena pays these flirty suckers no mind, always ready to steer the direction of the conversation away from her love life or if she’s free next Friday back into business and the objective of the gala. 

Kara almost loses it when one cheeky engineer from Star City comes up to Lena and tells her  _your dress would look better on my floor._ Lena seems to lose it, too, and she smiles politely at him before flicking her gaze towards the two heroes.

“I’m sorry. I already have someone to do that for me.” 

//

As soon as the function hall closes - Lena made sure to stay back to make sure everything has gone smoothly until the end, much to the Kryptonians’ displeasure - and the raven-haired woman is alone at her L-Corp office, Supergirl and Reign land on her balcony. Lena is barely able to get a greeting in before they’re on her. 

Lena’s dress ends up a piece of fabric on her carpeted floor. Before the night ends, Sam’s and Kara’s names are screamed into the night, and Lena has to skip work the next day because she’s unable to walk properly and no make-up can hide the hickeys on her neck and jaw. Sam works from home because she had to order a new desk, and Kara -

Well. Kara skipped work because her girlfriends are home.


	22. distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena goes on to her balcony during a party in a rather... revealing dress. Supergirl and Reign, who are patrolling the area, see her and and up flying into a building. (different buildings of course, they're not flying the same way obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169446701060/lena-goes-on-to-her-balcony-during-a-party-in-a)

Alex taps on her tablet as she looks up at the readings on the screen. She reaches for her earpiece. “No signs of threat that we can see from our end, Supergirl, Reign.” She puts her tablet on the table and crosses her arms. “Yours?”

The familiar crackle is a muted sound as Kara’s voice comes in. “Nothing I can see over here at CatCo. Your area, Reign?”

Sam comes in. “Heading over at L-Corp. When we’re done here, blondie, we have to go change. I have to meet some investors.” 

Kara hums in affirmation. Alex rolls their eyes at them. 

“Alright,” Sam continues. “Nothing in my area either, just-”

There’s a loud crashing sound of impact on concrete. Alex hears Sam grunt through her earpiece and she panics, tells Vasquez to check in on L-Corp vicinity for any sign of attack. Kara’s voice is in her ear, too, asking Sam what happened, if she’s okay, and that she’s on her way, in all of two seconds. Alex purses her lips and flicks her gaze across the screen to read through the displays Vasquez has pulled up of the L-Corp area. “What do you got for me, Supergirl?” Alex says to her earpiece. Vasquez tells her there’s  _nothing_ the satellites and scanners are picking up. The agent grits her teeth. Something is wrong. 

There’s another crash from her earpiece. Alex’s heart drops and she turns, ready to run to her sister if she’s in danger. “Kara,” she demands. “Kara, can you hear me? What happened?” She can only hear a grunt and a curse that sounds Kryptonian, and Alex growls. She looks to J’onn, whose face is dead serious as well.

“Assemble the tactical team,” J’onn orders, and Alex nods, turns to her soldiers. 

“Kara, we’re on our -”

“Alex, no need,” Kara’s voice filters through her ear. There’s a sound of moving rubble that Alex hears, and she stands still, asks Vasquez to transfer the transmission to the speaks. 

“What happened? How are you? Where’s Reign?” Alex presses.

“Here,” Sam says with a cough. 

 _“What happened?”_ Alex says through gritted teeth. There’s a loud sigh from both heroes, and the agent is so close to screaming at them. Her heart is pounding in her chest. Is it Cadmus? Is it Lex Luthor? The Daxamites? Is it a whole nother type of hell? 

“We kind of, uh,” Kara clears her throat. The sound echoes in the DEO main room. “Crashed. Into two separate buildings.” 

 _“WHAT?!”_ Alex and J’onn demand. 

“It was by accident!” Kara says, almost sounding…chastised? Sam’s voice filters through with another sigh. 

“It’s Lena,” she mumbles. Alex furrows her eyebrows, but before she could ask, Sam continues. “She’s at the L-Corp balcony. Wearing, uh-”

“ _Don’t_ finish that sentence,” Alex cuts in, realizing just  _why_ the two heroes crashed into buildings, but too late. Vasquez has already linked the satellite feeds and have zoomed in on the building, probably because everyone else did assume there was trouble. There, on the DEO displays is a bird’s eye view of Lena Luthor, nursing a glass of wine on her L-Corp balcony all alone, wearing a black dress that looks like sin incarnated - it’s sleeveless, the dip at the front giving a generous view of her cleavage, and from what they could see the dress is backless, too, and Lena’s hair up in a fancy, messy bun isn’t certainly helping.

Vasquez squeaks. 

Fuck these high resolution, night-capable satellite cameras. 

“Okay!” Alex exclaims as she slams her tablet to bring up another display. Someone coughs behind her, and J’onn walks away to the training room. Vasquez seems to be sweating. “Enough,” Alex groans. “Go to your stupid party and for the love of  _god_ throw your earpieces into space!” 


	23. pta + ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @thespaminator: That tease about the tension at pta meetings is something I for one, would love to see. There was that one prompt like "important otp question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen's 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies" by iamnotamuffin I think? Anyway, something like that would be hysterical. Also, maybe Ruby is bombarded with questions about her hot moms by horny teenage boys and she's all 'this isn't how I wanted to be popular.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169494696590/sup-that-tease-about-the-tension-at-pta-meetings)

Sam isn’t the best baker in the world, but she most certainly is  _damn good at baking._ She has perfected the mirror glaze in three days, mastered 47 different ways of making a pie crust, and knows by heart the different amounts of chocolate, butter, sugar, and flour needed to make brownies cakey, chewy, or fudgy.

Which is why she is fully offended at the  _gall_ of this woman who just told the rest of the mothers at the PTA meeting that the brownies she had baked are the best. Sam rolls her eyes as soon as the fake-blonde mother -  _Helen_ \- of a rather adorable boy uncovers the pan she brought to reveal her visibly dry and obviously baked-from-the-box brownies. 

“Love?” Lena murmurs from beside her as she rests her hand on the small of Sam’s back. “Careful with those brownies. You’re holding them too tight.” 

Sam looks down at her own pan - wonderfully chewy ones, Amber’s favorite - to see that she has dented the sides of it. She sighs, tries to calm herself down, and squares her shoulders. 

“What I miss?” Kara says as she walks up to them, carrying in her arms club sandwiches they have prepared as well. Sam hears Lena whisper to her but pays them no mind as her jaw twitches. “Don’t pick a fight, Sam,” Kara tells her as she walks up to her and bumps their hips. The brunette doesn’t budge and Kara mutters an  _ow._ “Honestly, Sam. I’m sure your brownies are better.”

“Of course they are,” Sam says with a roll of her eyes. “Come on. Before I flatten this pan in my hands. 

The three women walk up to the long table the teachers have set up in the hall. It’s their second PTA meeting - the first one was an election day, despite them literally not knowing anyone else, which is why none of them become officers, which was probably for the best, Alex said, because they already had enough on their plates. They say hi to the moms and two dads already there, preparing the food for after the session. Sam and Kara put their pan and tray on the table, and as soon as Sam uncovers her pan, someone - Martha, the real estate agent - gasps and gestures to the brunette’s brownies.

“Oooh, those look good too, Samantha!” 

Sam hears a scoff - a  _scoff -_ from Helen. Unmistakably. She tries her best not to glare at her and instead offers Martha a smile. “Thank you. I baked them from scratch.”

“Psh. I bet it’s undercooked inside,” Helen snickers to the redhead beside her. Oh, the perks of super hearing. Sam manages to keep the smile on her face, but Kara speaks. 

“Sam is a wonderful baker,” the blonde pipes in with a wide grin. Sam meets her gaze and sees the knowing look in her eyes. Lena chuckles beside them. 

“Is that so?” Martha excitedly asks. “Can I have one?”

Sam grins. “Go ahead.”

“Hey,” Helen butts in. “Try mine too.”

And so it has begun. Martha gets a piece from Sam’s pan and bites in with a delicious moan that has the brunette grinning. “This is amazing, Sam,” she murmurs, which invites the attention of the other parents. Martha finishes the piece and gets one from Helen’s, due to the fake-blonde’s insistence. Sam doesn’t miss the way Martha tries to hide her cough when she tastes it, how she cringes when she says  _this is good, too, Helen!_

Arias-Danvers-Luthor’s, one.

Helen, zero.

//

“…Right,” Ms. Carlton says as she writes on the whiteboard the requirements needed for the family event. She’s a little tentative, noticing the glares exchanged by the Arias-Danvers mothers and Mrs. Swallows. “So for Family Day, we’ll need a fundraiser so we can rent out the Pendleton Gardens, where we usually hold our Fami- Yes, Mrs. Arias-Danvers?” 

The raven-haired woman, Lena, lowers her raised hand and smiles politely. “No need. L-Corp can sponsor the venue.” 

Ms. Carlton chokes on her spit. “Th- The venue?” She parrots. “Like- Like the whole- the whole thing?” 

The woman nods. “Along with everything you need - tents, generators, lights and all.” 

The teacher flusters. Wow.  _That_ has never happened before. She’s had mothers aggressively compete about how many boxes of cookies they would be making for the fundraiser, but this… This is new. “Are you sure, ma’am?”

“A hundred percent. One request though,” the woman smiles. “Better if we still have a fundraiser, even during the event itself. Maybe something we can do as charity?” 

The other parents agree with nods and murmurs of  _that sounds like a fantastic idea!_ and  _yeah, it’ll be good to expose my Marky to that._

Ms. Carlton sees the woman smirk over to the side, and when the teacher looks to the direction, she sees Mrs. Swallows, three seconds away from exploding. The young teacher sighs. She hated parent competition, but this means she doesn’t have to worry about not reaching the budget goal and instead focus on the activities for the families. “That sounds good, ma’am. Everyone who agrees, please raise your hand?” 

Everyone raises their hand, except Mrs. Swallows. Oh well. 

(Arias-Danvers-Luthor’s, two.

Helen Swallows, zero.)

//

The meeting has come to an end, and only a select number of mothers left to clean up. Kara gathers the paper plates and dumps them in the garbage bag she’s holding.

“Mrs. Arias-Danvers,” Ms. Carlton says. Kara looks up at her and grins. 

“Please. Kara,” she insists. “We’re almost done around here.” 

The young teacher smiles. “Thank you for staying back. I know you’re all busy.” 

“Oh it’s fine,” Kara dismisses, finishing up her task and glancing to the side where Sam and Lito, one of the two dads, are stacking up the chairs, and Lena and Hernando, Lito’s husband, is moving the leftover food to containers so they can drop them off to the homeless shelter later on their way home. Kara ties up the garbage bag. “How’s Amber doing, by the way?” 

Ms. Carlton chuckles. “She’s a very outgoing girl. Very smart too.” She smiles proudly. “Talks about her moms a lot.” 

Kara grins. There’s no doubt about it: Arias-Danvers-Luthor’s, three thousand two points.

Helen Swallows, zero.

//

Sam opens the door for Kara and Lena to walk in as they carry their take-outs. “We’re home!” Lena announces. There’s a squeal and a giggle followed by heavy running - until it disappears, too. Ruby and Amber greet them in the living room, the teen grabbing the toddler as she flew towards her mothers.

“Gotcha!” Ruby laughs, then lands back down with the blonde girl in her arms. “Welcome back,” she says they greet their moms with hugs and kisses. Amber cries  _yeyu!_ and reaches for Lena to have the raven-haired woman carry her. Lena laughs and does so, lets Kara take the food as the five of them shuffle to the kitchen. 

“How are you two?” Sam asks as they eat dinner. Amber mumbles  _good, yeyu_ as she is sat on her high chair by Lena. The three glance to Ruby, who seems to be quiet. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Sam asks her. 

The teen huffs. “Can you not drive me to school tomorrow?” She mumbles. “I’ll take the school bus.” Sam furrows her eyebrows at that. Kara frowns, while Lena tilts her head. They speak simultaneously.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did something happen?”

“Is there a problem in school?” 

Ruby groans and throws her head back. “No, no, there’s not a problem. It’s just- I’m - It’s… Well…” She sighs and mumbles. Sam and Kara hear her and they look confused, while Lena just asks  _what?_ The girl sighs again.

"My classmates keep talking and asking about you,” she mumbles. “The boys, anyway. Some of the girls?”

Lena tenses. “About what, honey?” 

Ruby sighs, yet again, and looks away. "About my- my hot moms,” she mutters. “It’s frankly getting annoying and I’m so close to punching their teeth out, because I hate hearing them talk about you like that.” 

At that, the three women sigh in relief. It’s Sam who tilts her head with a teasing smirk. “Hot moms, huh? What do they call us then? Milk, was it, or something?” 

 _“NO!”_ Ruby groans and slams her forehead on the table, making the marble crack. Lena sighs.

“I’m not paying for that.” 


	24. L-Corp office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office sex. For @gaycapitalist over at Tumblr.

Lena smiles at the businessman talking in front of the room. He keeps looking at her, to win her approval, she hopes, but for once she wants the rest of her chief officers to be the focus or for them to say  _ something  _ to get his attention away from her.  It’s not that she doesn’t like him per se, or that doesn’t want to pay full attention, though his proposal isn’t exactly groundbreaking nor his plans for it inclusive, it’s just that she’s a little…distracted, and him looking at her might make him notice just how hard Lena is trying to keep quiet and still.

The vibration between her legs grow stronger. She squirms, masks her moan as a clearing of a throat, and glares at Sam who sits across the boardroom table from her. 

For her part, the CFO looks unperturbed. She has an expression of complete concentration of her face, every once in a while nodding at the businessman’s points, but in her hand is the stupid remote that controls the torturous vibrations against Lena’s throbbing clit. 

The businessman ends his presentation with a clap of his hands. Lena swallows thickly and throws Sam a pleading look, but the delicious pleasure between the CEO’s legs doesn’t stop. She is drenched at this point, having started the meeting an hour ago with small vibrations and now, at this point, she thinks Sam must be on the highest setting. 

She tries to keep her composure, glances at the few questions she managed to jot down before the pleasure became immense. She glares at Sam again, who only smiles mysteriously, and Lena asks the businessman her questions before letting the others take over. When it’s Sam’s turn, it’s almost annoying how she seems to drag every question, asking unnecessary ones that have already been included in the proposal, as if just willing to let Lena sit there, on the verge of coming.

On the verge of begging Sam to just let her come, for fuck’s sake,  _ please. _

Just when she is about to cry, Sam thanks the businessman and Lena almost,  _ almost  _ yells at the rest of them to leave. The raven-haired woman stands.

“Ms. Arias,” Lena says in an almost whisper. She clears her throat, clenches her fists on her sides. “May I talk to you in your office, please?” 

Sam just fucking  _ smirks.  _ “Of course, Ms. Luthor. Let’s go.” They nod at the executives they pass by on their way to Sam’s office. Lena manages a shaky smile towards Jess before they walk into the room, and as soon as the doors are closed, Lena is grabbing Sam by the lapels of her blazer and the plea - and moan - she has been holding back for more than an hour escapes.

_ “Please,”  _ she chokes out. “I need to- please let me come.”

Sam tuts her, lightly wraps her hands around Lena’s wrists to take her hands and plant soft kisses on her palms. “Patience, love,” she whispers. She lets go and heads to the couch, sitting with a soft sigh before patting her lap. “Come here.” 

Lena obeys, almost immediately. She swallows and shuffles onto Sam’s lap. The brunette tugs her skirt up and Lena blushes as she’s exposed waist down; the blood red lace panties Kara had chosen her to wear  _ specifically  _ are soaked. Lena places her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Sam’s head, leans in to press her face against the woman’s neck. 

“Please,” she begs again.

Sam chuckles in an answer. Lena moans, loudly and freely this time, when a resounding slap hits her left ass cheek, making her buck and press against Sam. She whimpers and bites her lip. “Not yet,” Sam says again, but she does cup Lena’s cunt through her panties. Lena feels her shake her head and sigh. “She’s so wet,” she murmurs. 

“You’ve been playing with her for the past hour,” a familiar voice chuckles, and Lena barely has the energy to look back but she does. She finds Kara standing proudly in her Super suit, walking past the office balcony doors. There’s a smirk on her lips, too, a hungry look in her eyes. “You know the lightest touch gets her going.”

Lena groans when Sam pushes her panties to the side and drags her index finger up her slit. Sam just shrugs, hums, and pops her wet finger into her mouth to suck it. Lena whimpers again. 

“Well, makes it easier for you then,” Sam grins. She cups Lena’s ass to push her ass up, making the raven-haired woman moan. “You’re wearing it?” 

Kara makes a sound of confirmation. At it, Lena shudders, misses the way Kara moves behind her, but feels the kiss the blonde heroine presses against her shoulder. “Hey love,” she greets, and then there are her hands on her waist, too. 

Sam shifts the slightest bit, moves to press a kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips. “Better keep quiet, Lena,” she purrs. Lena feels movement behind her. With her eyes slammed shut and her pounding heart in her ears, the first touch of the strap-on Kara wears against her entrance makes her jolt in pleasured surprise. She misses the way Sam practically rips her shirt open at the front. 

“Please,” Lena cries. She’s so close and she feels  _ so much  _ it’s almost painful. Kara only hums.

“Come,” Sam says, simply, and the dams break. The vibrations on her clit vanish but she comes, still, trembling on top of Sam as she kisses Lena’s neck, and Kara leaving pink marks on her shoulders. Lena whimpers, bites her lip so hard to keep herself quiet that she tastes metal on her tongue, and she comes and comes and- 

And there is a cold mouth on her left nipple - where did her bra go? - and her cunt is being stretched by Kara’s favorite toy. Lena moans, this time, the rest of L-Corp hearing her be damned, and she bucks her hips towards Sam’s mouth and Kara’s hips and the two heroines keep her still.

“Just take what we give you, love,” Sam coos. Lena whimpers again, body still quivering and Rao, she’s sensitive right now but she nods, ever eager to please. She nods, however, whimpers when there’s a tug on her hair. 

“Words, love,” Kara says through gritted teeth, even as Lena feels her pull out slowly. In the haze of pleasure, Lena knows she’s watching the way her shaft comes out shiny and wet. Lena moans.

_ “Yes please.” _

And Lena is thrown into another excruciatingly pleasurable experience. Without the red sun lamps to inhibit her lovers’ sheer power, Lena can feel the way strength ripples in their touch, how they practice the strictest of controls, and  _ that,  _ Lena thinks, is almost as thrilling as being fucked in an office where anyone could walk in anytime. 

Sam’s cold mouth is back on her nipple, the other one this time, and she gropes her breast with an almost gentle hand. Lena feels something move under her and she yelps when Sam removes the bullet vibrator. She pulls back enough to watch the brunette slip it under her own pants. Sam moans, moments later, and Kara does, too, and Lena just  _ knows.  _

Rao. They are going to be the death of her. 

Kara chuckles breathily. “You sneaky woman.”

“Is that a complaint?” Sam shoots back. Lena just whines, moans when Kara’s hand in her hair tightens and she’s pulled back, almost harshly, and she sits up with her back arched like a bow. It must be sight; Lena, L-Corp and CatCo’s CEO, with skirt bunched up on her waist and her shirt ripped open, sitting on Sam’s lap - L-Corp’s CFO and part-time superhero - with Lena’s back arched that her tits bounce with every thrust of Supergirl’s cock inside her. She goes harder, just barely, enough to make Lena moan and collapse above Sam in a helpless heap. It’s quite a feeling too - delicious pleasure burning every nerve ending in her body that she’s right on the edge too soon.

“I’m going to come,” she moans. 

“Me too,” Kara groans. There’s a hand on her waist and another on the back of her neck but pleasure washes over Lena for her to take notice.  _ Let go,  _ Sam whispers, or so Lena thinks, because she’s coming again, white hot heat behind her eyelids as she falls over the edge. Kara and Sam catch her but there’s only pleasure and darkness for a while.

She stirs, a little while later, wrapped in the warmth of Kara’s red cape, on Sam’s lap. She is sitting sideways, Sam running her hand through her hair. Lena’s legs are outstretched, feet on Kara’s lap, still in her Supergirl outfit. The two notice her and there’s a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks. She presses gentle thumbs on the tired soles of Lena’s feet - a stark contrast to the rough way she had held Lena earlier. The raven-haired woman nods.

“Thank you,” she murmurs sheepishly.

“You’re welcome,” the Kryptonians say simultaneously. Kara scoots closer to press a kiss on Lena’s lips before settling back and returning to massaging the CEO’s feet. Sam continues to run tender fingers against her scalp. Lena sighs in contentment, eyes closing again as exhaustion creeps into her bones.

“Ready to go home?” Sam asks. “I can ask Jess to do something so we can sneak out.” 

Lena nods, wraps her arms around Sam’s neck. 

“Fly home please,” she murmurs. Kara chuckles and stands to carry Lena’s shoes as Sam picks Lena up, bridal style, bunched up in Supergirl’s red cape. 

“Come on, you two,” Kara laughs. “Before Ruby gets home. Rao knows we can’t scar that girl twice.” 

Sam rolls her eyes as the walk to the balcony. “Don’t remind me,” she mutters. Lena just yawns, buries her head against Sam’s neck, barely feels them shoot into the sky for them to fly home as she’s wrapped in warmth and the sounds of her lovers’ laughter.


	25. bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random fluff with ice cream, and Sam and Lena being mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169566115470/any-more-superreigncorp-today-looks-hopeful)

_“Ruby Arias!” “Kara Danvers!”_

The two sit up with a jolt from where they lie in the middle of the living room, pizza boxes all around them, laughter fading from their bodies as the voices of Sam and Lena reverberate from the kitchen. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers.

“Oh shit,” Ruby whines.

 _“I heard that, Ruby!”_ Sam yells again. The girl looks to her blonde mom and Kara only winces apologetically, mouths  _sorry._ “You two get back here!”

The two take a moment to stare at each other, only getting up when Lena yells  _now!_ Kara shoots up, hovering for a second above the floor before getting to her feet, and nervously glances at Ruby who walks behind her. When the reach the kitchen, Sam and Lena are waiting there, their arms crossed, matching frowns on their faces. Kara nervously pushes up her glasses as Ruby tugs on the hem of her shirt.

“Uh,” Kara swallows nervously. She doesn’t sweat, not on this planet, but she feels cold drops of them build on her forehead. The expressions on Sam’s and Lena’s faces were of utter displeasure, and Kara is utterly  _terrified._   “What did we do this time?” She asks, voice cracking at the end. Ruby shuffles and hides behind her.

Sam and Lena glance at each other, then back at them. Kara could hear Ruby’s racing heartbeat. She notices the way Lena’s lip twitch, and two seconds later the two women burst into laughter.

“Oh my god,” Sam wheezes. Kara furrows her eyebrows at them as Ruby huffs. “You should’ve seen the look on your faces.” Lena doubles over in her laughter, using her hand on the table behind her to support herself up. 

“I can’t breathe,” she manages to say. Kara huffs, too, and Ruby stomps her feet, as the two women try to recover from laughter. Sam wipes tears from her eyes as she steps aside.

“Sorry, sorry,” she tries to say, but she is still giggling. Lena bites her lip to hold back her laughter, too, and Kara and Ruby glare at them. “That was Lena’s idea. We got you two ice cream.” 

The two’s supposed annoyance dissipate quickly, but before Kara could step forward, Ruby is pulling her shirt to hold her back. The girl minutely shakes her head at the blonde and Kara sighs and pouts. Ruby crosses her arms, and Kara relents, crossing her arms too before facing Sam and Lena. 

“You two are mean,” she says flatly, but her gaze do flicker  to the several tubs of ice cream waiting on the table. She swallows. There’s chocolate pecan. “Say sorry. Like,  _mean_ it.” 

Sam and Lena share a look again. The two women smile, instantly relenting - Kara’s attempt at being mad is  _cute_ \- and they step forward to plant kisses on both of Kara’s cheeks. 

“Ugh, you’re all so gross,” Ruby groans, sprinting to the table and quickly stealing a tub before running past them. 

“Get back here!” Sam yells after her, but Ruby just shouts  _no_ and then there’s a flop of weight on the couch. Kara glares at them and steals two tubs of ice cream, using her super speed. 

“I’m mad at the two of you!” Kara yells, and Ruby seconds her with a  _me too!_

Sam and Lena roll their eyes, but they do take the rest of the tubs, plus the tray of cookies Sam baked, to bring them to the living room. “Okay, okay,” Lena smiles. “I’m sorry. Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.” She offers the cookies to Kara. The blonde stares but picks one. “How about a Disney marathon as apology?” Lena adds.

Ruby isn’t able to hide the hint of a smile on her lips, but Kara manages a huff before mumbling  _fine._ Lena chuckles and Sam kisses Kara on her temple before standing to turn the TV on, and they argue for the next ten minutes what to watch while they demolish their ice creams.


	26. scarred ruby, the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ruby leaves in the middle of the night and goes to aunt Alex’s place because she can hear her moms having sex. Her moms don’t check their phones the next morning before going to her bedroom to wake her up to school the next morning and they freak out. They have an awkward conversation with their daughter that night and they promise to install lead plaques on the walls of their bedroom as well as Ruby’s. That’s a suggestion from Lena. Though they don’t tell Ruby that’s more for their own benefit since she’s getting to an age when it’s common for girls to start exploring their own body sexually, according to Lena, always the scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169654313225/ruby-leaves-in-the-middle-of-the-night-and-goes-to)

Really, she should have expected it. 

As much as Ruby loves her moms, she isn’t dumb or blind. They try to rein in their affection for each other, only slipping in cheek kisses and the rare ones on the mouth when Ruby is around. She does see them flirting though, sees the loaded glances that she definitely just wants to forget about, and she loves them, she really does, she just wants  _nothing_ to do with whatever they do when they’re alone.

Except just some weeks ago, her Kryptonian side has begun rearing its head, granting her x-ray vision and super hearing, which of course, only made matters worse. The first time the x-ray vision kicked in, she was just trying to get through her homework in the living room, patiently waiting for her moms to get her snacks as promised, except when she looked up, she found mommy Lena being pinned against the counter by her mother and mommy Sam and Ruby promptly yelled  _help!_ because dear lord she did not need to see that. A mere second later, her three moms are in the living room, all worried despite Lena’s disheveled appearance, asking her what happened. Ruby explained that she thought her x-ray vision just kicked in, and the implication in her words made all three woman blush - it had been terrifying to see mommy Lena so red - and mommy Kara had squeaked and ducked out with an excuse to call auntie Alex. 

They were at the DEO half an hour later, with auntie Alex checking up on her, and while they waited for the results of her tests the agent had excused herself to talk to her mothers. That was when her super hearing kicked in, too, with Ruby able to hear the tail end of Alex’s warning to  _please don’t scar my niece like you have scarred me, please._

“What she said!” Ruby had called out to them, and when all four women looked into the med bay, the girl just gestured to her ears with a shrug and her mothers coughed. 

After that, they had tried to be careful. It was probably hard to do so, what with the way Ruby could always seem to cut the tension when she walks in from school - and she just knows she interrupted something - but it isn’t her fault, right? 

(She does, however, tell Gail about it, and her best friend and also girl-with-mutual-feelings-with-but-not-exactly-girlfriend-yet would just blush prettily and - 

And she wouldn’t tell her mothers that she ran out of Gail’s house, one time, because Gail had leaned in for a kiss and Ruby doesn’t really know how to kiss and maybe she just panicked for a bit. Maybe. She does make it up to Gail, later the next day, with a dinner as an apology and then they do finally kiss, spaghetti sauce still lingering on their tongues, and Ruby blushes a hot red when Gail tells her that  _I don’t know why you ran away, you’re a wonderful kisser.)_

Her mothers are really trying. Except when they get desperate, probably, because one night, she stirs from sleep because of a muffled moan she hears from her mother’s bedroom. At first she thinks nothing of it, just turns to sleep on her other side, but luck isn’t on her side it seems, because she hears another moan she doesn’t dare identify from whom, then an amused chuckle, and Ruby grabs her pillow and tries to focus on something else except the noises from the other room.

To no avail. She quickly grabs her jacket and her phone, sneaks out the window to fly out to auntie Alex’s place before she ends up being scarred to the point of no return. Auntie Alex is just worried, when she finds her, but when she explains why she came over, the woman just nodded in understanding and auntie Maggie snickered until her girlfriend elbowed her in the stomach. Ruby texts her mommy Sam that she went to sleep over at auntie Alex’s, and in the quiet, she falls asleep.

She wakes up to panicked knocking on the window. She jolts awake and so do auntie Alex and Maggie, and when Ruby finds the source, it’s mommy Kara standing behind the window, talking a mile a minute on her phone. She catches  _found her at Alex’s, thank Rao_  as the auburn-haired woman opens the window with a glare.

“We were looking for you all morning!” Kara exclaims as she pulls Ruby into a tight hug. The phone is shoved to the girl’s ear and then there are also Sam’s and Lena’s panicked voices of  _why did you go?_ and  _you could’ve called!_

“I texted you, mom,” Ruby tries to explain, but Sam says she didn’t receive anything and Ruby might not have been able to send it correctly in her haste to leave. “Sorry. It’s just- I had to go before I, uh- heard something… Um. Inappropriate.”

Silence. Auntie Maggie snickers while auntie Alex excuses herself from the room. Mommy Kara is beet red, just tells her sister and her girlfriend thank you as they leave through the window. The flight home is quiet, too, and when they arrive at home her two moms are just quiet, too. Ruby can hear her racing heartbeats. 

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Ruby says meekly. All three of them sigh, too, and they pull the girl in a hug with apologies on their own lips. They laugh awkwardly, stutter, and it’s Sam who seems to toughen up with a slight cough and a wringing of her hands before she speaks.

“Lena is going to go get our room lined with, uh, lead today, while you’re in school.” Sam looks away. scratches the back of her head, bites her lip, and shrugs helplessly. “And, we’re sorry. Really sorry. I know you - “

“I get it mom,” Ruby sighs with a slight blush. She really doesn’t want to go further into this conversation any more.

“Maybe I’ll install lead in your room, too,” Lena adds. Sam throws her a look but Ruby sighs in relief and thanks them, tells them she’s going to go get ready for school just to get out of the conversation already. She texts Gail on her way up to her room and asks if she wants to come hang out. She blushes, almost breaks her phone in her hand, when she hears what her mothers are talking about downstairs.

Stupid super hearing.

“She’s at  _that_ age,” Lena mumbles, like she doesn’t want Ruby to hear. “Where they learn and…you know.  _Explore._ ” 

“Oh,” Sam and Kara breathe out in unison. “Gail.” 

Rao. Please open up the earth whole and swallow her now.


	27. ruby the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Reign are in a fight, and it's now going well. Ruby, who has superpowers (you mentioned her flying once) comes in and saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169736889895/prompt-kara-and-reign-are-in-a-fight-and-its)

Mommy Kara has warned them about it before, but none of them never really expected how  _bad_ it can get. Kara, as Supergirl, had gone on a mission alone - like she does most times, because the DEO trusts her enough for her to be able to handle them on her own - and Alex had been on her earpiece the whole time, but the blonde heroine vanished for some time. They only found her later when the videos taken by civilians have been uploaded, captioned by a variation of  _Supergirl destroys National City._

Usually, when there are emergencies that involved both Supergirl and Reign, auntie Maggie would look after Ruby because Lena would head to the DEO to help out. This isn’t the case this time; Alex worries the red kryptonite-induced Supergirl would find Ruby and infect her, too, so both the girl and Lena are extracted to the DEO. Ruby can hear mommy Lena’s racing heartbeat borne of fear, and the girl could only offer her hand to calm her down.

“Will mommy Kara be alright?” She asks softly. 

The way the raven-haired woman forces a smile is almost painful. “Your mom will get her back,” she promises. 

When they arrive at the DEO, auntie Alex is pacing and arguing with uncle J’onn about something she can’t fully understand. As soon as Lena joins the conversation it steers into a whole another direction. 

“I found her,” Sam’s voice echoes through the room. All heads turn to the main screen where an agent has the satellite and CCTV feeds displayed. Supergirl is stands on top of the remnants of a burning building, though she doesn’t look like the Supergirl nor the mommy Kara Ruby knows. She wears a black suit with the logo of the House of El on it’s upper left side of it, and there’s some sort of rage in the way she holds herself up. 

“Reign,” she greets Sam. It’s cold, detached, and when she smiles Ruby shudders in  _terror._

This isn’t her mom. 

“I know you’re in there, Kara,” Sam tells her. “Come home with me.” 

At this, the blonde laughs sharply. “Home? This isn’t home.” She slams her foot down, pulverizes the blocks of cements she stands on. Reign is blown back by a few feet. “Home is Krypton, many light years away, its ashes flying about in space with the ashes of its people.” She tilts her head and smirks. “Come to think of it, maybe I  _can_ build home here, no? Burn the earth where new Krypton would rise.”

Reign clenches her fists. “I won’t - “

Before she could continue, the blonde attacks. It’s swift, and all Ruby and everyone in the DEO could see is how she crashes into the next building. Lena turns to Alex, asks quickly what the plan is, and despite Ruby’s growing fear she can feel mommy Lena’s worry, too, hears the crack in her voice. There are hands on Ruby’s shoulders, trying to pull her back, but as she wouldn’t move the person just stands on her way, blocking her view of the screens. 

“Want to go to the weapons room?” Uncle Winn offers. Ruby shakes her head, realizes just now that there are tears in her eyes.

“My moms - “

“They’ll be alright,” auntie Alex chimes in, offering Ruby a smile as she opens a  metal box on the large table. Ruby winces as she does so. The agent closes it quickly. “It’s a Kryptonite gun. We used it before to apprehend her the first time.” Auntie Alex’s voice is soft, breaks at the end, and Ruby knows it hurts for her to see her like this again. She knows - because it  _hurts_ to see it now, for the first time, the sweet mom she has come to know out of her mind, trading blows with her other mom. 

“You know we can’t risk you going into that field, Alex,” mommy Lena says lowly. There’s worry in the furrow of her eyebrows, the way she holds on to Alex’s wrist like she doesn’t want her to go. “I know you want to stop her but we need to rethink - “

“If we take more time, we’ll end up with more destruction,” Alex insists. “And Reign can only hold her back for so long. Even if they are all the same in terms of strength,  _this_ isn’t the Kara you know.” She grits her teeth. “She won’t hesitate to hurt Reign. Or anyone.” 

“I’ll do it,” Ruby volunteers. The adults whip their attention to her for a moment before a collective  _no_ echoes through the room. “Why not?” Ruby cries. “I can fly. I’m as fast as mommy Kara, if not faster, and I can - “

“We  _can’t_ risk you, Ruby,” mommy Lena says, voice full on cracking now as she walks to the girl to place her hands on her shoulders. “We can’t- We’ll find something. Alex can go - “

“But auntie Alex won’t be fast enough,” Ruby says. She gestures to the screens. “Do you see? I can’t- We need- We need to stop her, mom,” she sobs. “This isn’t- this isn’t mommy Kara- I- We need her to come home.” 

It’s uncle J’onn who steps forward. “You can take hold of the Kryptonite gun, Ruby,” he says. “I’ll do it. It’ll be a quick - “

“I’m coming with you,” Ruby insists.

Lena grips her shoulders harder. Not that it helps.  _“Ruby - “_

“I have to do  _something,_ mom,” she tells the raven-haired woman, who is crying now. Ruby holds her wrists lightly, smiles at her mother. “Wasn’t it you who taught me that there’s always a way everyone could help? I can’t just- I can’t just stand by while my other moms try to kill each other in front of our own eyes.” 

“Rao, you are as stubborn as your own mothers,” Lena blurts out after a few moments. She chuckles through her tears. She pulls Ruby into a tight hug. “You take care, young lady. And before you go.” Lena sighs deeply, glances to Alex, who is pursing her lips. “I can’t believe I’m giving this to you, but.” The raven-haired woman hands her a pair of glasses she fishes out from her coat. “Your secret identity is important.” 

Ruby doesn’t think her mom is serious right now. It must be her adrenaline getting the best of her, but the raven-haired woman just rolls her eyes and makes her wear the glasses. After a beep, Ruby feels a mask cover the half of her face, like Reign’s own. Alex clears her throat and touches her earpiece. “Do you hear me?” She says. Ruby hears it loud and clear against her ear. 

“It doesn’t suit your hoodie,” Lena says as she wipes her tears. “I guess we’ll deal with that later.” She pulls Ruby into another hug. “We’re having your favorites for dinner, okay? Come home with your moms soon.” 

Ruby nods resolutely and glances to uncle J’onn, who is already in his Martian form, the Kryptonite gun in a holster on his belt. The half-Kryptonian keeps her distance from him. She hears auntie Alex wish him luck. Mommy Lena makes him promise to take care of Ruby. The Martian flies out of the DEO and Ruby follows, catches mommy Lena’s choked sob and auntie Alex’s orders for the tactical team to get ready before they are far out and on their way to the heart of National City where Supergirl wreaks havoc.

The wind is cold against her skin, not that it ever bothers her. She has flown many times before. Her mothers, Kara and Sam, train her in the aspects of her Kryptonian roots - more of mommy Kara teaching both Ruby and Sam at times, actually. Mommy Lena has taken over the reins of her strategic and analytical training. Auntie Alex and auntie Maggie, in their free time - and in secret from her mothers - have also trained her in combat. For all those, Ruby is grateful, because as she and uncle J’onn land on the battlefield where they find Ruby lying on the concrete under Supergirl’s mercy, she realizes that she knows  _nothing_ about battles.

“Oh look,” the blonde says as she tilts her head, pushes harder on Reign’s chest. Reign screams. “It’s the Martian and the half-breed. Here to try and stop me?” 

Mommy Lena’s voice is almost static in her ear. “Don’t listen to her Ru - “

There’s a crash. Ruby feels pain on her stomach - which is new, considering she hasn’t felt pain ever since her Kryptonian nature revealed itself. She coughs, blinks when she finds herself lying on the concrete, too, with the blonde she calls mother looking down at her with a smirk on her face. “Not that I expected anything more from you, half-breed, but dear Rao you are  _pathetic.”_

The words sting more than Ruby ever imagined. Not that she ever have imagined such words coming from her sweet, loving mommy Kara. There is static in her ear again but she hears nothing else. The blonde sits on her haunches and then there’s a hand on her neck. Ruby chokes and coughs, grips Kara’s wrists in an attempt to push her away but she could do nothing as she lifts her up. Ruby claws at her hand.

“Useless, pathetic half-breed,” the blonde spits. “Much like your mother there. Weak, pitiful - “

“Shut up,” Ruby croaks. She grits her teeth, curls her hands harder around Kara’s wrist. She squirms, tries to land a kick but there’s nothing she can do. She hopes uncle J’onn’s telepathy is working right now. The blonde just laughs.  _Please fire. Please fire. I can’t breathe. I’ll distract her. Please fire._ “Your ass must be jealous of- of all the shit coming out of your mouth.” 

The blonde growls. “You little - “

There’s a burst of green light that makes Ruby groan, but a second later she crashes onto concrete and there is static on her ear again. She wheezes for air. The light made her a bit dizzy but there is oxygen rushing to her lungs. 

“Ruby!” A familiar voice yells. A second later mommy Lena is kneeling beside her, holding her up. “Rao, sweetie, are you okay? Did you- Did she -” 

“Did uncle J’onn get her?” Ruby coughs. She feels bruises throbbing their way to her neck. Mommy Lena laughs through her tears. 

“Clean shot,” she says. Ruby holds her head with her hands as she sits up. She sees the tactical team quarantine the unconscious blonde before loading her into the back of a truck. Auntie Alex throws her a concerned look before getting in. “Let’s get you and your mommy Sam back to the DEO,” mommy Lena offers. 

Ruby sighs and nods as the woman helps her up to her feet. “Mom?” She murmurs as a van rolls to a stop in front of them. Uncle J’onn is helping out mommy Sam over to another van. For her first offer to help the DEO, she feels a little useless. “I’m not gonna get grounded for what I said to mommy Kara, am I?” 

Mommy Lena chuckles as she pulls the girl to her lap, hugging her tightly and running her fingers through her hair. “Depends if your mommy Kara remembers it.”

Ruby sighs and closes her eyes. Being grounded aside, she hopes everything turns out alright.

//

Mommy Kara is conscious when Ruby is allowed to leave the med bay. She is quarantined in a room with red sun lamps. Mommy Sam and mommy Lena are with her in the room, and despite her super hearing, Ruby can’t hear them. The room must be lead-lined. She could see the tears in mommy Kara’s eyes though, the agony in her features, and when Ruby knocks on the glass doors, the grief in her mom’s soft features increases a hundredfold. Sam opens the doors. Ruby hears mommy Kara sob. 

“Is’kah,” she cries out. She tries to reach out to her, but her wrists are still bound to the bed. Safety measures, auntie Alex said. “I’m so  _so sorry,_ I hurt you- I- I can never forgive my -”

“You’re back,” Ruby simply says with a smile. She walks up to the blonde, holds her hand. Mommy Kara grips it tight. She feels her body tremble with tears even without her super powers. Ruby bites back her own tears. “You scared us back there, mom.” 

"I’m so sorry,” Kara sobs, sniffles. “It wasn’t- I- Whatever I told you, I didn’t mean any of it, sweetie, you are -” 

Ruby just smiles. She glances back to mommy Lena and mommy Sam, who stand behind her. Ruby has heard of what red kryptonite could do. It  brings out every negative thought one could have. It’s jarring to realize her sweet mother could have such thoughts, but Ruby thinks there is darkness in everyone - it’s just a victory won against themselves for them to let the light see the day. “I didn’t mean what I said too, you know,” she mumbles. “I was just saying it to distract you. It doesn’t count as a foul word, does it?” 

Despite her tears, mommy Kara manages a laugh. There are two pairs of arms that pull her into a hug from behind too, and mommy Sam mutters  _you’re such a smart ass_ as she ruffles her hair. It’s mommy Lena who sighs and kisses the top of her head. 

“You’re a hero, Ruby,” she says, pride in her voice, and despite the exhaustion in Sam’s eyes and the agony in Kara’s they echo it too. “Our little hero.” 

Ruby huffs and pulls a nearby chair with her foot so she could sit on it, still holding Kara’s restrained hand. “I’m not little. I’m sixteen.” 

Mommy Lena pulls her chair closer, too, as mommy Sam sits on the bed, placing her hand on top of Ruby’s and Kara’s. “You’re still our little girl,” mommy Lena smiles. 

“Yes,” mommy Sam agrees. “And don’t think this means you can keep going to your combat lessons to your auntie Alex.” 

 _“But mom!”_ Ruby huffs. “Mommy Kara, say something.”

The blonde just smiles at the three of them. “I love the three of you,” she says, stunning them to silence. “Thank you for being here.” 

There’s a sniffle from someone. Ruby stealthily wipes her tears away with the back of her hand and lets out another huff. “Rao, why are you all so dramatic? This is why auntie Maggie is so much cooler - “

“Okay young lady, you’re going to get grounded for real.” 

_“But moms!”_


	28. that™ dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, that™ dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169759566555/a-kryptonian-sandwich-featuring-that-dress-yes)

“Your turns are getting sloppy,” Sam says as they land at her L-Corp balcony. It’s late at night and they had agreed to meet Lena there, after she finishes the lab consultations she was supposed to have that evening, so they could grab dinner. Kara rolls her eyes playfully and laughs at the brunette. 

“You’re being nitty-gritty. As long as I can fly, you know?” Kara grins, does a somersault beside Sam and lands quietly with her cape lightly whooshing behind her. Kara hovers and settles on the couch with a small sigh of relief. “Where’s Lena? I’m hungry,” she grumbles, lights up when she hears the familiar clacking of heels and that heartbeat. She pushes herself up as Sam turns to face the door, too. “There you - “

Kara stops abruptly as she catches sight of the raven-haired woman pushing open the door. The blonde blinks stupidly as Sam coughs. Lena closes the door and smiles apologetically. “You two look famished. Sorry the meeting ran late.” Kara watches as she walks to Sam’s desk, her blue eyes tracing the way that black dress hugged Lena’s curves. Her gaze moves up, up to that wide V of the fabric, exposing much of pale skin for the two heroes to see. Her hair is down, framing alabaster skin and the smattering of stars on its smoothness. Kara hears Sam swallow thickly, and she just  _knows_ that she is looking at the hickey hidden in the valley of her breasts just peeking out, almost as if teasing them. Lena pushes strands of hair behind her ear and puts down the folder in her hand on the table before glancing at the heroes again, but she pauses this time, seeming to notice their predicament. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m famished,” Sam says, taking a slow step forward. “Not quite for food, though.”

Almost cheekily, Lena raises an eyebrow. She leans back against the desk, crosses her arms in a way that just emphasized her chest, and within a heartbeat she is pinned against the table by Sam and Kara. “That’s- Rao, where did you get this dress?” The blonde husks, one hand resting over the desk and the other tenderly palming the way the fabric of the dress clung to Lena’s hip like second skin.

“Is it safe t-to presume you like it?” Lena asks, sentence broken with a gasp as Sam nuzzles her neck. Kara hears the brunette growl, hears the hitch in Lena’s heartbeat. 

“Is it safe to presume we can tear it off?” Kara says with a chuckle as she leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Lena’s shoulder. She hears the soft pop of lips against skin, too, and Lena’s answering moan means Sam just left another mark on flawless skin. She chuckles again and nips Lena’s jaw. 

“N-not this one,” Lena manages. “I like it.” She wobbles against the desk but Sam easily catches her. Kara giggles, pulls back to see the pale woman all flushed now. 

“Well then,” Kara says with a tilt of her head. “Guess we’ll have to go home so we can  _properly_ take it off.” The blonde rolls her eyes playfully when Sam continues the exploration of her lips lower, to the freckle on the swell of Lena’s right breast. 

Lena gasps. “But dinner - “

“Screw dinner,” Kara mumbles, pulling Lena in her arms to carry her bridal style when Sam steps back with a laugh. 

“Bless us all, Rao,” Sam muses as they step out to the balcony to fly back to their apartment. “It’s the end of the world.” 


	29. ft. lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kryptonian fam meets the legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed, forgive my mistakes, unfinished thoughts and lapses in characterization i had too much fun with this one

“Welcome to my Earth,” Kara—as Kara Danvers in her civilian clothes—says, grinning as walks backwards with her attention focused on the group she ushers out of the DEO hangar where the Waverider is parked. The group looks mildly displeased, but Kara assumes it’s because of the travel they just took part in. “This is actually the DEO hangar. They’re my employers. Extraterrestrial operations,” Kara explains as she guides the group to the freight elevator. “Because we got aliens on this Earth.” She beams and points both her thumbs to herself.

“I hope you’re not the most exciting part of this planet,” Leo deadpans. Kara puffs out her cheeks.  

“Wait until we get to the cooler part,” she says with a wave of her arms.

"Honestly, we have a time-travelling ship,” Ray Palmer mumbles as he looks around the elevator. Not much to see anyway, just the security camera. He waggles his fingers at it. “There is literally nothing cooler than that.”

“Hey!” Kara pouts. “We have space travel too. Some people are working on the time travel part,” she adds, mostly to herself as she fiddles with her glasses.

Sara hums. “Your sister works for this DEO, right?” Kara nods. The other blonde smirks. “So she’s here.”

The elevator dings and the doors open. Sara gets her answer as the group is greeted by J’onn, Winn, and Alex by the main room. The director and the female agent have their arms crossed, while Winn is just beaming at the group.

“Welcome to Earth-38!” He greets with his arms wide open. Mick at least grunts in response. Winn glances to Kara. “It’s the 38th, right?”

“Yup,” Kara says, stepping forward. “I’m just guessing they aren’t a fan of the whole boring building thing when you’ve literally traveled to so many colorful years. Anyway!” She points to the three. “This is my boss, Director J'onn J'onzz, Martian, shapeshifter—yes Nate I can see you want to ask him to shift but he’s not going to do that until he needs to—my sister, Alex, uh, you guys met her,” she says, ignoring the way Sara crosses her arms and Alex looking away, “and this is Winn, resident technician, all-around hacker.” Zari mumbles something under her breath that Kara doesn’t catch, so she goes ahead to introduce the group. “Kay, everyone, meet the time-travelling bunch from Earth-1!”

She goes on ahead to introduce the group—Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Leo Snart, Amaya Jiwe, Zari Tomaz, and Nate Heywood. It’s from him that Kara gets the most enthusiastic greeting from.  The three DEO agents nod and mumble their own greetings back.

“Agent Da—hey, Kara,” a familiar voice pipes in. Kara beams as she turns around to find the source of the voice. Lena is wearing her DEO-issued uniform, her hair up, and she’s looking a little...concerned.

“Hey Lee,” she greets with a bob of her head. “Uh. Where’s Ruby?”

Lena bites her lip at that and gestures vaguely behind her. “I was, um, going to ask Agent Danvers for- uh, help?” She chuckles nervously. Kara raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms.

“What did you do?” Kara asks.

Alex walks towards Lena anyway, sighing. “Please don’t tell me—”

Lena sighs, too. “Yep. And she’s not listening to me.”

Kara follows her sister. “What is happening?” She pauses mid-way and turns to the group she had just finished introducing. “Oh! Crap, uh, guys, this is Lena Luthor. Lena!” She calls out, before the raven-haired woman vanishes around the corner. “Meet the Legends. Wait- can we come? I want to show them cool things _ please. _ ”

Lena laughs. “If you want to show them how your daughter managed to get herself tangled in full-weight chains in the training room,” she says as she leaves, followed by a sighing Alex.

“You have a daughter?” Several voices from behind her ask. Kara opens her mouth and flushes a little.

“Uh… Well.” She scratches her temple. Leo snorts. “Long story? Just- come on, I’ll introduce you, and I need to check on her and- well, give you a tour.” Kara receives a couple of shrugs so she lets them follow her to the training room. The Kryptonite lights are on low setting; in the middle of the room is a boxing ring, where sixteen-year-old Ruby sits cross-legged, heavy ship chains wrapped around her arms and upper body. She is pouting when Lena and Alex pull the ropes to get in, but she grins when she sees Kara.

“Hey mom!” She greets, bouncing a little on her butt. The blonde chuckles as she waves her hand, watching as the girl argues with her raven-haired mother about turning off the Kryptonite lamps so she could break her way out. Ruby insists it’s training and Alex just crosses her arms. The girl at least fidgets.

“That’s your daughter?” Sara asks. Kara turns to her and nods.

“Sam’s,” she mumbles. “But yes.”

“Who’s Sam?” Ray asks.

Kara smiles fondly. “My girlfriend.” She walks to the panel on the wall to turn off the Kryptonite lamps, chuckling when Ruby groans.

“I was close to getting out!” The girl huffs, though she easily breaks the chains once the lights are back to normal fluorescent. Alex and Lena just mutter under their breaths.

“From the looks of it, you certainly weren’t, is’kah,” Kara teases. “Come here, meet time travellers!”

A mere second later, Ruby is beside Kara. The group collectively drops their jaws.

“Holy—Super speed?” Nate asks with wide eyes. “Green lights— _ You’re  _ Kryptonian, kid?”

Ruby nods enthusiastically. “Half,” she replies, wrapping an arm around Kara as her blonde mother puts an arm on her shoulder. “Time travellers?”

“Heroes in their Earth, too,” Alex supplies as she joins the group, ruffling the girl’s hair. Ruby gasps in wonder, and as soon as Kara is finished with her second introductions, the girl is off with questions. Kara grins apologetically at the group as she ushers Ruby out of the training room. Alex and Lena follow them, while the young half-Kryptonian is still blasting off with her questions— _ How does it feel? Is it weird? Can a person visit their own self? Will it create a paradox? Oh! Are causal loops possible or is that a paradox in itself? I saw this movie once, but can you really change a fixed point in time without tearing a hole in all of time and space? _ —off in a speed the Legends don’t have much time to answer for, but Ray does his best while the rest just smile and nod politely. At least, some of them tries.

“Slow down, sweetie,” Lena reminds as they make it back to the main room. Winn is back on his chair and J’onn is looking over some maps. “One question at a time,” the raven-haired woman says, kisses the top of Ruby’s head before heading to J’onn to hand him a folder. Sara purses her lips as she takes it in, but before she could ask, a familiar form is landing on the balcony that takes everyone’s attention.

“Mom!” Ruby greets, running to the black-clad heroine who presses something on her left wrist. Kara watches as Reign’s costume collapses into her wrist watch, revealing Sam in her usual office attire of slacks, shirt and blazer. The brunette giggles as she easily lifts up Sam into a hug, but no one seems to notice her super strength.

“Whoa,” Nate mumbles. “That’s pretty rad.”

“Is that—” Ray turns to Kara with his mouth wide open. “That’s not patterned after a dwarf star, is it?”

Kara gestures to Lena at the question with a grin. The raven-haired woman smiles politely and shakes her head. "No. Just a rare group of subatomic particles that can bypass—"

“The square-cube law of physics,” Ray supplies. Lena chuckles and nods, clearly impressed. Ray beams. “Remarkable.”

“That’s one way to describe Lena,” Sam says as she walks to meet the group even as Ruby clung to her like a koala. Kara laughs at them but gestures to the new arrival.

“This is my girlfriend, Sam,” Kara introduces with a grin. Sam offers her hand to the group while Kara goes off to tell each of their names, but Lena huffs once she’s done.

“How come she gets a title and I don’t?” The raven-haired woman asks with a pout. Kara tilts her head at that, confused for a moment, before she flusters in realization and returns her gaze to the group.

“Oh! Oh. Yeah,” she laughs, takes Lena’s hand to thread them together before raising it up and pointing to their joined hands with her free one. “Right. Sorry. Girlfriend, Lena Luthor.” She grins.

She is met with silence. A few pairs of eyes blink. It’s Leo who speaks, after what seems like eternity. “I’m sorry, isn’t Sam your girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Sam pipes in from where she has decided to steal one of the DEO’s chairs. “And Lena, too,” she adds with a grin, pointing to the woman in her black uniform.

Sara blinks and gestures to the three of them. “So…”

The three women nod. “Yep,” Kara says.

Silence.

Alex shrugs as she walks off to J’onn. “It’s a big gay household,” she comments dryly.

The group breathes out an  _ oh. _ Sara seems to nod in both approval and understanding, while Mick just looks impressed, mutters  _ nice _ under his breath.

“Anyway!” Kara says, letting go of Lena’s hand to clap once. “I know you’re all just dropping by so how about some food for the road?”

Lena and Sam both snort, mutter  _ of course. _ Kara ignores them with a playful roll of her eyes but beams when the group agrees. Before the blonde can even say anything, Lena is already on her phone, throwing Kara a knowing look. Kara beams and mouths  _ potstickers please _ before she’s bidding J’onn goodbye and ushering her guests to the elevator again.

“You got beer on this Earth, right?” Mick asks as they make their way to the parking lot at the basement. Lena almost looks offended at the question.

“Mr. Rory, was it?” Lena says as she pockets her phone. “I have the best this Earth has to offer in our cellar.”

Mick looks impressed, but glares at Leo when he coughs  _ drinking problem.  _ Kara just chuckles as she drags Alex along. The agent is mumbling on her phone. It’s Maggie; Kara isn’t eavesdropping, but she can certainly hear the detective’s amused voice and her promise to follow to wherever they were going.

"Home,” Sam just offers. Kara nods, fishes the keys of the two DEO cover cars out of Alex’s pocket. The agent just scowls but returns to her phone call. Kara catches the whispered  _ we’re not going to offer, Maggie  _ before Ruby speaks.

“No flying home?” she asks. Kara shakes her head.

“Thank Rao,” Lena mumbles from behind her. 

“Just because of that, you’re driving,” the blonde Kryptonian says, throws a pair of keys to Lena. Sam catches them though, chuckling as she unlocks the car and gestures for the first five people—Mick, Leo, Ray, Nate, and Ruby. 

“Get in the car kids,” Sam announces as she gets into the driver’s seat. She calls out to Alex. “You should drive. Can’t have Kara crashing the car and potentially—”

“Yes, I can hear you, thank you!” Kara mumbles as she unlocks the other car before shucking the keys to Alex anyway. Her sister laughs as she gets in the car. Kara gets into the passenger’s seat and she watches as Lena, Sara, Amaya, and Zari climb in.

“Alright,” Alex sighs as she starts the car. When she looks at the rearview mirror, she flushes as she meets Sara’s gaze. She coughs, sets her gaze forward as the car Sam drives leaves. Alex follows the car.

“I can’t believe they’re talking about _ beer, _ ” Kara mumbles. “Ruby is in that car!”

Sara snickers. “So is Mick. Lena,” she starts, turning to the raven-haired woman. “Are you some connoisseur or some sort with the cellar thing?” 

Lena shrugs. “Of wine, yes. But Sam has taken interest in brewing her own beers, so…” 

“She has time for that?” Amaya asks. Alex snorts.

“You have no idea what these women have time for,” she mutters under her breath. Kara blushes and glares at her. Lena just looks out of the window.

Sara quirks up an eyebrow and bobs her head. “Huh.”

//

When they arrive home— _ home  _ home, the Victorian five-bedroom house-bordering mansion at the edge of the city—Maggie’s car is already parked on the driveway. The detective is already taking the various amounts of food that Lena had delivered from four different restaurants. Kara hops out of the car, with Alex calling out  _ it’s a moving vehicle you jerk!  _ after her so the blonde could help Maggie. 

They get out of their respective cars and it’s Lena who welcomes them inside.

“You live  _ here? _ ” Nate asks as they are ushered into the spacious living room that looked out into the pool. Kara hums as she opens up the pizza boxes one by one.

“Most of the time,” she says distractedly. “We recently just moved, actually, but we still have Sam’s place near L-Corp and my place near CatCo.” The blonde tells Sam to move the couch a bit, and the brunette easily carries it to the side. 

“Let me guess,” Sara says with a tilt of her head. “Kryptonian too?”

Sam smirks as she nods, helps with laying out the food on the coffee table as the rest of the group take their seats in the various available options in the living room. “Yep.” 

Sara and Ray hum in thought. Lena walks in with Ruby, who is carrying a cooler of various drinks. The raven-haired woman is carrying a bucket of amber-colored bottles on one hand and some wine on the other.

“As promised,” she tells Mick, putting the bucket of beers on the table set in front of the recliner he has occupied. Sara leans back on the couch and crosses her legs.

“Ms. Luthor must have a type then,” she notes with a teasing smile. Lena looks at her as she places the bucket of wine down on the other table. 

“Must be a Kryptonian to ride this ride, Ms. Lance,” Lena smirks. 

“Hey!” Ruby groans from where she sits on another couch with Alex and Maggie. “Consider innocent ears, moms, please,” she says, though the detective snickers and mumbles  _ such a top thing for a bottom to say,  _ which earns incredulous yelps from Kara and Sam who bolt to Ruby to cover her ears.

“I didn’t say anything,” Maggie giggles as she gets a bottle of beer from the cooler Ruby had brought. 

Kara rolls her eyes anyway. “Consider  _ super hearing  _ capable ears, please.” 

Leo hums. “I have so many questions but I suppose I’ll keep them to myself, considering the child present.” 

“Anyway!” Kara yells. “Everyone this is Maggie,” she says, introducing the detective. “My sister’s girlfriend.” She tells everyone else’s names. Mick looks at Sara and Kara catches his whispered  _ did you know?  _ Sara just shrugs as she stares at Alex, who blushes as she cracks open her own bottle of beer against the table, ignoring Lena’s scandalized  _ hey!  _ Maggie just looks on, amused.

“Don’t worry, blondie, I know about that,” the detective says casually before drinking her beer. Alex chokes on her drink and Sara just bites her lip.

“Please don’t discuss threesomes in front of our daughter,” Sam quips wryly as she takes a bottle of wine and pulls the cork open. 

_ “Moms!”  _ Ruby exclaims. The group chuckles and Kara just sighs, tells them to dig in. 

“Potstickers!” She says, gesturing to the large pile of dumplings besides the pizza. “The best in the multiverse. Trust me, I know, I’ve tasted yours.” 

//

With the drinks popped open and alcohol breaking the ice, the earlier quiet group is now buzzing with laughter and stories. Nate tells stories of when he got high and when they got stuck in space, Zari humbly brags about her exploits, to which Mick raises his own list of achievements, and at one point he seems to have drunk too much because he challenges Sam to a hand wrestling match, which he promptly lost to. Ray manages to sneak in some discussions with Lena about Reign’s suit—to which the DEO agent-slash-CEO shares that she had worked on it with Winn and it minimizes time for suiting up even if both Supergirl and Reign had super speed. It was a discussion joined in by Kara and Ruby, who had more questions about time travel that the former CEO were happy to answer. With Alex a little buzzed and Ruby distracted, Maggie also manages to slip in questions here and there about Sara, who joins the two when she realizes she’s being a topic of conversation. Kara didn’t want to listen in, she really didn’t, but it was hard to not notice the way Alex keeps sputtering and how she turns red, and how Maggie keeps smirking and laughing in amusement.

//

Lena asks Ruby to come with her to refill the cooler with drinks, but the girl just stands and looks at Sara for help. The blonde visitor, out of politeness perhaps, follows anyway, and Kara looks on curiously. She hears the fridge pop open and sees with her x-ray vision Ruby taking new set of drinks, but Ruby speaks after some time.

“You and auntie Alex?” She says.

Sara snorts. “One time,” she answers quickly. “Doesn’t matter, she’s with—”

“Auntie Maggie?” Ruby cuts in as she studies the bottle in her hand before putting it in the cooler. “Yeah, but they’re kind of like my moms. Not, you know.” She hums. “Mommy Sam always says love should always be shared when you find it.” 

A laugh tears from Sara. “Love? Slow down, kid.”

Ruby shrugs. “Whatever your plan is,” she says, closing the fridge with a muted slam. “Don’t hurt them. Super strength or otherwise, I will hurt you, if you do.” The girl smiles sweetly before carrying the cooler single-handedly back into the room, announcing  _ I bring goods, adults!  _ as she puts it back on the floor. Mick whoops and Leo rolls his eyes but he takes a can of soda from the box. It’s a few minutes later that Sara returns, wearing an expression both amused and a little terrified—it’s a look Kara doesn’t think she’s seen on the blonde.

“You okay?” Kara asks her when she returns to her seat.

Sara nods. “Yeah,” she chuckles, glancing to Alex and Maggie who has occupied the love seat Sam and Lena were sitting on earlier. “Just- Gotta say. You got a tough kid, Danvers.” 

Kara grins. “Tougher than three of us combined, I’ll tell you.” She smiles at the girl, who is showcasing her flying abilities for Nate and Zari by hovering off the floor. “You probably don’t need additional threats, but just know, whatever Ruby said?” She returns her gaze to Sara and beams. “I’ll also probably do.”

Sara sighs. “I’m not—”

“I know, I know,” Kara says. “But things change, life’s an adventure, and all that.” 

Sara laughs. “I bet  _ your  _ life is an adventure, Danvers.” 

Kara scrunches her nose and shrugs. “Your innuendo aside, because I’m  _ not _ saying anything about my sex life, it really is.” 

//

When they finish their food, Sam gives their guests a tour of her brewery at the basement. Mick promises to visit again in the future—he could easily do so anyway, he says—so he could taste the other beers she has fermenting. They also give a tour of the rest of the house, and when Ray shoves Leo into the pool, much to the man’s displeasure, all hell broke loose. Sara and Sam cross their arms as they watch the rest of the group wade around in the pool and flick water onto each other. Kara and Sam tug the brunette with them while Alex pulls the blonde by her foot. 

“What sort of heroes,” Kara laughs as she watches them head into a full-on water fight, with Alex yelling  _ no powers!  _ when Sam started swirling her hand underwater to create a tiny whirlpool.

“Coward!” Sam laughs, but Ruby sneaks behind her and tackles her underwater, and Maggie and Sara tag team Alex to drag her down, and when Mick yells  _ when I get my hands on my Heat Gun  _ Leo just dunks his head underwater, too.

It’s dark and they are mostly shivering when they decide to get out of the pool. The Kryptonians super speed themselves dry and get towels and fluffy bathrobes for everyone, and Sam offers to make everyone hot chocolate and cookies.

//

Sara disappears at some point in the night. Alex and Maggie, too. Kara thanks Lena’s foresight and hormones for having the bedrooms lead-lined, because she probably would have stayed awake all night and would have been scarred had she not.

//

“It was a nice break,” Sara says as they head back to the hangar with the Legends. The group sound their agreement.

“I’m still going back for Sam’s beer,” Mick grunts. The brunette in mention grins proudly. 

“Our home will always be open for you lot,” Lena says with a soft smile.

“And when you get back I’ll hopefully be a full-fledged hero like all of you,” Ruby grins. Amaya ruffles the girl’s hair and chuckles.

“I bet, kiddo,” she says, and Nate does the same. “You be good.” 

Kara grins and opens her arms. “Right!  A hug for everyone please.” Mick and Leo grumble but they do accept the hugs given to them as each of them swoop in for one. Sara’s arms linger around Alex and Maggie; Kara doesn’t dare listen in to whatever they whisper that had her sister blushing but she is happy for them. Nate tears up a bit, mumbles  _ man, I’ll miss you guys _ , and Ruby hugs him again, lifts him up, too.

“Take care of Earth-1, Legends,” Kara says as she watches them walk back into the Waverider. 

“And you lot take care of Earth-38,” Sara calls back with a smirk. “Oh! I stole one of your toys I found last night by the way,” she adds, right before the ship gates close. Kara catches the group’s distant laughter before the Waverider disappears. Maggie barks out a laugh. Alex squeaks and blushes a hot red. Ruby groans and covers her face before walking away, muttering  _ why Rao, why _ . Sam chuckles and Lena sighs, shaking her head, while Kara just lets her jaw drop to the floor as she stares at where the ship disappeared. 

“What the  _ fuck!” _


	30. office cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Sam/Kara moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/170018173620/how-am-i-supposed-to-focus-on-writing-agentreign)

“I have half the mind to accuse you of coming up with the lamest of reasons just to get cuddles,” Sam drawls as she runs her fingers through Kara’s soft blonde hair. The reporter huffs, squirms on where she sits on Sam’s lap. “Don’t do that or we’ll break the chair,” Sam chuckles, tightening her arm around Kara’s waist. “Again, I might add.” The blonde buries her head further into Sam’s neck, her own arms clutching the woman’s shoulders more tightly. 

“That wasn’t my fault last time,” Kara mumbles. She purrs in satisfaction as Sam’s nails graze lightly against her scalp and her eyes flutter shut. 

Sam hums. They stay quiet for a few moments, Kara’s slow heartbeat in her ears. “Are you going to tell me why you’re upset?” She asks softly after a while. 

Kara sighs. She settles further into Sam, like she wants them to be closer even when the only thing between them are clothes at this point. “Snapper yelled at me,” she mumbles. “Told me I shouldn’t be a reporter and stuff.” 

The surge of protectiveness wraps around Sam before she can help it. She stiffens before relaxing again, continuing the trek of gentle fingers through blonde hair, her other hand sliding down the small of Kara’s back to tenderly massage it, too. “I could easily render him mute, you know,” Sam deadpans. Kara answers with a snort.

“It should scare me, how you and Lena can easily drop these kinds of threats.” Kara sighs. “I mean, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Just…”

“It stings,” Sam offers. At the nod, she hums and pulls back to press a kiss on Kara’s temple. “From a third party observer with absolutely no bias, I think you have a knack for writing.” When Kara scoffs, Sam shushes her. “I mean it. I’ve come across both reporters and writers alike. I can safely say you’re one of the better ones.” 

The blonde sighs again, her breath warm against Sam’s neck. Sam presses another kiss on her temple, moves her hand in blonde hair down so she could wrap both arms around Kara’s waist. “You believe me, don’t you, beloved?” She asks softly, meeting blue gaze. Kara bites her lip and ducks her head, avoiding her gaze, but Sam quickly follows, unrelenting. 

“If anyone has a way with words,” Kara breathes out. “It’s you.” 

Sam smiles fondly, reaches up to brush stray blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “I’ve had too much of Lena’s poetry books, I think,” she muses. She leans forward to press a soft kiss on the corner of Kara’s lips. “Then again, you make it so easy to say such good things about you. Snapper’s an idiot.”

Kara chuckles heartily and presses their foreheads together. “You’re such a sap,” she teases. 

Sam rolls her eyes playfully. “Don’t push it, love,” she says with a small smirk. 

Kara just pouts. “You’re supposed to make me feel better,” she points out, then gasps when there are firm hands on her hips.

“How do I do that?” Sam asks. 

Kara shrugs. “You know.” She grins, almost innocently, but there isn’t much of it in her darkening eyes. “Just don’t break the chair.”

“No promises.”


	31. lena gets poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena gets poisoned and almost dies, but they're able to revive her at the deo. All three heroes see it. (Ruby's the one that brings her in). Based off of that promo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/170023244840/i-want-this-asap-superreigncorp-lena-gets)

It’s a perfect day. There hasn’t been a single call from the DEO about trouble in the city. Lena just finished her meetings, Kara had submitted her drafts to Snapper, and Sam - well, Sam cancelled her last meeting for the day so they could all pick up Ruby from school and catch early dinner at the Kryptonians’ favorite eat-all-you-can restaurant. 

One of them is bound to have noticed something is  _off,_ given the peace that rarely graced them, but by then it’s too late. Kara and Ruby are competing on who can finish more plates, and an amused comment doesn’t make it past Lena’s lips as she begins to cough.

“You okay, babe?” Kara asks through a mouthful of potatoes, but when Lena’s coughing turns worse and she collapses off her chair, Kara and Sam are off of theirs to check on her - their audience in the restaurant be damned.

“Lena?” Sam calls out worriedly. Kara removes her glasses to give the woman a scan. There isn’t anything her x-ray vision can pick up, but Lena’s mouth starts bubbling. Panic surges through the three. 

“Is mom okay?” Ruby asks worriedly as Kara picks up Lena in her arms. Sam fishes out a wad of cash before dumping it on the table as the three of them leave the restaurant in their haste, barely making it to the alley to hide before blasting off into the sky to make their way to the DEO. 

They land on the balcony in record time, Sam and Kara instantly screaming for help as soon as they do. They rush Lena to the medbay. Kara lays her on the bed and Alex immediately hooks her up to various wires. Dr. Hamilton and another agent work on her, rolling out several instruments and putting up charts that Kara doesn’t give much care about, not with her focus on the woman on the bed, paler than usual, trembling. 

“Poison,” Alex says. She runs out of the medbay and returns shortly with a glass bottle. “What did she eat?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara whispers. “We were at Bart’s- and- and then-”

“She just collapsed,” Sam adds. Ruby is pacing behind them. Kara can hear everyone’s racing heartbeat except Lena’s - hers is slowing, slowing, and when Dr. Hamilton hooks up a heart monitor her greatest fear is confirmed.

“Is she okay?” Ruby cries. She stands at the foot of the bed. There are already tears in her eyes. “I can hear her heart, it’s -” 

 _“Who did this?”_ Kara seethes, her glasses already crushed in her fist. 

“All of you need to calm down,” Alex says, though her voice shakes. 

“It’s Morgan Edge, isn’t it?” Sam chimes in. “I’m going to kill that socio-”

“ _No one is leaving,”_ Alex grits out, even as she works on a syringe to deliver what looks like an antidote to Lena. The glasses in Kara’s hand crumble to the floor. “Lena wouldn’t like the three of you to get into more trouble,” the agent says, barely casting the Kryptonians a glance as she pushes the needle into Lena. Kara clenches her jaw. Sam is itching to fly out, do something, but she just pulls Ruby into her arms and tries to say soothing words though she falters - they don’t have much to hold on to when they can see Lena fading, fading, fading right in front of them. 

A beep echoes through the room, Kara’s sensitive ears picking it up painfully. She winces but she only panics when she notices what it means. “What did you do, Alex?” She cries out. Lena’s heartbeat is gone, gone for a moment, and Alex looks frustrated as she talks to Dr. Hamilton, too quickly for Kara to understand, not that she can understand much with fear clawing against her throat. _“What happened?”_

“Save her please,” Ruby cries again. Alex curses under her breath. Kara runs her hands down her face and realizes only then that she’s crying. She goes to the bed, ignoring Alex’s warning not to, and grab’s Lena’s hand. 

“This isn’t funny, Lee,” she mumbles. The voices of the doctors working on Lena fade into the background. Sam calls out for Lena, too, but Kara can’t focus on anything, just Lena’s lifeless hand on hers. 

Kara has heard in movies and read in books, how, when you die, you see your whole life flash in front of you. It’s odd though, how Kara sees images of her life with Lena. Sam. Ruby. Lena laughing, Lena arguing with them. Lena crying her heart out as she bares her soul to them. Lena moaning their names. 

Lena. 

 _“Lena,”_ Sam sobs, almost in relief, and there is another hand on Kara’s holding Lena’s, and it’s only then than Kara registers the barest movement of her fingers. She can’t see much through her tears but she finally hears, finally, her heart beating back to a slow crawl, as if making her way back to them, and when Alex removes the oxygen mask, Lena coughs lightly. 

“Why are all of you crying?” She croaks out weakly. She coughs again. “Ugh. There is a t-terrible taste in my mouth. Is that the kale?” 

There is a collective breath of relief in the room. Ruby runs up to Lena on the other side of the bed and grabs her hand. She sobs, mutters  _thought we’d lost you, mom,_ and Alex hovers over at the foot of the bed. Kara wipes her tears away, squeezes Lena’s hand, and there is Sam’s hand on the small of Kara’s back, as if keeping her upright - Rao knows she is the stronger of them. 

“Agent Danvers,” Lena calls out weakly to the redhead agent. “Thank you for keeping them here.” 

Alex just smiles and nods. “Just don’t scare us like that again, Lena.” 

The raven-haired woman shrugs. “A bad weed never dies.” 

There is an indignant chorus of  _hey!_ Lena chuckle softly, and when she turns green gaze - dull but  _alive_ to Kara and Sam, she smiles through chapped lips. “Now. Who’s going to admit to threatening to kill someone?” 


	32. ruby's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to previous chapter. Prompt: Ruby finds whoever is responsible and is about to kill them. She's tightening her grip around her neck. Lena knows why Ruby left the deo. She tells Kara and Sam to find her so that nothing bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/170024999690/now-a-sequel-ruby-finds-whoever-is-responsible)

Lena is starting to feel a little bit better. Kara joked that the funky taste on her tongue isn’t the poison but the kale, and Lena just glares at her as she is fed her soup. She looks up from the empty bowl and tilts her head proudly at Sam before looking around the room. 

“Where’s Ruby?” She asks. Kara hums as she hands Lena an orange.

“I told her to get food for herself,” the blonde explains, but there’s an unsettling feeling that bothers Lena. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. When Kara and Sam just exchange looks before both nodding, Lena purses her lips. “Do we know who did this?” 

Sam nods. “They have traced the poison and found similar composition at an Edge-owned subsidiary of-”

“You need to find Ruby,” Lena says. Before the two could ask, the raven-haired woman sighs. “Please. Just- I have this weird feeling and- and-”

Kara and Sam just nod. They kiss her on the forehead and tells her to stay put before they leave. Alex comes to check in on her minutes later, a worried expression on the agent’s face.

“You don’t think she…” Alex trails off. Lena just sighs heavily.

“I hope not.” 

//

It’s weird, how easy it feels. Not that Ruby ever imagined how it felt to hold  the life of someone in her hand. She never has. Mommy Kara had always told her to exhaust all possible peaceful means before resorting to violence, and even when it comes to it, she said to always try to do no harm.

Isn’t it this kind of thinking that allows evil people like Morgan Edge to fester? That allows them to come back and seek revenge from people like her mommy Lena? 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to live,” Ruby says through her mask. She has her hand around his neck, him on his knees. He claws against her wrist uselessly. “The world would be better off -”

There is a crash close by, near the office window. When she looks to the side, Ruby finds Supergirl and Reign, looking at her worriedly. The girl grits her teeth and tightens her grip on Edge’s neck. 

“Don’t do it, sweetheart,” Sam says. Her voice trembles the tiniest bit and Ruby’s hold on him falters but she glares at him still. “He isn’t worth the blood on your hands.”

“He hurt -”

“We know, honey,” Kara interrupts with a voice far tender than one could expect. She takes a step forward. Edge is quietly gasping for air. Ruby’s eyes glow with her heat vision, ready to just zap him out of existence. “But this isn’t you. You’re angry. We understand that. Your anger is getting in the way of the right thing.”

Ruby whips her head to them. Kara falters, too, and Ruby realizes there are tears in her own eyes. “Isn’t the right thing to kill him, so he doesn’t hurt mom anymore?”

Kara clenches her hands into fists. Sam walks up beside her and they spare Edge a glance. “It might be the right thing, in some people’s eyes,” Kara says softly. “But we aren’t those kind of people. Let him go, honey.” 

“What if he hurts someone again?” Ruby demands. His life teeters on her fingertips. It would be easy. So easy. “What if he hurts mom again? What if he  _succeeds_  next time?” 

Kara swallows thickly. Her jaw clenches, but when she meets Ruby’s eyes, there is softness in her steel gaze. “Then let it be on my hands. Never yours.” 

Ruby grits her teeth. With a pained howl, she pushes Edge on the ground. The man collapses with a groan but Ruby can’t bring herself to care. Instead, she looks down at him. “Leave. My family. Alone,” she warns, before she is flying out of the building. There is guilt that burns at the back of her throat, a weight on her shoulders, something like death on her fingertips, and she hates it.

She doesn’t expect her mothers to follow her, not after what she had almost done, but the cold wind around her vanishes as warm arms wrap around her, midway her flight to nowhere. 

“You’re angry,” Sam whispers softly in her ear. Ruby sobs, buries her face on her mother’s neck as she lets the older woman hold her up. Another pair of arms wrap around her. 

“It’s okay to be angry,” Kara says. “But you shouldn’t let it control your actions. Anger is easy to let go of, but regret stays with you.” 

They let Ruby cry her anger out. When the girl is exhausted, her eyes red with her tears, they offer to take her back to the DEO. Ruby hesitates though, much too ashamed of her actions earlier to show her face to mommy Lena, but Kara and Sam just smile at her. Sam takes out her comms piece and hands it to Ruby. 

“Honey?” Mommy Lena’s voice crackles through the earpiece. Ruby sniffles. “Grab ice cream on your way back. Their food here is terrible.” 

The girl manages a wet chuckle, then sighs deeply. “Sorry mo-”

“No need to say sorry, Ruby,” mommy Lena assures. “I’m just glad you didn’t… Make a mistake.” 

Ruby offers her two Kryptonian moms a small smile. “I had help.”

Lena hums. “Tell your help to hurry back. Ice cream, please. Have mercy on me, I got poisoned.” 

There is an amused laughter from auntie Alex through the comm piece, who tells Lena  _you can’t keep using that card,_ and Ruby chuckles and promises they will be back soon.

“I love you, mom,” she whispers. She can hear mommy Lena’s voice when she replies.

“I love you too, honey.”


	33. lena's heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to previous. Kara, Sam, and Ruby are ferociously overprotective now. If Lena's heartrate changes for any reason, theyre there in a second, even if they're on patrol. Lena finds it endearing. And a bit excessive. She understands why they do it though. Still, it'd be nice to be able to look at a picture or walk down a hallway or nap without one to three kryptonians running round her like upset puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/170027512925/okay-this-is-more-fluff-than-angst-but-i-think-u)

The first time it happens, it’s because Lena falls asleep on Sam’s L-Corp chair. The backrest drops all of a sudden until it’s on a 120-degree angle. It jolts Lena awake. She laughs to herself and shakes her head, but then the balcony door is slid open and Kara comes in, panting, in her work clothes, and the office door is kicked open too, and Sam demands “what happened? Are you okay?” Sam pauses to pull her phone from her pocket. “Ruby? Yeah, no, we’re here with her.” 

Lena blinks dumbly. “I’m… Fine,” she says, confused. “What are you two doing here? And Kara, did you just _fly_ in your civilian clothes?”

“You were scared, I heard it!” Kara points out with a helpless flail of her arms. Lena just stares incredulously.

“I just- My chair,” she says, gesturing to the backrest. “I just almost fell. I’m _fine.”_

The two Kryptonians walk up to her anyway. Sam squints at her to presumably give her a scan while Kara stares down at her. “Are you feeling okay?”

Lena chuckles. “I’m fine, I promise.” She glances at Kara. “Now. Please go back to CatCo, _carefully._ We don’t want anyone to see you flying around like that. And you,” she says, turning to Sam. “Did you just run out of a meeting?”

“For very good reasons,” Sam points out. Before Lena could send her back, she is stealing a kiss and walking out the door then speaking to her phone. Lena catches her telling Ruby that _mom’s fine, no trouble._ Kara leaves too, with a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips, and the raven-haired woman just chuckles in amusement as she returns to work.

//

The second time it happens, it’s during the question-and-answer panel of a start-up company presentation. The CEO of it is too much of a headache, and as much control as Lena had, she feels her blood pressure as she sighs at the fifth time he tried to dismiss Lena’s concern about his project. Lena opens her mouth to rebuff his very flawed and arrogant logic, but her words leave her as she finds Supergirl flying just outside the building. Lena’s nostrils flare as she subtly shakes her head at the blonde, and when she leaves, Lena glances to Sam, who shrugs apologetically.

Kara is waiting at Sam’s office when the meeting is done. “I thought something happened,” Kara points out, standing up and pulling Lena into a hug as soon as they walk into the office. 

Lena sighs. “Everything is fine, Kara,” she says as she pulls away from the hug. “You don’t have to- “

“Mom? Mom are you okay?” A voice says, and when Lena looks to the direction, it’s Ruby just landing on the balcony, still in her PE uniform. 

“Did you cut class?” Lena asks. Ruby shakes her head.

“No, I waited for my turn and said I’m going to the bathroom,” she mumbles distractedly as she looks up at Lena, as if checking her. “It’s why I took so long, is she okay?” 

Kara nods, then turns to Lena. “You are, right?”

Lena nods and sighs. “Yes. You don’t need to check up on me every time.” 

Ruby frowns. “I know, but your heart- “

“Yes, my heartbeat,” Lena says softly. “It’ll change every once in a while as a reaction to things, honey,” she continues, walking to Ruby and kissing the top of her head. “How do you even know? You’re on the other side of the city.”

“You do know I have super hearing, right mom?” Ruby mumbles. Lena just chuckles.

“Anyway,” she smiles. “The three of you need to slow down on the patrolling. I’m fine. It’s been what, two months?” She reaches out for Kara’s and Sam’s hands. “As sweet as the thought is, I am becoming increasingly worried about the three of you.” 

Sam shrugs. “We’re just looking out for you.” 

Lena nods. “I know. That’s why we have extra security, scanners, and an upgraded watch, right?” She lifts up her wrist. All of them had theirs - Lena first and foremost, Sam, Kara, Ruby, then Alex, Maggie, and Eliza, as security measures for the family. Voice-activated and more sensitive than the last version. “You three are redefining helicopter relationships, I swear.”

The Kryptonians share a look and they sigh. Lena just chuckles. “Let’s please stop this?” She requests. “When there’s actual danger, trust that I’ll be calling you.”  

The three relent and nod, after a couple of moments. Lena kisses the top of Ruby’s head. “Now you go back to class. And you,” she looks at Kara. “Go back to patrolling or whatever you were doing.” Lena kisses Kara on the cheek, then picks up a folder to hand it to Sam. “And you, Ms. CFO, your report on this merger is delayed. I need it ASAP.” 

Ruby and Kara share a giggle and they mouth _yikes, bye_ to the brunette before flying out of the office. Sam just scowls at the folder before taking it from Lena, who smiles sweetly.

“Yes boss.” 


	34. superreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At the end of a fight, Kara and Sam share a kiss in public. In their outfits. Lena is amused and mildly turned on. Alex is irked but also too entertained by the twitter hashtags to be truly angry, and the whole city is on the verge of a meltdown because holy shit their heroes are a couple (secretly throuple)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me?
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173254915785/at-the-end-of-a-fight-kara-and-sam-share-a-kiss)

“It was an accident!” Kara insists, when she lands at the DEO balcony with Sam. They are still dressed in their soot-stained superhero outfits after a mission, and Alex and J’onn greet the two of them with frowns and crossed arms.

“An accident,” Alex drawls. “An accident is when you fall face-first because you tripped. This isn’t an accident,” she continues, before gesturing to the screens behind them. Kara glances at the images flashed ahead and falls quiet. Plastered across the screens are various media feeds. The screen for Twitter keeps refreshing with new tweets and photos, and headlines that are filtered for Supergirl and Reign tags pop up on the next screen, most of them littered with a certain hashtag.

> _@tmz | #SuperReign: Literal POWER couple!_
> 
> _@supergirlrawmepls | THE S STANDS FOR SAPPHIC_
> 
> _@breakingceleb | #SuperReign: Girlfriends? Superfriends? We want to know!_
> 
> _@wlwwednesdays | WE DEFINITELY DIDN’T SEE THAT COMING BUT WE ARE BLESSED TO HAVE SEEN IT_
> 
> _@thethirstisreal | this is like that time when @lenaluthor flirted with them EXCEPT THIS IS AN ACTUAL KISS OH FUCK_
> 
> _@imsofriggingay | #superreign has saved the world, watered my crops, cleared my skin, cured my depression and sent all my children to college_

Most of them are retweets of a set of photos and video clips of different angles of one specific scene from earlier: A triumphantly grinning Supergirl standing beside Reign as they watch the police take in the apprehended criminals, who in the next second leans in to kiss the taller heroine right on the lips, before flying off into the sky.

Kara looks helplessly at Sam, who walks to sink on a chair with a little sigh. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything,” she laughs.

The blonde heroine just flails her arms and puffs her cheeks. “Fine, so it isn’t an accident,” she mumbles. “It wasn’t my fault she was being so...” She trails off and huffs.

Sam smirks. “Are you actually blaming me for being so irresistible?”

Alex just rolls her eyes. “Do I have to separate the two of you?” She grumbles, taking a tablet from the table and tapping on the screen with a little scowl, though Kara could see the amusement in her eyes as she reads through everyone’s comments.

“For the record,” Lena chimes in, laughter coloring her tone as she scrolls through the refreshed news feed. “I do think Sam looks very irresistible.” She turns to her girlfriends and smirks. Kara beams at her, glad to find someone on her side, and Sam bows her head slightly before lifting the end of her cape, red to the rest of her outfit’s black and maroon.

“I mean, I rock Supergirl’s red, don’t I?” She muses. She gets her answer with Lena’s bite of her lip, and Alex, seemingly noticing the situation, throws the three another glare.

“Keep it in your pants,” the redhead agent mutters.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena chuckles, before swiping a finger on her tablet. “This one’s funny though.” The women look up the big screen and Kara gasps scandalously at what she reads.

> _@superreignrises | who’s the top though_
> 
> _@reignismydaddy | clearly it’s reign_

“I mean. They’re not wrong,” Sam says with a snort.

“Yes, they are!” Kara says with another huff and a cross of her arm. Sam turns to her with a wide smirk.

“Technically,” Lena says with a little hum. “You both are.” She grins widely at the two. Kara blushes as red as the heroine’s costumes and Sam laughs. “Though I find it amusing that I’m being dragged into this,” Lena adds, before swiping at her tablet again.

> _@thisistheshit | Tagging @lenaluthor for the kryptonian sandwich, this is her every dream come true #superreign_
> 
> _@wlwwednesdays | We wonder what our lesbian goddess @lenaluthor thinks of this development_
> 
> _@localpendejo | lex luthor is shaking but your homegirl @lenaluthor is turned on by all this i bet_

“I mean. They’re not wrong,” Lena muses.

Alex drops her tablet and leaves the room, muttering  _I fucking hate all of you_  under her breath.


	35. massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Sam give Lena a massage. She is a very happy camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173309869585/kara-and-sam-give-lena-a-massage-she-is-a-very)

“You're a little tense,” Kara notes as she walks in to Lena's home office. The raven-haired woman just hums from where she is reviewing DEO’s latest project prototypes.

“What do you mean?” Lena murmurs as she glances up from the pages of paper on her desk to glance at Kara before looking down again. 

Kara just shrugs and walks quietly behind the CEO and now-DEO-agent. “You’ve been locked up here for hours,” she says softly. She reaches out for the woman’s shoulders and Lena jumps slightly. Kara chuckles as she presses her thumbs on Lena’s tense shoulders, covered by her black DEO shirt. “You’re working too hard. You haven’t even changed.” 

The raven-haired woman lets out a little sigh of pleasure at the firm pressure on her back. She pauses for a moment and closes her eyes. “That’s good,” she murmurs, resting her hands on the edge of her desk as Kara smiles and presses just a little bit harder. “And sorry. Just a little bit excited about—” She lets out a small moan when Kara moves her thumbs higher, to the base of her neck, and presses against aching points Lena didn’t even know existed. “Harder,” Lena whispers, hands clutching the edge of her desk. 

Kara just chuckles. “You know I love hearing those words,” she muses, leaning in to press a kiss on the side of Lena’s neck. “But Sam’s prepared a bath for you so you can clean up and get rest, so.” The blonde steps back and offers Lena a hand. Lena takes a lingering look on her pending work but sighs and takes Kara’s offered hand, an almost bashful smile on her lips. 

“Lead the way, my love.” 

And so she does. Kara’s hand is warm in hers and they take a little longer than expected because  Kara keeps kissing her hand and saying  _ you shouldn’t work too hard, you know,  _ that Sam had to yell at them that  _ the water’s getting cold horndogs  _ for them to actually pick up pace. The bathroom smells of berries with a hint of cinnamon. Sam greets them with a little smile as she sits on the edge of the tub. 

“Took you two lovebirds long enough,” she says before getting up, quickly undoing Lena’s top buttons before shrugging her shirt off. It earns a giggle from Lena. 

“I  _ can  _ strip myself, you know,” she chuckles, to which Sam shrugs.

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” 

The Kryptonians help Lena get rid of her clothes and later, when Lena is soaked in bubbly water and content, Kara stands near her head so she could continue the firm presses of her thumbs on the base of Lena’s neck and her shoulders. Sam is on the opposite side of the tub, sitting on the edge, her legs soaked in water as she has Lena’s right foot on her lap, her own thumbs working wonders on the raven-haired woman’s tired soles. Lena feels herself drift close into sleep but Kara lightly shakes her awake so she and Sam could clean her up, so Lena sits up as the two join her in the tub. Kara washes her hair as Sam soaps the rest of her body, all soft hands and gentle touches, and all of Lena’s exhaustion from her first week at the DEO slips away with every second. 

She is dried and clothed in a fluffy bathrobe later, and Sam carries her to bed. Lena sighs contently as she sinks into the soft mattress, but not before Sam takes off her robe and speaks. 

“Lay on your stomach,” she says softly, and nearby Lena hears the uncapping of a bottle. She obeys and settles her cheek on a pillow. A weight settles on Lena’s sides and she looks up to see Sam kneeling on either side of her waist, before soft, warm hands settle on her shoulders. “Relax, Lena,” she says softly, as she flattens her palms against Lena’s tense shoulders, and the smell of mint wafts into the raven-haired woman’s senses as Sam circles her thumbs on her shoulders’ pain points, right where Kara had been working earlier.

“Oh, that’s good,” Lena sighs, and just when she thought she couldn’t feel any better, another pair of talented hands, soft and warm with massage oil, come to rest on her right calf. Kara hums and asks  _ is this good?  _ as she puts pressure on a spot that Lena didn’t really know ached until now. Must be from standing the whole day. “So good,” she answers with a whine, and she is replied with soft chuckles and firmer touches on her shoulders and legs that Lena can’t help but moan in satisfaction. She is in heaven under her girlfriends’ talented hands, putty with all their touches.

Sam shifts for a moment. Lena feels a pair of lips on the base of her neck, a kiss delivered just as light as she feels. 

"I can smell you," Sam whispers against her ear. "We both can."

Lena swallows thickly at the soft kiss on the back of her thighs, and tilts her head slightly to meet Sam's gaze.

"Does that mean I don't have to beg for what I want?" She asks, voice laced with arousal that doubled as she acknowledged it. She is answered with two teasing chuckles and fingertips dancing against the skin of her inner thigh, already slick after all the touches she has been through.

Kara hums. "You know we love to hear you beg."

So Lena does.


	36. ruby's shovel talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Ruby giving Lena and Kara the shovel talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173313502630/hey-so-just-sending-a-supereigncorp-prompt-what)

“Okay aliens - “ Ruby purses her lips at her own words and crosses her arms, pauses. “Sorry. Is that racist? Anyway. Um.” She clears her throat and stares down at Kara and Lena. As much as she could with their height difference anyway. 

The blonde casts a glance over at the dark-haired woman beside her before looking at Ruby. It’s the morning after of Kara revealing her identity to Ruby, and Kara and Lena telling the girl that they are, in fact, her mother’s girlfriends. Sam had gone to bring the blankets upstairs, leaving the girl with Kara and Lena as they put the furniture back in their proper places. Lena is obviously fighting back a smile as she looks at Ruby, so Kara turns her attention back to her. Ruby tilts her chin higher. 

“Look. Just because you’re Supergirl and you took me flying last night,” she says as she looks at Kara, then turns to Lena, “and just because you’re like, super rich and super smart, doesn’t mean I actually  _approve_ of you as my mom’s girlfriends.” She bites her lip and shrugs. “Well. I mean. I do. You’re probably the best choice there is. But  _still.”_ She squares her shoulders. “She’s my mom and if you hurt her, I’ll make sure you’ll pay.” Ruby smiles sweetly at this, and Lena lets out an impressed hum even as Kara feels a slight shudder of  _fear_ at the almost innocent threat. “For one, I’m sure a lot of people would rain hell - heck, would rain heck - on Supergirl if they find out her real identity. And the media would have a field day with another Luthor on their front pages.” She bites her lip, as if thinking, and Kara notices Lena finally break out into a smile. 

“What are you doing, Ruby?” Sam calls out with a chuckle as she makes her way downstairs. 

“Nothing!” Ruby says, whirling around and shrugging. Sam narrows her eyes at her daughter before looking up at Kara and Sam. 

“Your daughter clearly picked up your negotiation skills,” Lena notes, amused coloring her tone, as she picks up the throw pillows and arranging them on the couch. 

“Ruby!” Sam chastises.

“What?” Ruby huffs as she sinks on the couch. “It’s the only time I can  _actually_ threaten a Super and a Luthor.” 

Sam rolls her eyes but smiles fondly at her daughter, before mouthing an apology to her girlfriends. 

“To be honest,” Kara says with a little frown. “I’m actually terrified.” 

Ruby grins triumphantly.


	37. sexting(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could we get SuperReignCorp sexting please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173341606600/could-we-get-superreigncorp-sexting-please)

Lena’s phone vibrates on her desk. She finishes marking her comments on tomorrow’s layout before putting it aside and opening her phone. She is greeted with a photo and a text from Sam in their group chat with Kara.

 _Do you think I can wear this to the emergency meeting with Accounting later?,_ the text reads. The [photo](https://stylereef.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/screenshot_2014-11-30-00-48-44-1.png) is of her outfit for the day, at least from the belly down: a white shirt tucked in ripped jeans, paired with a gray cardigan and heels. 

Lena bites her lip and leans back on her seat, staring at the photo. Her phone vibrates again, this time with a reply from Kara. 

_I think it’s fine! Emergency meeting? Everything OK?_

The raven-haired woman sighs and saves the photo anyway, before typing a reply.  _It’s more than fine, and same question._

She sends it, hesitates, before sending shooting another reply.

_Or are you just teasing?_

* * *

 

The bubbles indicating that Sam is typing a reply appear, and ones for Kara appear too, before another message comes in. 

_SAMANTHA._

Then another, and another.

_YOU’RE MEAN._

_YOU TOO LENA._

Lena frowns.  _What did I do?_

 _I did nothing,_ Sam replies then, just as Kara’s text arrives. 

_YOU TWO ARE THE WORST_

_Now I’m just thinking of very not-work-friendly things!!!!_

Lena snorts, catching the attention of Mark of IT who sits across her, and the CEO just shoots her a sweet smile before replying to her girlfriends. 

_Like what?_

Sam sends the same reply. There is only silence from Kara’s end, and Lena chuckles to herself before daring to send another text.

_Let me guess, being on your knees for Sam?_

_Shut up Lena,_ is the quick response, and Lena finds herself smirking. 

Sam replies, too.  _I mean. I was actually asking if this was meeting-appropriate, but now..._

Lena bites her lip.  _So it’s my fault?_ She asks, thumbs quickly typing the reply and sending it. 

She receives simultaneous replies of  _yes_ and she laughs to herself.

 _Sorry,_ she sends quickly, and bites her lip before typing out the next response and sending it.  _I’ll make it up to both of you later?_

She watches Kara and Sam type out their replies, message bubbles bouncing on the screen of her phone. Lena sends another quick reply. 

_I’ll be on my knees._

There is no reply for the next minute or so, until Sam’s message finally comes through, followed by Kara’s. 

_My office will be empty in two hours. Don’t be late._

_Will be there._

Lena smirks to herself and crosses her legs. Two hours. That’s too long. She licks her lips, glances around a bit, before taking her phone and opening her camera. She pulls the hem of her dress a little higher, past mid-thigh, and snaps a quick picture of her legs that she sends to Sam and Kara.

The replies are quick.

 _Make that ten minutes,_ Sam says. 

 _On our way,_ Kara replies, and seconds later a flustered Kara appears in front of Lena’s desk, nervously fiddling with her glasses.

“Hi,” she breathes out. “Uh. There’s an, uh, emergency meeting - ” 

Lena doesn’t let her finish, instead stands. “I’d love to walk you through L-Corp’s latest project, Kara,” she says, before they walk to the elevator. 

Mark looks up from his laptop screen and rolls his eyes, muttering  _Kara getting all the girls again..._


	38. ruby wants a tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ruby wants to get a tattoo, her moms have opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173357525300/prompt-ruby-wants-to-get-a-tattoo-her-moms-have)

_"But why?”_ Ruby whines, hopping a bit so she could sit on the kitchen counter. She is clutching a small notebook with a sketch of lines and circles. Kara takes a large bite of her sandwich as she glances at the girl. Sam frowns across her.

“Because!” Sam says, spreading more of the peanut butter on the slice of bread she is holding before putting the other side on top of it and handing it to Amber. “You’re barely eighteen.” 

“I’ll be eighteen in a couple of months,” she points out. Lena pours herself some coffee before walking to Ruby to take the sketch she has on her notebook. 

“Looks minimalist enough,” she notes before returning it to the girl and sipping her coffee. “You’ll have to use Kryptonite needles or do it under red -” 

“Don’t encourage her, Lena,” Sam sighs. 

“I’m just saying,” Lena says defensively. “Her body, her rules.” 

Sam sighs again and shoots Ruby an apologetic glance. “I know that. It’s just. It’s a tattoo. It’s a little permanent.” 

Kara just hums as she demolishes her next sandwich. 

Lena chuckles. “I’m one of the first people to say that you should always make sure you don’t regret your tattoo choices,” she muses. “But there’s always laser surgery if Ruby ends up regretting it.” 

Kara downs her sandwich with orange juice before standing, finally, reaching for Ruby’s notebook. “What are you planning on getting tattooed anyway?” She asks. Ruby hands her the notebook almost sheepishly, and when Kara’s gaze focuses on the sketch, she almost drops it. 

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena and Sam ask simultaneously. Kara just looks up at Ruby with wide eyes. The girl is biting her lip. 

“This -” Kara swallows thickly. She feels something that is akin to longing settle in her gut, adorned with pleasant surprise. “T-This is Kryptonian.” 

Ruby ducks her head slightly. “Yeah,” she admits with a shrug. “Uncle Kal has been teaching me. Those are initials.” 

“Kal huh?” Lena steps beside Kara and glances at the notebook. “Initials of what?” She asks curiously. 

“Arias-Danvers-Luthor,” Ruby answers, meeting Kara’s gaze with a little smile. “I think it’s pretty cool. in Kryptonian, I mean.” 

Kara sighs fondly, eyes watery with tears, and pulls Ruby into a tight hug that has the girl squeaking with surprise. 

“Okay. You can get this tattoo,” Kara says with a proud smile. Sam yells an incredulous  _hey!_ and the blonde chuckles, pulling away to kiss Ruby’s forehead. “When you’re eighteen, anyway.” 

Ruby pouts at Kara then at Sam, before sighing. “Fine.” She jumps off the counter and grabs a sandwich of her own before pouring Amber some orange juice. “But just so it’s clear, mommy Lena’s my favorite mom at the moment.” 

Simultaneous cries of  _yes!, shut up!,_ and  _whatever_ echo in the dining room.


	39. mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mile high club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173433460020/for-your-fic-another-smut-chapter-maybe-like)

“What are you-  _Sam!”_ Kara laughs at the dark-haired woman who just squeezed into the plane bathroom with her. “Honestly, you’d think you can keep it in your pants for a bit,” she muses as Sam places her hands on her hips and presses a hot kiss on her neck. The blonde just sighs and leans back against the bathroom wall. 

“Just trying to cross out an item off of my bucket list,” Sam murmurs against her neck. Kara lets out a soft whimper as a soft hand brushes under her dress, against her inner thighs. 

“And Lena?” Kara asks, voice turning into a higher pitch as fingers brush teasingly over her panty-clad core, before said digits push aside the fabric. She relishes the rare moment that for once, Sam does not tease, and indulges herself with a moan as a finger dips in her entrance. Strong hands grip Sam’s shoulders, because it’s the only thing Kara can hold that  _can’t_ break. Rao knows she  _can’t_ break any part of the plane. That would be a nightmare. For Lena, mostly.

“She’s already part of the mile high club,” Sam whispers before nipping the soft spot on Kara’s neck, making Kara moan and clutch harder on the woman’s shoulders, nails digging into skin. The blonde chokes out a  _please_ just as Sam leaves feather-light touches on her clit. It feels so much hotter now, and really, it’s a feat how Sam could get her this wet in such a short time. Sam seems to notice, what with her pleased chuckle against Kara’s ear, and another time Kara would be annoyed with how smug she was, but not right now. Not when Kara is seconds away from being so very pleased, too. 

“Let me guess, you?” Kara asks, forehead pressed against Sam’s as the woman pushes in two fingers. The blonde whimpers curses against tan skin. 

Sam chuckles. “You bet,” she says proudly, and kisses Kara’s neck again before she starts thrusting, only for a moment, before she focuses on that delicious spot inside Kara that makes the blonde see stars. She is thankful that Sam is holding her back, lest she puts a dent on the plane with how much she is squirming, though that isn’t her concern now - her concern is chasing the brink of pleasure that Sam is pushing her over, with her talented fingers and mouth and  _fuck-_

 _“There,”_ Kara gasps, when Sam pushes in a third finger and her thumb rubs against her clit, and the brunette just hums, whispers  _come for me, Supergirl._

And Kara does; she shatters with a silent scream and a shudder, and Sam is there to catch her as she collapses with a light whimper. Sam carries her through the throes of pleasure and chuckles when Kara can finally stand again. 

“Stop being so smug,” Kara says with a roll of her eyes, though she  _does_ whimper again when Sam pulls her fingers out and offers them to Kara for her to clean up. 

Kara obeys wordlessly, blue eyes dark as they meet Sam’s satisfied ones, and the blonde is pleased herself with the woman’s reaction: Sam bites her lip as Kara sucks on her fingers, tongue swirling around her digits, and she looks hungry, all over again that Kara can’t help herself. When Sam finally pulls her hand away, she smirks, walks past the still open bathroom door. 

“Thanks, Sam.” 

The blonde returns to her seat at the front of the plane, Sam dumbfounded behind her.

“I got a private plane so I don’t have to deal with people,” Lena murmurs from her laptop. She finally looks up, expression amused. “Not so you two can shag.” 

Kara just shrugs. “From what I heard you and Sam already did it and we  _definitely_ just finished.” She bit her lip. “How about you put that laptop down so we can do it too?” 

Lena rolls her eyes but does put her laptop to the side.


	40. amber recognizes her moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amber recognises her moms, even in their superhero outfits. They have to talk to her to make sure she understands that she can't tell anyone, even her friends at school (who she wants to brag to at first because two superhero moms is something to head about)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173500790940/amber-recognises-her-moms-even-in-their-superhero)

“Mommy!”

Lena’s eyes widen as she whirled to Amber’s direction. The toddler is beaming at the restaurant television and pointing at it. Ruby snickers as the raven-haired woman lowers Amber’s hand.

“Sweetie,” she says with a little laugh. “That’s Supergirl and Reign.” The mother looks up as she hears a chuckle from the table next to them. 

“Kids are so adorable, aren’t they?” The old woman from the next table says. “Where’s your husband?” She asks.

Lena just smiles at her politely before dabbing Amber’s mouth clean of spaghetti sauce. “Oh. No husband,” she says, then kisses the top of Amber’s head. “I have two wives though. They’re at work.” The raven-haired woman doesn’t even look at the older one, choosing instead to fuss over at Amber, who accidentally bent her spoon. Lena frowns. They’ll have to talk about later how Amber’s powers are manifesting too soon.

“That never gets old,” Ruby chuckles later, when the woman is gone. Lena turns to her with a quirk of an eyebrow. “The genuine shock in their faces I mean,” she adds with a shrug. “I don’t get why love can offend so much people.” 

“Such are unfortunate souls, sweetheart,” Lena sighs. She hides the spoon in her purse and leaves double the tip on the table. “Come on, let’s go home. We can get you milkshakes but don’t tell your mother I got you some,” she chuckles.

“Mama, it’s mommy and mom!” Amber squeals again, pointing to the TV, and thankfully no one hears her this time. Lena takes her hand as they stand and Ruby walks beside them. They leave the restaurant with a little wave over at Angie as they say goodbye. 

“Sweetie,” Lena says with a small smile. “Remember how we told you that mommy’s and mom’s jobs are a secret?” 

The little blonde girl turns curious eyes at Lena and nods. “Hero jobs!” 

Ruby and Lena laugh softly as they make their way to the milkshake store the shop over. The CEO bites her lip. “Yes. Hero jobs. But we have to help keep them safe by not telling people about them.” 

Amber frowns. “Not even my friends?” 

“Yes,” Lena says with a little worried smile. “Because that would compromise them.” 

“Compwomise,” Amber echoes, then blinks. Lena waits patiently. “Like they can get in trouble?”

The raven-haired woman nods proudly at the girl. “Yes, sweetie. So we have to -” 

“Hafta keep the secret!” Amber continues. The three share a laugh as Lena pushes open the door for the girls. 

“I can’t even spell when I was your age,” Ruby muses, fondly petting Amber’s golden curls. Amber scrunches her nose.

“But you can spell now,” the little girl mumbles. Ruby snickers and nods sagely, replying  _yup._

“Okay, how about we order?” Lena says instead, gesturing to the menu photos so the kids can pick.

“Why are you here?” A familiar voice says, and Amber says  _uh-oh_ as Lena turns around with a little guilty smile.

“Hi,” she greets a frowning Sam and a beaming Kara. “Dessert?” 


	41. scarred supermoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara or Sam catch Ruby and Gail (accidentally see them whole patrolling by x Ray visioning the house) and are now Scarred For Life. And Alex is on the comm but she has no sympathy. At All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173533413360/heres-another-short-kara-or-sam-catch-ruby-and)

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Kara asks through the comms. Alex hears Lena chuckle a reply beside her as the raven-haired agent works on her tablet. 

“Ask Samantha,” Lena hums. Sam mumbles  _we’re getting Hawaiian_ and Kara laughs as she exclaims  _as long as it’s pizza!_ “How’s the area looking? When you’re done you’re both free to go back,” Lena adds.

“I’m near ho-” Sam pauses. Lena looks up the screen, locating the red dot that she is on the map. Alex looks up too, and they both confirm that Sam is near their home. 

“Sam?” Lena says, voice serious and firm this time. 

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks, pulling up satellite surveillance near the area. When there isn’t an answer, Alex grits her teeth. “Kara. Are you there?” 

“Yeah, Sam’s-” Kara stops, too, and Alex swallows thickly, nerves making her hands tremble in anxiety. “ _Oh Rao!”_ Kara screams, and Lena is already off like a shot, scanning the map of the area. 

“Kara? Sam?” Lena says, voice slightly shaky. Alex thinks her nervousness never left, despite her girlfriends being practically invincible and being at the DEO for months now. Alex understands. “What the  _fuck_ is happening?” 

Alex is worried now, too, because the only visual they have on the area are maps and traffic video feeds, and they can see  _nothing_ out of the ordinary. They can only hear Sam cursing under her breath and Kara muttering something not English. “I swear to god, Kara, if-”

“We’re fine,” Kara  finally says, croaks out even, and Lena lets out a heavy breath of relief. 

“What the fuck happened?” Lena demands, and Alex can see the concern on her features. She never did curse unless she was stressed. 

“I, uh…” Kara groans, then whines, and Alex hears something that sounds oddly like Kara punching something, and when Sam huffs, the redhead connects the dots. “No, you tell them!” Kara mumbles, then she is off to mutter in what Alex guesses is Kryptonian, again.

There is another sigh in the comms. Sam, this time. “Gave the house a quick x-ray scan because I heard Ruby…” She trails off. Lena visibly clenches her jaw and opens her mouth to speak but Sam continues. “Well. Um. She whimpered, and I thought she was in trouble, and-” 

“Oh god,” Lena sighs, and she covers her hands in her face. “Gail is over today.” 

Sam sighs again. “Yeah…” 

Alex, finally realizing what just happened, snorts. “Well,” she says with a little laugh, eyeing Lena with a smirk. “Would you look at that.”

 _“Shut up, Alex,”_ is answered to her by three voices, two in her comms and one by the agent beside her, and Alex just shrugs, waving her arms almost smugly. “Maybe now you’ll start being considerate,” the older Danvers notes, and Lena walks out with a grumble and a hot flush on her cheeks. 

“Shut up, Alex.” 


	42. smut: uhh sam chokes lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request was for an OT3 traumatizing Ruby but I improvised. Now includes choking bc 3x17 and also, this is mostly reigncorp so like,,,, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173688782095/june-but-now-im-curious-what-did-the-ot3-do-to)

“I’ve missed you,” Sam hums against Lena’s lips. The CEO is pinned on the couch she has been lounging on. The brunette’s right hand is wrapped firmly against the pale column of Lena’s throat, left pinning Lena’s wrists on the arm of the couch. Lena chuckles and Sam feels it against her palm. 

“I can see that,” she says with a raise of an eyebrow. Sam just rolls her eyes and Lena moans when she kisses her, hand tightening around her neck. Lena squirms, though it’s almost minimal movement compared to the strength Sam has. It’s one of the reasons Lena’s panties are already drenched; the other is because she hasn’t seen Sam in some time, after the CFO had to leave the country for three whole days for a business conference in Prague.

(Though, granted, Sam had flown back to National City twice in those three days just to see her family.)

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Sam murmurs. She shifts so she can press kisses down Lena’s jaw, whispers  _stay still_ before letting go of Lena’s wrists. The dark-haired woman lets out a little whimper as Sam moves, right hand leaving Lena’s neck in favor of lowering it between the CEO’s thighs. Lena looks at the woman with hunger, licks her lips before whispering  _please,_ and Sam only raises an eyebrow before she is wrapping her left hand back around Lena’s neck. “Still a bad girl, I see.” 

Lena actually  _laughs._ She puts her hands around Sam’s wrist, gasps when the brunette grazes the front of her already soaked panties. “I don’t hear you complaining.” 

“Oh, I’m not,” Sam murmurs. She easily rips off Lena’s panties, making the woman gasp again, and it melts away when Sam slides two fingers inside her. Lena lets out a choked moan of Sam’s name as the digits curl, brushing against the spot that gave her delicious shivers, and when her thumb presses against Lena’s clit, the CEO almost comes. 

Almost.

“Harder,” Lena begs, and when Sam looks up, there is hunger and need in her dark eyes. 

“Harder which?” Sam asks, though she knows, and when Lena grits out  _you know,_ she smiles sweetly. “I do, but I love hearing you say it.” 

Lena bites her lip, arches closer to Sam’s thrusting fingers. She knows she is making a mess, prolonging the inevitable, but sue her. She  _adores_ the attention. “Both,” she chooses to say, and Sam smirks. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Sam asks, even as she adds the tiniest bit of pressure on Lena’s neck. She can hear the woman’s pulse race, the smallest of her whimpers; her walls are clenching tightly around her fingers and it’s the answer she needs, but Lena indulges her anyway.

“Yes, Sam,” she says, voice submissive, almost polite, and Sam smiles in satisfaction. She presses a soft kiss on Lena’s lips, her fingers twitching against a pale throat and working Lena into a screaming frenzy.

There’s a swoosh that the two barely hear, a pair of familiar laughter just as Lena moans out Sam’s name. Ruby screams in sheer horror. Sam finally hears it, hisses  _fuck_ under her breath, and before she could really think she is melting the knob of the front door. Another gust of wind, then silence. Lena groans in the aftermath of her orgasm underneath Sam as the brunette chuckles. 

Lena’s phone vibrates on the coffee table. Sam glances to it.  _YOU TWO ARE THE WORST RUBY CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT ME,_ a text from Kara reads, and Sam laughs yet again, until a message from Alex comes in.

_Stop scarring my niece or we’re adopting her!_

“Well,” Sam breathes out, finally pulling out her fingers and winking at Lena as she sucks on them. Lena just groans again and covers her face with her hands. “This is a nice welcome gift.” 


	43. amber's first word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amber's first word! Bonus points if it's business or science related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173719207430/ot3-prompt-ambers-first-word-bonus-points-if)
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments! I appreciate them, and I apologize for the lack of replies, I'll work around them soon!!!

"Are you seriously working on the dinner table, Kara?” Sam sighs as she walks into the dining room, Ruby in tow. Sam fixes the cuffs of her blazer as Ruby heads to the fridge, grabbing a box of orange juice. 

“I have a deadline I forgot about,” Kara mumbles as her fingers fly above her laptop keyboard, typing a mile a minute. Sam kisses her temple anyway. Kara pauses to kiss her back, then Ruby joins them on the table and grabs her pile of bacon and pancakes Lena had cooked earlier.

“Is the meeting with Mr. Wayne today?” Lena asks as Sam gives her a kiss on the cheek. The raven-haired woman is sitting in front of Amber, who is seated on her feeding chair. Lena murmurs  _say ah_ as she offers a spoonful of mashed potatoes to the baby.

Sam smiles fondly as she watches them. “Yes. Hopefully we can close the deal today, so I can have something to show the board this end of the week.” 

Lena dabs the corner of Amber’s mouth with a cloth as she turns to Sam. “I’m sure it’ll go well, but do let the board know I’m attending the meeting.” 

Sam nods and grins. “Mommy bear’s coming, huh? Who’ll watch over Amber?” 

“Me!” Ruby says through a mouthful of pancakes. Sam and Lena stare at her pointedly as Kara chuckles, and the teen swallows hurriedly. “Sorry. Me. Also, auntie Alex and auntie Maggie are coming over this Friday before everyone else arrives for the weekend barbecue, so.” 

"What she said,” Lena says, feeding Amber a bite of carrots this time. “Apparently those three had a deal. I was promised by Alex it’s perfectly safe, legal, and doesn’t involve guns.” 

Sam narrows her eyes at Ruby. The teen shrugs and shoves a large bite of pancakes in her mouth. Sam turns to Kara. “Babe, did you know about this?”

Kara hums distractedly. She pauses, pushes up her glasses, and returns to typing. “The deal? Something about, uh... What was it? Oh! They’re going to try babysitting Amber so Maggie gets a feel of the whole motherhood thing.” 

Sam nods in understanding. “Where does Ruby come in the picture?” 

The teen grins. “I’ll be there to catch Amber if she flies away like a little balloon.” 

The three mothers groan at that. Lena smiles at Amber. “You won’t fly away like that, will you, baby?” 

The baby with Kara’s hair and Sam’s eyes blubbers and giggles, waves her hands around, sending bits of her peas and carrots all over Lena. The CEO chuckles then sighs. “Amber, baby, what did we talk about doing that?” She tells the girl. She stands to grab a bunch of tissues from the counter. 

_“Deal!”_

All four of them stay still and whirl their attention to the giggling baby, who grabs the spoon Lena left and scoops some of the potato. The mothers share a glance.

“Did- Did she just say... _deal?”_ Kara asks, eyes wide behind her glasses.

Lena just looks shocked, Sam too, and the CEO sits back down as those with super speed quickly make their way in front of Amber.

“Amber, can you say that again?” Lena prompts. Amber just giggles, lets loose potatoes that land on Sam’s expensive blazer, but it’s ignored as Amber squeals  _deal_ one more time. 

“Oh dear Rao,” Kara says, disbelief and laughter in her voice. Ruby laughs too, while Lena tears up a little and Sam pinches Amber’s cheeks. 

“Of course that’d be your first word,” she says, and leans in to kiss the girl’s forehead. “You really are a Luthor.” 

“Rao, don’t go there,” Lena chuckles wetly. Kara and Sam both offer her kisses on her cheeks. Ruby gags playfully.

“You’re so gross,” the teen mutters. She sits back down. “At least her first word isn’t- hey mom, what was my first word again?” 

Sam sighs heavily. “Booby.”

Kara snorts and Lena laughs. Amber joins them, giggling heartily, then squeals.

_“Booby!”_


	44. hero ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for know love's exact reason: Ruby (17 years old) almost dies protecting her sister and/or (girl?)friend from a criminal or evil alien of the week (like her mommies) and when she wakes up in the hospital her mothers are not happy (especially Sam) but then appears Gail really to kill her for being a self-sacrifice idiot (at least Kara have the shame to look in another direction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/174147718640/prompt-for-know-loves-exact-reason-ruby-17)

Ever since Ruby discovered her powers, she has always imagined being as big a hero as her moms—maybe attempt saving thousands of people by flying a bomb into space, or maybe stopping a nuclear weapon with her bare hands, or dying in an equally dramatic death. 

Not that she ever really imagined what  _death_ felt like. Considering she had felt pain for thirteen years of her life until she had discovered she was practically invincible when she was fourteen, she thought she was  _unstoppable._

Until someone with kryptonite decided the best way to get through to Supergirl and Reign was to mess with their children. Thankfully, Amber had been with Ruby and Gail during the attack at their home, but the teenaged Kryptonian had been hit with a kryptonite beam when she dove in front of the blast to protect her girlfriend and baby sister. 

Ruby was reacquainted with pain then, and introduced to a world of pain she had never known til that moment of nails rushing through her bloodstream and a thousand suns burning under her skin. 

 _This must be what death feels,_  she thought grimly, before darkness claimed her. 

Ruby wakes up much later under bright lights, feeling better than she had since earlier. The pain is gone, replaced with the electricity of  _power_ in her fingertips, and when she blinks away the stars in her eyes she’s met with a worried-looking Gail, pacing the length of her bed. 

“Gail?” Ruby croaks out. The teen hears several heartbeats pick up, and when she glances around the room, she sees her three moms worriedly stand and rush over to her, mommy Sam cradling an unscathed, snoozing Amber in her arms. 

“Guess who’s back from the dead!” Gail exclaims, and when Ruby turns her attention back to her, she finds tear-stained cheeks and concerned eyes. “My god, do you have any idea how worried we’ve been, you- you stupid, stupid, self-sacrificing idiot!” 

Ruby winces at her girlfriend’s rant, and she only glances to her moms as the girl keeps talking—about how utterly  _stupid_ it was to  _fucking dive head-first in front of a ray that can literally kill you! You’re a Luthor! You should be smarter than this!_ and  _you better be glad Supergirl and Reign arrived sooner because I swear to fucking god if you got hurt even worse, I’d have found away to cure you just to hurt you again, you selfless, stupid, hero!—_ as a silent plea for help.

Her moms just shrug helplessly—Sam offers Ruby an apologetic smile and Kara tries to look the other way, pretending she isn’t hearing her future daughter-in-law rip her daughter a new one. Lena just looks mostly amused; Ruby knows it’s because she’s been in Gail’s shoes before, and Ruby sighs, sits up, ignores Gail’s threat to tie her down the  _stupid, annoying_ sun bed, so she could reach out for her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Baby,” Ruby says softly, hears Gail choke back a sob. She offers the girl a smile and kisses the back of her hand. “I’d gladly jump in front of a—”

“If you ever do that again I will shoot you myself,” Gail warns. Ruby hears mommy Lena mutter  _I like her_ under her breath, to which Sam and Kara chuckle, and Ruby just grins goofily.

“Just let me protect you, woman,” she teases, but Gail isn’t pleased. Instead, she scowls, pulls her hand from Ruby’s hold, and crosses her arms. Ruby winces. “Right. Okay. Sorry. No self-sacrificing idiot moves from now on.” 

Gail holds her ground for a moment, before she finally breaks down and pulls Ruby in a hug that has the young Kryptonian chuckling. 

“Don’t  _ever_ scare me like that again, Ruby.” 

“What she said,” her moms echo, and Ruby just gives them a smile.

“I’ll try.”


	45. redk!ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just do ot3 angst pls. Ruby with red Kryptonite or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/174136893930/just-do-ot3-angst-pls-ruby-with-red-kryptonite-or)

“Ruby,” Reign -  _Sam_ \- calls out from the ground where she lay in a heap, cradling an unconscious Supergirl. The fight had left a part of National City in shambles - a fight that is mostly one-sided, with Power Girl easily crushing Reign and Supergirl in her hands. “Baby, no, we don’t want to hurt you,” Sam says, begs, tears in her eyes, because powers or otherwise, she would never lay a finger on her daughter. 

“Pathetic,” Power Girl seethes. “This is the same cowardice that left me fatherless during my formative years,  _mother.”_

There’s a voice in Sam’s ear - Alex and Lena, telling her they were on their way with the cure, and Sam can only hope they arrive on time. 

“Just when you thought you can handle things on your own,” the teen says, tilting her head. “Have you not thought of what  _I felt?”_

Sam grits her teeth and shields Kara from the blow Power Girl delivers, and they land across the street, gravel around them. “This city will know a new, lone hero, and they will worship me.” She looms over Sam and Kara, and the brunette only closes her eyes and waits for the blow.

It never comes. Instead, she hears Lena’s soft  _I’m sorry baby_ before a bright light explodes in the area. Power Girl screams before falling to the ground, then DEO agents are on her. Sam lets herself collapse now, and she feels arms around her and hears Lena’s soft  _I got you, my love_ before everything fades to black. 

Sam wakes up to bright yellow sun lamps making her unable to open her eyes fully. Finally remembering the events from earlier, she sits up, only for Lena to rush to her and tell her to lay back down.

“Where’s Ruby?” Sam demands. Lena hesitates for a moment before sighing. 

“I have her in the red sun room,” she explains softly. “She’s.. She’s back now.”

Sam sighs in relief at that. She glances to her side; Kara is awake too, nursing a couple of bruises, and they all take a moment before they decide to visit Ruby. The girl flinches when she sees her mothers, eyes immediately brimming with tears, and apologies are on her lips before anyone could even speak. 

Sam rushes to pull her into a hug that Ruby fights against -  _I might hurt you again,_ Ruby insists, but Kara joins the embrace and Lena does, too.

“Are you hurt?” Kara asks Ruby.  The girl only makes a small sound.

“I’m sorry -”

 _It’s  not your fault_ is echoed back to her in three voices.

They hold each other in silence, and it’s Sam who finally speaks.

“I guess we all know who the new champion of the Earth is now,” she murmurs, eyeing Kara who chuckles. 

“No doubt about it,” Kara says, then kisses the top of Ruby’s head. “You’re forgiven, is’kah,” she whispers. Ruby barely nods but looks up at her moms.

“You’re forgiven,” Sam assures. Lena smiles and kisses the teen’s temple.

“Maybe when I’m done computing the damages to National City, baby,” she teases, but pulls Ruby in a tight hug anyway. “I’m sorry I had to blast you.” 

Ruby just shrugs. She finally manages a smile. “Guess we all know who’s the most badass mother now.” 


	46. smut: sexting(?) pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sexting + Sam topping Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW photos lmao because I can

\---------  
wives   
\---------

Finally back in my hotel room.

I don’t understand how  
some men can say   
women can’t make up   
their minds when it took  
literally three hours for   
them to make a decision.

That bad?

 **Whose ass am I going** **  
** **to kick, babe?**

I’m fine. I just can’t  
wait to go home  
tomorrow.

How are the kids?

Both in school at the moment.

And how are my  
wives?

**We miss you over here. :(**

I miss you two, too.

That’s bad, isn’t it? It’s   
been like, what? Two   
days?

It’s cute.

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN** **  
****IT’S ONLY BEEN** **  
** **TWO DAYS????**

 **I’ve been so close to** **  
****flying out just to** **  
****see you but Sam’s** **  
** **stopped me all 17 times**

Aw. You don’t miss  
me, Sam?

Quite terribly, darling,  
but I can manage.

 **She can’t. She’s been** **  
****huffy about it but she’s** **  
** **trying to be the mature one**

Well that’s no fun.

Here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT** **  
** **BY BEING THE MATURE ONE**

I know.

But I miss you both.

Is it a bad time?

It would be funny if you  
told me you’re in the   
middle of your hero  
duties right now.

**Well, not really, but**

****

That’s not fair.

You did start it.

Is that right now?

Is that why you took  
all of fifteen minutes  
to reply?

To strip? No.

Kara got distracted.

Oh.

Do tell.

You sure you want details?

How else am I supposed  
to picture the two  
of you while I fuck  
myself?

We could Facetime.

I knew I married  
you for your brains

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\---------------------------   
Incoming video call...  
Goth Wife  
\--------------------------- 

“I thought you married me for my charming good looks,” Sam says as a greeting as the call connects. Lena rolls her eyes at her front camera; now that she has gotten out of the bath, she lies in bed in just a robe, propped up by fluffy pillows, hair damp over her shoulders. Sam’s hair is the same, and Lena can see the white straps of the bra she is wearing.

“Now that just makes me shallow,” Lena jokes with a little laugh. “It’s your brains, darling. And your talented mouth.”

Sam laughs at that, too, only for the sound to dissolve into a kittenish whimper. The camera trembles a bit. “Speaking of talented mouths,” she says breathily, and for a moment the camera turns black. When the video comes back on, it focuses on Kara looking straight at the camera, half of her face buried between Sam’s legs, her hands on the woman’s thighs in a way that Lena  _knows_ Sam has both her thighs hooked over Kara’s shoulders. Lena can hear soft licking sounds, Kara’s delighted hum, Sam’s pleasured moans.

“I miss that mouth too,” Lena finds herself sighing. Kara’s eyes twinkle with mirth and she smirks, then does something that makes Sam moan louder. Lena can see Sam’s hand tighten through blonde hair and Kara slams her eyes shut.

“Fingers, Kara,” Sam moans. The simple order has Kara opening her eyes again and she nods in the slightest; Lena feels a shudder down her spine and unable to help herself, reaches between her legs, too. She watches as Kara’s right hand moves away from Sam’s thighs, and moments later, Sam moans out her name.

Lena moans, too.

“I bet you’re touching yourself now, Lena,” Sam whispers. With the phone focused on Kara busy lapping between Sam’s legs, Lena can’t see her, but she can picture her face perfectly: head thrown back in ecstasy as she holds on to the control she so gracefully carries despite the pleasure their blonde wife subjects her to. The CEO’s grip on her phone tightens but she nods. “Are you wet for us, beloved?” Sam asks.

Kara raises an eyebrow at the camera and Lena almost misses it as she nods, before she manages to speak. “Y-yes,” she croaks out.

“Already?” Sam shoots back. Kara chuckles against her core and Lena almost rolls her eyes.

“You say it as if you’re surprised,” she mumbles, even as she teases herself with her fingers.

“No,” Sam chuckles, and Lena watches her phone as the brunette runs her fingers through blonde hair. Lena closes her eyes for a moment, remembering how it feels to run her fingers through Kara’s hair, as well as have Sam run her fingers through her own as Lena eagerly eats her out. “But I do like pointing how you’re always hungry for us.”

Lena bites her lip. Kara pulls back for a moment to mumble  _like you aren’t always, Sam,_ prompting the brunette to playfully tug her back between her legs with a light laugh. “Please make me come so we can go.”

The raven-haired woman finally indulges herself when Kara dives back in with a wink at the camera that gives Lena butterflies. Slipping two fingers inside her, she moans for both Sam and Kara. She hears Sam murmur a soft praise she almost doesn’t hear. “Where are you going?” Lena asks. She doesn’t dare hold back; Kara and Sam tease her enough when they are together so she gives in to pleasure far too quickly, fingers working herself up to an orgasm as she watches Kara’s delighted, sinful expressions as she eats out Sam and listens to Sam’s pleasured whimpers.

“To you,” Sam manages to say, and then she is tugging on Kara’s hair again. Lena can hear the wet sounds of their frantic fucking, can practically see Kara’s smug expression as Sam’s whimpers turn into higher-pitched whines. “I’m close,” she husks.

Lena couldn’t help herself. “Already?”

Kara’s eyes sparkle with amusement at her comment and Lena hears Sam chuckle, but it isn’t the one like Kara’s reaction. It’s low and dangerous, one that usually precedes a long but  _delightful_ night for Lena. The sound of it makes her whimper and the images drive her closer to the brink.

“You’re going to regret that, darling,” Sam whispers, voice on edge and mildly threatening, but the way she tightly holds on to blonde hair makes Lena imagine it, almost makes her come.

Almost.

“I doubt that,” Lena stubbornly shoots back. Kara hums against Sam’s pussy and Sam lets out a sharp cry. Lena bites her lip and fights the urge to close her eyes and give in to pleasure; instead she fucks with abandon, chasing her own orgasm as she keeps her phone up on eye level to watch Sam tumble over the edge, her thighs shaking against Kara’s head, hand tugging on blonde hair, low voice telling Kara to go  _harder, I’m close, Kara, fuck_ —

Lena throws her head back, coming with a sharp cry, echoing Sam’s own moan of Kara’s name through her phone. She vaguely hears Kara whisper  _let go, love_ as her back arches, body quivering with pleasure, and for a moment she lets herself fade away until she hears a crash from the call. Panting, she brings the phone back up.

“Was that the bed?” Lena demands, still breathless. “Did you break the fucking bed again?”

Sam huffs as the camera shakes. Lena can make out Kara reaching out to Sam, and Lena hears soft suckling, then the familiar sound of fingers popping free of wet lips. “Are we really going to talk about broken furniture or can we get dressed and fly off to you right now?” Sam asks.

Lena purses her lips. “Fine,” she finally says with a sigh. “But I’m  _not_ going to buy the new one.”

Kara laughs behind the camera and Sam just puts it back to the front cam. “Sure thing, love,” she says with a wink. “See you in a few.”

Lena bites her lip, broken bed forgotten. “You two take care.”

Sam winks at her and Lena hears Kara yell  _love you!,_ then the call ends. Lena puts her phone down and lifts up her soaked fingers. She takes a moment to deliberate but finally stands, taking off her robe and heading to the bathroom to wash her hand. She hums to herself as she does so, then fixes her hair, and by the time she walks back to the bedroom, two familiar figures are landing on the hotel room balcony.

“Did you wait long?” Kara asks, rushing to her to pull her into a hug. Lena smiles at her and kisses her softly. Sam walks to her, too, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“I know you’ll make it worth it,” Lena says.

The Kryptonians smirk.


	47. sam solar flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble based on that Sam-naked-on-the-floor scene from 3x21 or whatever shitty episode that was

“You’d think she has better things to do when she solar flares,” Lena mumbles as she picks up the clothes strewn about the living room. There are two bottles of wine on the coffee table, both empty. Clearly Sam enjoyed her night in; J’onn “grounded” her - Sam’s words - after she solar flared, and it had been a busy day for both Kara and Lena, though the raven-haired woman isn’t really surprised Sam spent the night with wine and a rerun of Gilmore Girls on the TV.

And Sam is currently passed out on the floor, naked save for the socks Kara had gotten her for their last monthsary for the heck of it. 

Still in her Supergirl suit, Kara chuckles, walking to the naked woman on the floor. “It’s been a while since she’s gotten  _this_ wasted though.” 

“Kara?” Sam mumbles from the floor. “Lena. Ugh. Do you have some aspirin?”

“Oh,” Lena hums as she throws the clothes over her shoulder and picks up the empty bottles. “She’s alive.” 

Kara playfully glares at Lena. “Your Luthor is showing,” she teases. Lena just smirks and shrugs but heads to the kitchen to set the bottles aside, dumps the clothes in the laundry room, and gets Sam her aspirin with a tall glass of water. 

Kara smiles softly at Sam as the brunette covers her eyes with her hands. “Too bright,” Sam whines. “Cold. M’cold, baby.” 

The blonde chuckles at that. Unclipping her cape, she drapes it over Sam before carrying the woman in her arms. “Better, love?”

Sam curls into Kara’s warmth and nods. “I hate solar flares.” 

“So listen to me next time,” Lena mutters as she walks back into the living room. “Come on, let’s get to the rec room,” she says, then kisses Sam’s forehead before leading the way to the said room. Kara follows her as Sam dozes off again in her arms. 

Once in the rec room, Kara lays Sam on the day bed while Lena pulls down the blinds and turns on the yellow sun lamps. Sam whines and covers her eyes again. “Too bright,” she whimpers.

“Yeah, well , suffer,” Lena mumbles, but sits on the day bed then offers Sam the water and aspirin. “Kara, get a - “

Kara disappears and returns in a second, bringing a sleep mask with her. Sam grumbles under her breath but takes the aspirin, and Kara assists her with the sleep mask. The brunette curls on the bed under Supergirl’s cape, mumbling for sleep, and both Kara and Lena smile at her fondly.

“I’ll get dinner cooking,” Lena says after a while, then pulls Kara into a kiss. “Get changed and put some clothes on your drunk girlfriend.” 

Kara playfully rolls her eyes. “She’s your girlfriend too!”


	48. science talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is like really smart and shows off her intelligence and Sam and Lena got surprised and got the hots for it and whatever you want from there, could be smut or just fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/174774154875/supercorp-prompt-kara-is-like-really-smart-and)

“I get that you have super speed,” Lena says casually as she lowers the cups of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate to the breakfast table, “but don’t you think it’s more efficient for the two of you to have instant access to your suits?” 

Sam hums and takes the cup of tea. “Okay, sure, but how?” 

Lena stares at her blankly and takes a sip of her scalding black coffee. “I’m Lena Luthor. Why are you asking me such questions?” 

Kara giggles as she puts both hands on her cup of hot chocolate. “Fair point, but I think what Sam means is if it’ll use alien tech or bypass some law of physics or something.”

Sam snorts lightly. “Sure, babe,” she murmurs, stretching on her chair so she could rest her feet on Kara’s lap. The blonde takes a sip of her hot chocolate then lowers one hand to Sam’s foot, pressing her thumb lightly on the sole. The brunette sighs. 

“I mean, in Krypton we used to have shrink rays,” Kara explains. “Helps with shipping supplies to different places when transmatter portals aren’t available. But I think it’s easy enough to decrease altogether the distance between molecular bonds so the suits’ atoms would have less empty space. I’m sure the suits would fit it something as small as… a watch, maybe? Without violating the Pauli exclusion principle… What?“

Kara blinks at the two women seated with her. Sam looks dumbfounded and Lena’s expression is a cross between awe and being turned on, and Kara swallows. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sam chuckles and shakes her head. “No, no, you basically spouted nonsense to me, but this science talk is  _something.”_

 _“Something_ is right,” Lena practically sighs, in a dreamy manner that makes Kara giggle. “Keep talking. I’m making mental notes.”

“And she’s two seconds away from getting on her knees under the table,” Sam chimes in with a smirk as she takes another sip of her tea.

Kara chuckles. “I mean, I can continue talking about how you’d practically be making mini-black holes by shrinking matter down to subatomic levels…” 

“Thank god Ruby is in school already.”


	49. happy father's day pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm entirely too soft at the moment to write daddy porn but here you go
> 
> and yes, there will be some daddy sam + daddy kara porn ft _those outfits. you know which one i'm talkin about_

“Sam! Kara! Honestly!” Lena yells out from the bottom of the stairs. “If you don’t bring your asses down here in five minutes we’re going to be late!” 

“She says as if her girlfriends aren’t super-powered aliens who can fly faster than the speed of sound,” Alex drawls from the breakfast table. Maggie and Ruby snicker beside her, but the sounds die down at Lena’s glare. 

“We’re taking a  _car,_ Alex,” Lena points out, “and I’d rather stab myself on the foot than be late in meeting your mother.” 

Alex shrugs. “Relax. Eliza will be cool with it.” 

“Well I’m not,” Lena sighs, and she fusses around with Ruby’s braid for a moment until the girl tells her it’s already perfect the first four times. 

“Someone’s nervous,” Maggie notes. 

“I’m not,” Lena snaps. Alex and Maggie hum and nod. 

“It’s  _Eliza,”_ Alex says. “You’ve seen her before.” 

Lena stares blankly. “That was a  _girlfriend_ moment,” she hisses. “I’m supposed to tell her we’re getting  _married_ now.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Kara’s voice floats from the stairs, and the blonde sighs as she arrives at the foot of the staircase, pushing her glasses up. She fixes the collar of her shirt. “ _Someone,”_ she huffs, then glares to the top of the stairs, “got distracted.” 

“Innocent ears in the vicinity, hello!” Ruby exclaims, covering her ears with both hands, but she rolls her eyes when her mother makes herself known, too, kissing Kara’s cheek then smirking at Lena. 

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Sam chuckles, and she puts the duffel bags she is carrying down on the floor so she could push the sleeves of her blazer to her elbows. “Everyone ready?” 

“Yeah, like, hours ago,” Alex mumbles, and she gets up to grab her own bag. “We’ll pick up the boys at James’ place, by the way.” 

“Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s get going,” Kara says. Everyone gets up, and they get moving out of the dining room until they notice Lena hasn’t moved. 

“Babe?” Sam calls out. 

Lena blinks. “Yes?” 

Sam and Kara both smirk at her. Alex groans and leaves for the front door, while Maggie snickers as Ruby coughs  _gay,_ until her mothers glare at her and the two scurry out of the room as well. 

“Eliza won’t be pleased with you if we’re late, Lena!” Alex yells from outside, and Lena shakes her head with a furious blush as she runs past Kara and Sam. 

“I’ll fucking deal with you two later,” she hisses. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Sam smirks, and Kara just laughs.


	50. learning kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara learns that Lena, Sam, and Ruby have been learning Kryptonian in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed them? Me too.

Weeknights at the Arias place, when Sam’s girlfriends are over, are mostly eventful before and during dinner and then downright quiet afterwards. Preparation for dinner is messy, with Sam taking command of the kitchen and having Lena help her out, while they try to keep away Kara and Ruby away since they always tend to spoil their dinner with chips and sweets.

“It’s literally not an issue for me if I eat all this before dinner,” Kara mumbles, pointing to the pack of  potato chips she reaches for in the cabinet. “Or Ruby. Pretty sure she can eat more than I can.”

“No one’s questioning your monstrous appetites, Kara,” Sam sighs, eyeing her before returning to where she is stuffing a cheese meatball into a boneless chicken drumstick. “I”m just saying—”

“It’s her mom side,” Lena pipes in from where she sits across Sam, slicing some carrots for her salad. She looks up with a grin and bites it back when Sam glares at her. Lena turns to Kara. “Just go get crackers and help Ruby with her homework, love.”

“What she said,” Sam agrees, then shucks a slice of mozzarella stick into the air towards the blonde’s direction. Kara catches it easily with her mouth and grins. “Now get out of my kitchen.”

Kara swallows the bite. “That wasn’t what you—”

“Kara,” Lena and Sam warns with pointed looks. “Ruby’s still getting used to her superhearing, remember?”

“Yeah!” A voice yells from the living room. Kara blushes while Sam and Lena smile at her.

“Behave,” Sam reminds, and Lena blows a kiss her way before returning to her task. Kara grumbles but leaves to head to the living room, but not before grabbing some crackers and cream cheese.

“They wouldn’t let me get chips,” Kara laments to the young girl sitting on the floor, scowling at her notebook on the coffee table.

“Did you mention my stress needs it?” Ruby mumbles but looks up and thanks Kara when she offers the crackers anyway.

“Dinner’s worth it, I think. Do you hear the bacon?” Kara asks as she sits down and takes a cracker while she eyes the answers Ruby has written down.

The girl tilts her head.  “Bacon, um, yeah, I think, and—” She tilts her head again, closes her eyes. “Mom’s stuffing something?”

“Boneless chicken stuffed with cheese meatballs,” Kara beams. Ruby pumps her fist and the blonde pats her head affectionately.

“Not overwhelming anymore?” She asks.

Ruby shrugs. “Not when I’m distracted,” she mumbles. “Sometimes when I’m in school though, or in the library trying to study, the sounds all come rushing in.”

Kara smiles in understanding. “Baby steps, sweetie.”

Ruby nods. “Thanks, mom,” she sighs, then points her pen to the next equation on her notebook “For this one though, I’ll need more than baby steps. Thank fuck we don’t have—”

 _“Ruby!”_ Sam yells from the kitchen.

Ruby winces. Kara laughs.

“Sorry mom!”

//

Dinner is _delicious._ Which isn’t surprising—Sam is a fantastic cook, and even though Kara despises salads, even she has to admit that Lena’s dressing tastes _nice._

“Slow down, Kara,” Sam laughs as she spoons a bite of the chicken in her mouth. Kara wolfs down a huge bite of her own and shrugs, chews, and swallows in the span of a second.

“It’s _great,”_ she mumbles. Everyone laughs.

And they proceed to talk about how their day went—they still live separately and mostly see each other during work unless they’re busy, but it’s only at nights that they get to catch up. Lena mentions a board meeting over at CatCo, which she says isn’t anything to worry about, while Sam shares a little accident at one of the L-Corp labs—she has gone personally to check that everything is okay, of course, assuring the three that everything was _fine._ Kara takes her time ranting about the red tape in the government and how hard it is to get her sources for her articles between bites of her food, where at one point she chokes for a brief moment and causes her company to panic; Lena rushes to her and Sam helps her out until Kara coughs and swallows the bite successfully.

Sam hits her on the back of her head. “Literally, if you die because of choking on chicken—”

“I’ll bring you back to life to kill you with my own hands,” Lena ends with a glare as she sits back down.

“Your notions of romance baffle me,” Kara mumbles sheepishly, but she does slow down after that. Ruby just snickers, and when it’s her turn, she talks about school and how she feels lately; Alex had mentioned her powers would slowly begin to manifest—the first of which is super hearing—and the three moms have been expecting Ruby to arrive one of these days through the roof, or perhaps have one of them pick her up from school because she has ripped a bathroom door clean off its hinges.

(Kara has assured them the “rusty hinges” excuse works for that one, at least for her, for the two times she has done the same back when she was in Midvale.)

//

“Are you done with your homework, Ruby?” Lena asks as she settles on the loveseat in the living room with her laptop in tow, dressed now in Kara’s NYU sweater that’s in Sam’s possession and Sam’s pajama shorts, instead of her work attire from earlier. Kara, in her boxers and one of Sam’s shirts, is on one end of the couch, scowling at her laptop as her fingers fly on the keyboard as she works on an article draft, while Sam lounged right beside her, wine glass on one hand and her tablet on the other, scrolling through L-Corp reports.

“Hm?” Ruby calls out from where she is working on the coffee table. “Yeah, but can you check it?”

Kara huffs from behind her laptop. “That sounds like you don’t trust the way I did things, Ruby.”

The girl chuckles. “I do, it’s just, you know, double checking.”

Kara purses her lips. “It’s math. _Earth_ math.”

Lena laughs. “I’ll just give it a look, baby, I’m sure it’s right,” she tells Kara as she offers her hand for Ruby to hand her notebook over. The girl nods and moves to stand up.

A thud sounds through the living room and Ruby cries out in pain.

All three women’s eyes widen. Sam is up in a moment with her super speed, checking on Ruby who sits on the floor and has her hands on her right knee, which she had slammed on the underside of the desk as she tried to get up. The girl tells her mothers she is okay, and Sam laughs, ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“Well, at least we’re sure you don’t have super strength yet,” she says, kissing Ruby’s forehead. “Considering the table is still in one piece.”

“And there’s no dent on the floor,” Lena murmurs, amused. “You sure you’re okay, darling?”

Ruby nods. She hands her notebook to Sam, who gets up and gives it to Lena, before she returns to her seat on the couch. She finally takes note of Kara, who seems to still be in shock.

“Love?” Sam calls out softly, reaching out for Kara’s shoulder.

“You just cursed,” Kara says breathlessly, eyes wide at Ruby. “In _Kryptonian.”_

Ruby winces from where she is nursing her knee. She looks at Sam and Lena apologetically. “Sorry?”

The two women bite their lip and shrug. “It’s okay,” Sam says.

Kara just looks confused. “What?”

Sam and Lena exchange looks. It’s Lena who speaks. “You’ll be surprised how much Ruby knows,” she mumbles.

Kara blinks. “ _What?”_

Ruby clears her throat. “Kryp nahn :gaolom kryptahniuo,” she says, accent stilted.

“:Gaolom,” Lena echoes with a laugh. “ _Trying_ to learn _.”_

Sam agrees with a little snort. Nevertheless, Kara’s eyes widen further and they glisten with tears as her heart practically stops in her chest at the almost foreign sound of her dead planet’s language on the tongue of the people she loves most. She gasps, hand on her mouth, and a sob banishes the remaining air in her lungs.

“Hey,” Sam coos worriedly, scooting closer to Kara and wrapping her arms around her easily. “Baby, we’re sorry, we thought it was a good idea to—”

“It’s perfect,” Kara assures with a weak whimper, emotions running wild through her. Lena and Ruby join them, with Lena putting a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder and Ruby awkwardly standing in front of them. Kara looks up at them with teary eyes and a shaky smile and hope on her sleeves. Her planet has died so long ago, yes, but Krypton lives in her, in Kal.

Krypton lives on Earth now, too, in the little family she has called her own.

Her mother and father would be happy for her.

“Nahkluv,” Kara whispers. Sam, Lena and Ruby light up with recognition at the word. “Thank you,” Kara repeats. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Lena cups Kara’s cheek and wipes away her tears with her thumbs, smiles lovingly at the blonde as Sam kisses her shoulder. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” Lena murmurs with a smile.

Kara chuckles wetly. “I _am_ surprised.” She looks at Ruby with a curious look at the girl grins nervously. “Where did you learn _that?”_

“Yes,” Sam agrees, “where indeed?”

Ruby points to Lena. The raven-haired woman rolls her eyes playfully and laughs.

“I’m a Luthor,” she says simply. “I have resources.”

Kara raises an eyebrow. Lena just grins and shrugs. “At least now you’re in on the secret and you can help us with our pronunciations.”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbles, pulling away from the hug to lean against Lena’s shoulders. She takes her tablet and shows Kara some readings, in an alphabet that she hasn’t seen except when she finds herself in the room of Kryptonian artifacts at the DEO or when she visits the Fortress. “I have a lot of questions that even Lena can’t answer.”

“I’m not the Kryptonian,” the CEO reminds.

“Can we finish my homework first?” Ruby pipes in, presenting her notebook to the three women. “ _Sokao.”_

“There’s a useful word,” Sam mumbles. Lena bursts into giggles and Ruby scrunches her nose before scowling at her mother.

Kara laughs too, hope in her heart and love burning. Her mother and father would be happy for her.


End file.
